


Blood and Silver Magic

by pocketHealer



Series: Blood and Silver Magic [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Sleep Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: Told a lie, Silver believed in his classmate that if he wanted his dream to come true, he must perform a small ritual under certain conditions.What he got wasn't what he wanted- things will still work out, right?





	1. Meet Silver

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any of the characters, Sega does. this is a AU for fun and the enjoyment for other readers. 
> 
> however, headcanons are mine but we might share the same headcanon(s).
> 
> example: on the bottom of every character's feet they have soft bean toes/shock absorbers, similar to cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original chapter 1 was accidentally deleted. NOOOOOOOO!!! I can't get it back so I have to remake it. It won't be as good as the one I made from last year but it will still be connected to the chain of events that transpired through the series. I work on these things from 11 PM to like, 5 AM, give me a break! ;n;
> 
> (not completed)
> 
> I hope you all can understand! We all make mistakes, especially if it's hella late!

_I remembered those times where it was just you and me._

_I remembered your crystal blue eyes, always giving a silent comfort that melted my pain away._

_I remembered your touches that could make any scar disappear from the skin._

 

_You were always precious and irreplaceable for me, and you knew that._

 

_On warm summer nights, we sat together under that oak tree and gazed up to the night sky together. Just you and me._

 

 

 

" Shadow? Do you see that? Look!." 

" What's that? Maria?." 

" It's a shooting star! Silly!." 

" A shooting star?." 

" Mhm! I guess one of them got curious and wondered what is going on here on earth!." 

The black hedgehog huffed, " That's stupid! There is nothing good happening on earth. Everyone is icky and mean, especially towards us." 

The girl frowned, her hand petting the small hedgehog's head. Looking down to the Mobian that sat over her lap, she held him tighter. " There is not nice people here on earth, that's true, but there is good people here too. You just can't find them is all..." The girl sighed, her eyes were filled with trouble that the hedgehog did not understand. " But I can feel it in my heart that somewhere out there is good people, waiting to be found, I just know it." 

The young hedgehog pouted. wiggling out of her grasp the young Mobian stood upon the blades of grass. " If you think so then I will think so too! But let's stay away from the mean people, okay? I'll protect you!." 

The girl looked at the small boy, her eyes wide with surprise. But she soon let out a pleasant laugh. " Oh Shadow, you can be so cute when you become 'noble'!." 

" B- but it's true! I'll protect you from anything!." The Mobian crawled back to her lap, attempting to wrap his arms around her waist but due to his small arms, it was a failed attempt. 

The girl smiled brightly down to the hedgehog, feeling her heartstrings tug within her chest. " I know, and thank you for your courage and bravery. Still, I'm your big sister and it's our job to watch out for little brothers." 

Frowning, the hedgehog huffed. 

" But you can still protect me, only when you're older, okay?." 

He nodded his head. " I'll protect you forever... I love you, Maria." 

" I love you too, Shadow." 

Another shooting star pierced the sky, like a arrow. Then another, and another. Soon, the sky lit up with many curious stars, wondering what life is like on earth? 

 

 

 

" I'll protect you till the day I die. That was my promise, my sworn oath to you, and your grandfather. But..." 

" I failed." 

" I failed to protect you. I couldn't even..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Shadow... don't be mad at them. They don't know any better..." 

" MARIA!!! PLEASE! Don't..." 

" SHUT UP!." A man attempted to knock out the Mobian, punching his head with all his force, but it had no affect aside from dazing him slightly. Tied down by tight rope, the hedgehog could only watch in horror.

" Shh... it's okay." Maria smiled down to Shadow, " Everything will be alright. Remember our promise? I will protect you, for that is what big sisters do." 

 NO! NO! DAMMIT! I'M YOUR PROTECTOR! MARIAAAA!." 

_Even as she faded from my life, she continued to smile to me. I watched as the fires consume her, burning her till death released her from this cruel fate. How could they do this to her? To the only family I had? She was innocent, yet they only saw her as something 'unnatural', something that their so called 'God' was afraid of. As I cried tears of sorrow and pain, I heard only cheers and celebration in the crowd around me. If humans don't understand something, they become afraid of it- run to their silly faith to comfort their fears. A false comfort. They didn't understand my family so they... retaliated._

_I stood from my knees._

_They called her a 'witch', daughter of a foe that God despises. A demon._

_Do they think that taking her away from me had no consequences? That things will continue on normally? Nothing could fathom the hate and pain that runs through my heart, my blood._

" Huh? I SAID GET-!." 

Teeth sank into the man's jugular, cutting out his flow of blood and oxygen. The canines pierced the soft, warm flesh, showing no sign of letting go till movement ceased from the villager. 

Choked out gurgling came from his mouth- coughing out blood he fell onto his back. 

_You all deserve nothing but pain and agony._

_I didn't let go of his throat- I instead pulled it, removing the skin and flesh that hides his voice. Spitting out the meat I pulled and tugged the rope that was wrapped around my wrists._

" K- kill him! KILL HIM!."  _I sensed fear in his voice. Good._

_I couldn't get the rope out, but that ax could. The human ran towards me like a imbecile, wild with fright- with his ax raised he attempted to swipe down. Letting him approach me I stood my ground, waiting for the right time._

" DIE!!." 

_I turned, letting the ax do it's work. With my hands free I grabbed the nearest weapon._

" Everyone! Al needs help! With the will of God on our side we can put an end to his servant! Charge!!." 

_Coming at me at numbers? I love a good challenge..._

 

 

An ax was raised over his head before it plummeted down violently, colliding with a still body that lied over the cold cobblestone below. Blood splattered over his body, the ground, everywhere, creating art that even death would admire. The ax was raised in the air once more, then it sliced the chest cavity again, revealing the fragile organs that the human body contained from within. All around was nothing but raging fires spreading from home to home, shop to shop- panic and screams filled the air, but it wasn't enough for him. None of this satisfied him. 

_This blood... the fires... I can still feel the sins of the corrupt everywhere. There was one thing that you were wrong about, Maria. There is no 'goodness' within this world. Humans are nothing but monsters. Earth is nothing but a breeding ground for corruption and false faith- I feel pity for the stars who are idiotic enough to visit here, for they only see ugliness and filth._

" Kill that demon! KILL HIM! HE IS A DANGER TO OUR FAMILIES! OUR CHILDREN! Our God demands it!." 

Stepping over the lifeless body, he scanned the destruction that he has caused. "  _I'm_ the 'demon'? HA! You are just as delusional as the pastor that you all seem to worship! Take a look at what you've done. What  _he_ has done." The black hedgehog pointed to three sets of crosses that stood behind him. " He has taken away my family! And you all will pay for that, with your pathetic lives!." 

_With ax in hand, I ran towards the group of men, feeling no remorse, no hesitation with my actions. In fact, I felt alive! After all these years of protecting Maria from these monsters, I can finally kill them all. Why should I show them mercy? They didn't show her any mercy, any remorse, so why should I?_

One by one bodies fell to the ground, blood spilling and splattering onto the ground below, creating art for death, it was a sight to behold. Screams of absolute pain and suffering filled the night air. Switching from an ax to a sword, the hedgehog furthered his 'work' to a much better degree. With his heart broken and mind filled with hate, he will depose of these bodies in a humiliating fashion. With the townspeople dead, what better way to end it all with the embers of the damned? Dragging the fallen bodies that lied stiffly, he piled them up to the middle of town, right in front of the 'holy' church they went to so much. 

When the bodies were all collected within his area, the hedgehog grabbed a torch that was still lit on the ground. Throwing it to the massive pile of bodies, the hedgehog watched as the flame slowly started to grow. 

" Irony can be painful..."  _I smirked. But this town was only the beginning of my journey._

" My God..." 

The hedgehog turned halfway to meet the human behind him, his eyes consumed by rage and the purest of hate. Now facing the human, Shadow gripped the bloodied sword in hand, slowly approaching the one who caused his pain. His suffering. 

" You truly are a demon... I shall end this myself." Pulling out a small book from his breast pocket, the pastor began to speak, but to Shadow? It was gibberish. 

_You're the demon here. The monster. I only did what was right- just like what you and your little followers did._

Shadow began to slowly draw near to the human, his sword dragging over the stone ground, creating a small spark in the process. 

Once close enough the Mobian raises his sword up, right over the human's head. " God, hear my pleas and contain this servant of the underworld! With this holy gem I let you see the horrors of what it did!." 

Quickly pulling out a strange green gem from his robes, he uses it like some sort of shield from the Mobian's attack. 

 _As if a rock will stop me!_ Shadow swung the sword down with all his might, wanting the pastor's head to split into two. 

...

But nothing happened.

_What the-?_

Shadow attempted to move, but he couldn't even attempt to move his toes. " ARRRGH! DAMN YOU!." He snarled.

The gem glowed, hovering away from the pastor's hand and drawing closer to the Mobian. Seeing the gem react like this was also a shock to the human. He stood back from the demon, watching the event from afar in a safer distance. Below the Mobian's feet was some sort of large glowing glyph, slowly beginning to consume him, pulling him down into the ground below while the emerald hovered above him. There was no escape for the Mobian for he was disappearing. 

_Whether dead or alive, I will take my revenge upon humanity. They will pay for everything they have done to Maria, for I swear it._

 

 

 

_I will put an end to everything, for you... Maria._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 **Centuries** **Later...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

" Oh come on! Why don't you spin dash your way outta this? It'll be so much easier if you did!." The green hedgehog said as his foot held down someone who was struggling to breathe. The hedgehog watched, unfeeling and cold as the white Mobian gurgled and coughed violently. He sighed, rolling his eyes. " Why can't you curl up and dash away? It ain't hard y'know! Hmmm... maybe I should just cut off those freakishly large quills you got there? Glue them behind your head? Heh, sounds like I'm doin' you a favor!." 

He lifts up his foot.

Immediately the Mobian lifted up his head, inhaling the air harshly. 

" Tch... I doubt you'd still learn how to do it." The other said, disgusted. " And you call yourself a hedgehog." 

Slowly turning his head, the Mobian, who's eyes were a brilliant gold color gazed up to the green hedgehog, spit and toilet water was washed over his face. 

" Kill yourself." The other said coldly before leaving the bathroom stall. 

_Yup, another session of toilet swirls with the infamous Scourge T. Hedgehog. And here I thought that he gotten over me..._

He felt his stomach churn- he quickly ducked his head into the toilet to vomit, feeling absolutely sick.

_I guess not._

" Ugh..."  _I rested my arm over the seat, my chin lied over my arm. How is it that I'm the only one that Scourge likes to mess with? I mean, not to sound like a dick or anything but there must be someone else that he bullies, right? I wish that he can go to someone else than me._

Slowly standing, the Mobian took a few moments to gather the air to his lungs. 

_My name is Silver T. Hedgehog, I'm eighteen years old and a senior in high school. I'm a Mobian hedgehog, but unlike my species I can't spin dash or run fast... instead, I manipulate the environment around me. In short? I'm a psychic. But that's still considered 'trash' to others. " what good is a hedgehog if they can't run?" I get that a lot, and in truth? Their right. I'm not good, but I'm good at other things at least! Still 'trash' but whatever, nothing I can do about it. What makes me stand out from the crowd is my quills. Most hedgehogs have quills on the back of their heads- I have two large ones, people call them ponytails... ugh. But most of my quills are located on my forehead. They are smaller and don't have the lethal sharpness that most other hedgehogs have so... yeah._

_Because of that, I stick out. That and because I have said quills on my forehead, I can curl up like the other hedgehogs. I mean, I can run a bit faster than other Mobians because I'm a hedgehog but for my own species? I'm considered a joke._

Exiting the stall, Silver wobbled over to the sink.

_But being able to move things at you will is much more cooler in my opinion. I can fly, crush things that can weigh a ton with my mind, and teleport! Of course in small distances but it beats running from point A to point B._

Turning on the sink, Silver began to splash warm water on his face, trying to wash the toilet water off of him.

 

 


	2. Mephiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's everyday school life and the students that attend it.

_As expected everyone ran for the hills, what I now mean by 'ran' I meant sit as far from me as possible and covered their noses from the scent that resonated from my body._

" What is that awful smell?." _the teacher asked as she entered the room with folders within her arms._ " Disgusting."  _she hissed to herself, her nose scrunched up._

_The students all, in a swift simultaneous motion, pointed their fingers towards me, sitting in the back of the class next to the window._

_The teacher's expression was objectionable at best, falling from a tired look to a 'about to puke' facial  expression._ " Silver,"  _she called my name in a calm but authoritative manner._

_I brace myself for the worst possible outcome of words that were going to come out._ " Yes?." m _y voice wavered, sounding more nervous than it should've been._

" Please go talk to the P.E. teacher and ask him if you could take a shower in his locker room and change into something else that is less... nauseating."  _she was talking fast, refusing to take in air through her nose._

_I nodded my head, understanding her request. Grabbing my olive green bag, decorated in pins I got up from my individual seat and began to walk through the small isle. As if this day can't get any worse..._

_The moment I closed the door behind me I heard the class, buzzing with multiple conversations. Gee, it's like the party doesn't start till I walk out. I could only imagine what Blaze is thinking about right now._

_Most likely the utter destruction of Scrouge._

_Beginning my walk I made my way through the empty halls which were decorated in various posters of the school clubs here and the upcoming science fair and dance. There were few students were around here and there, but aside from them it was nearly empty. Thank Chaos._

_My footsteps echoed throughtout the halls, bouncing around the walls and lockers around me. I wondered about something- it's actually been bugging me for quite a while._

_Isn't high school suppose to be the best years of one's life? Carving out your path from here so you can lead yourself to a successful life? So far it has been relatively bland for me. Not too great yet not too horrible. Everyone that I have seen and met... they have a boyfriend or girlfriend while I'm still single. Everyone is having fun but me._

_Which sucks._

_Maybe I am thinking selfishly, but for once, I want something. I want my last year and only year here to be incredible. I want...a boyfriend. As cheesy as that sounds._

_I push the exit door open. The air was cool but relentlessly sunny, my chest fur slightly waved in the breeze. I don't feel any coldness where my chest is considering how much fur I have there, my whole family line has more fur than any hedgehog, strange isn't it? Hedgehogs are normally spiny and don't have much fur, but my family? We laugh at today's modern science and views of Hedgehogs._

" Hey! Silver! What's up bud?." A voice called out to the daydreaming psychic.

_Instantly realizing who said that my eyes went over to the hedgehog whose fur was a brilliant azure blue color. Letting the door shut behind me I waved my hand towards him._

" Hey Sonic!."  _I smiled gleefully towards him, despite having a shitty day, quite literally._

_Sonic the Hedgehog is what many people call 'Mr.Perfect', the guy most teen girls drool over and fight to the death for. I couldn't blame them, he is incredibly handsome, friendly and rather arrogant in his own, unique way. Every girl in school has a crush on him, one way or another. In one point of time I did too, but I realized that I was never going to have that hedgehog. Why? For starters too much competition. Second? I doubt he is gay, or even bisexual in that matter. And third, who would fall for someone like me? Especially Sonic. I'm not much to look at... aside from those spines over my forehead. Ugh. Wish I could cut those things off, but that'll hurt like hell._

_I had put aside my little crush in the past and now just admire him for his achievements. Still...it was rather difficult to destroy my feelings for that blue speedster with the oversized ego._

" Nothing much,"  _I kept my distance, not wanting him to smell me, it'll be too embarrassing  to have Sonic literally pass out for how much I smell._ " Just on my way to the locker room."  _I said vaguely._

_I stepped back when he got too close. That puzzled Sonic but he shrugged his shoulders._ " Huh, cool. Okay so listen, I was going to ask you somethin'. Y'know that girl you hang out with?." 

" What?."  _I was more than just confused, was he talking about Blaze? My face was visibly baffled._ " You mean Blaze.?"

_Sonic swinged his arm, snapping his fingers- seemed that I was right about my assumption._ " Yeah! That's the girl!."  _he smiled widely,_ " I was wondering if she like video games? Me and a few of my friends are going to the arcade tonight and I was hoping that she and you would like to join us?." 

_At that moment I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I never been invited to anything aside from Blaze's birthdays and family events. Okay, maybe I still like him a tiny bit but I mostly admire him. He truly is the definition of 'cool'._

_While my heart beats wildly, I continued to maintain my exterior, though naturally I constantly look around, avoiding his vivid emerald green eyes, a shy mess._

" Uh...sorry Sonic but I'm busy with homework and the science project I'm working on, but I can ask Blaze if she wants to hang out with you all." 

_Honestly she isn't the type to play games with anyone aside from me. She is shy and awkward, similar to me but Blaze isn't as 'soft' or easily gets pushed around. She is a introvert and I'm a introvert but I wouldn't mind to be a part of a group, be around people but I doubt she would do the same. Blaze, due to her powers, chooses to not be with anyone but me._

" A science project you say?."  _Sonic seems mildly intrigued,_ " What crazy invention you made this time?."  _Sonic grinned widely._

_I couldn't help it, my cheeks flushed red. In his own way, Sonic does compliment me; such simple words can turn my world upside down._

" Well, it's a suit."  _I said vaguely, hoping that will interest Sonic more. Reel him in._

_And that it did._

" A suit? What's it do?." 

" Okay, in short the suit will react to my psychokinesis, resulting in a more concentrated, safe way. If I am unable to use my mind then the suit will be my back up power till I have full control of my kenesis once again. Inside the suit is little sensors that detects any brainwaves and pulses when I use my power and slowly takes it in. Think of it as a sponge, slowly but surely taking my psychokinetic powers and storing it within the suit as a second source of power. It also copies my brainwaves and it's pulses and-"

_Sonic was already lost, a dead pan expression littered his face. My words went over his head like air._

"...What?." 

_I sighed._ " I made a suit that will enhance my powers ten times than before." 

" Oooh! Nice! That'll be awesome! Are you finally get to show all of us how cool your powers are?." He smirked, crossing his arms.

_I idly scratch the back of my head,_ " Uh...yeah! I will! I have a lot of things in store for the science project. Me and Blaze." 

_His ears cutely twitched upon hearing Blaze's name. Sometimes Sonic's reactions are really cute that I can't help but adore._

" She's in the science fair-thing too? Man...looks like I got something fun to do this Thursday."  _Sonic chuckled,_ " Well, catch ya later Sil! Gotta bolt! Say hi to Blaze for me!." 

_With that Sonic was gone in a flash, literally- Gah! He is just so...so...amazing! Like the idiot that I was, I stupidly wave 'bye' to him, my face was flushed and had that goofy love-struck expression._

_What did I need to do again?_

 

 

 

 

_The warm water began to run down my fur, washing away the smell, dirt and any grim that I might of caught while getting the toilet swirl of death. I felt nice and I feel so refreshed. Luckily I was able to borrow some soap from Mephiles who is here in the locker room- I guess looking for something in his locker? I don't know what he is exactly doing here but it isn't my business._

_The soap was a pastel light green and it smelled wonderful, minty at best._

_I ran my fingers through my chest fur, feeling my hair smoothly glide in between my fingers. The spray of water endlessly rained down upon my face; sweat and other undesirables just rolled down my body and into the floor, draining._

_The boy's locker room has curtains for their four showers stalls, giving the guys some privacy._ _But even that I felt like someone was staring me down, despite the curtain closed. Maybe it's just my imagination? Mephiles is on the far side of the room so it isn't him, right? No wonder most of the guys here don't shower, it feels 'off', in a bad sort of way._

_Once I have fully washed myself from the unpleasant smell I shut the warm water off. Grabbing the towel hanging above the curtain I wrap it around my waist tightly so it won't slip off. Sliding the curtain open I began to walk towards the bench where a extra pair of clothes were set out before me._

" You know....you can easily crush that poor excuse for a hedgehog."  _His voice was deep and rather raspy but audible for me to hear._

" With a snap of his thin bones he would of plead for mercy. Without either one of his legs or feet he would've been as defenseless as a infant. Crying for help. Crying for mercy." 

_The thought of such a scene disturbed me._

" I don't use my powers like that, physically or mentally hurting a person; you know this already."  _I only use my powers for good, or to make things convenient for me or others, never to harm anyone._

Mephiles reveals himself, stepping around the corner. 

_He is the fourth hedgehog here in school. Like Sonic and Scrouge he is able to run at speeds that no other living being can go at. His powers are...strange. I am unsure how to exactly put it but Mephiles can morph into the shadows of other living beings and produce energy from his hands, that's all I know. He doesn't talk much to other people besides me and Blaze. Mostly me thought._

_Speaking of talking...he doesn't have a mouth whatsoever. How he talks and eats? Or breathe for that matter? I don't really know either, but what I do know is that he's like me. Alone. And also into guys... like me._

_Me and him sometimes talk and hanged out- Blaze doesn't like him for he is a 'bad influence' on me. I haven't done anything bad yet, have I? No, so Mephiles is fine. Except that one time he tricked me into /almost/ raising the dead- thankfully Blaze talked some sense into me. But other than that? He's okay._

_But his thoughts and what he might do everyone is extremely questionable at best._

" I do know, but how long must you suffer? I know what he does to you."  _Mephiles steps closer to me. My eyes stared down to the pile of clothes in front of me, resting on top of the black bench._

 " How long do I need to see you suffer and be tormented by that bastard?." 

_Primal green eyes stared me down harshly, as if a predator was examining it's prey before leaping in for the kill._

_My ears folded down, body tensing up yet heart beating fast._

_I felt fur brush up against my spine, a finger hovering over my shoulder, I could feel his finger at the tips of my hair. I felt my skin starting to get goosebumps as he stood  behind me, our fur lightly brushing against each other. It was driving me mad- I hate contact like this._

" Mephiles."  _I coldly said his name, my eyes never leaving the clothes in front of me,_ " I can handle this myself, I don't need to hurt people to make them to stop what they're doing." 

" And look what happened."  _Using his thumb, Mephiles pushes down hard upon my spine._

_I yelp in pain. Where Scrouge pressed his foot against to hold me down, it was my spine._

" A bruise."  _He walked on the other side of me. He pauses for a moment, eyeing me before speaking once more,_ " A big one."  _he sighed slightly,_ " And you still haven't retaliated over your attacker..."  _he sounded disappointed._

_I quickly turned to face him, my face turning red from anger and slight embarrassment._ " Get off my back!," _Literally and figuratively._ " Scrouge is a real dick, I get it, but I am not going to hurt him!. _" I raised my voice but I was not really yelling at him...was I_? 

" I don't want to hurt anyone unless they hurt other people!."

" You're so simple minded and blinded by your self 'heroic' words and delusions."  _He growled aggressively towards me._ " He has hurt other people besides you, Silver. I see what occurs when you are not around."

" You are starting to sound more and more like that fool Sonic each day- it sickens me, and yet I continue to pity you." 

_I am getting so many mixed feelings and emotions from Mephiles; I am intoxicated by his light touches but his words? They damage me mentally and make me feel even more insecure and self doubtful than before. He makes me feel like shit, not as much as Scrouge but a sure second winner._

"..."  _He gazed at me while I avoid eye contact by any means possible, my hands clenched into a fist._

_Do I like him? I do feel some sort of pent up sexual attraction towards him, but mentally? I can't stand him and his twisted, damaging words._

_It was quiet between the two of us. A heavy silence that made me feel weighed down._

" Do you believe in wishes? Silver?."  _he asked, catching me off guard. How does that related to anything?_

" Wishes?."  _I repeated, dumbfounded._

" Yes. Wishes."  _Mephiles took my hand, turning it over so my palm would be exposed._

_His palm hovered over mine but was at a distance- what is he doing? I look down to our palms, then back to Mephiles, outright confused._

_Then, something cold and heavy fell into the palm of my hand; it was smooth to the touch and had some slight edges._

_Looking back down to our palms my eyes widened in shock; enough to make me quietly gasp._

_It was a gem of some sort. A big one. It was a malachite green in color, it was so clear and polished that I can pretty much see right through it._

" This can make any wish come true." 

_When did he get so close to me? He doesn't have a mouth but I can 'feel' his breaths against my lips which was incredibly eerie. His hand was placed over the gem, my hand parallel to his. Mephiles doesn't understand personal space, as evident as it was._

" Anything you desire, it will be yours, forever...but in order for them to physically happen you must perform a ritual." 

" Ri...tual?." _My eyes were half lidded by this point. Why couldn't I control myself when I'm around this Hedgehog? I feel truly weak and powerless when /he/ is around. It's really pathetic of me._

_Mephiles pulled away from me and the gem, leaving me to hold it. He nodded his head in my answer,_ " Yes, a ritual. It is a small one but I have a few instructions for you to follow, Silver." 

_Using his shadow that was covering the locker beside him he reaches his hand out towards it. Like some sort of magic trick his hand physically entered the shadow, despite being on a hard, cold, steel surface._

_Is his shadow like some sort of void he can place objects in? Is it another dimension? Reality? Mephiles is such a egnima that I can't figure out._

_Pulling his hand out from his shadow, he obtained a single piece of paper within his grip._

_I gazed at it, wondering what is written upon it._

_Mephiles hands it over to me,_ " Follow the instructions exactly. Once you do so, you can make a wish. Any wish your tiny mind can meld together."  _he assured me._

 " Any wish..." _I repeated wistfully, but I soon set my silly thoughts aside and began to ask the real important questions here_. " Why are you doing this? What's your motive? And what the heck is this thing?." 

_Mephiles just stared at me, his bright animalistic eyes targeting my golden irises, staring me down relentlessly. He chuckled darkly, such a chuckle made my body shiver uncomfortably, and goosebumps slowly started appear over mu skin._  

" You work so hard to be good, to be loved by many and to have friends, but this school rejects you and your capabilities. Why? Merely because you can't run like our species..." 

_I gaze down to the gem within my palm_. I cannot argue with him there.

" That emerald can change that. It can change many things." 

" It can? How?." _Skeptical about the entire thing. It's just too good to be true. I gaze down to the glistening emerald, wondering how the hell can this gem can make a wish come true._

" Like I said before, follow the instructions I lay before you. You will thank me later for this gift, and opportunity. "

_My eyes went back at him but he was already gone- barely answered any of my questions. I clicked my tongue in annoyance._

_However, the emerald shines beautifully in the light, it sparkles within my hand._

_Any wish huh?_

_I read over the tattered brown paper, my eyes reading every sentence and word._

  _According to this I need the blood of a hedgehog to make this weird symbol. Then I must perform the ritual under a starry sky and finally say these words- they're in Latin so I have no idea what they mean. I can read the words since I took Latin before but I forgot the meaning of each word._

_First off...how the heck am I going to get blood?! Second, is this really legit? What if this is all some sort of prank? I was conflicted and unsure beyond belief._

_But I want to really find out if this is true or not so I gotta do it, right? What is there to lose?_

_Setting the paper and emerald down upon the bench I removed my towel; as it fell to the floor, pooling around my ankles I began to get dressed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the character intros! well, mainly a few that will have plot relevance.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze and Silver walk home together, talking about random things

_Wearing P.E. clothes that had a strange but bearable smell to them, I exit the locker room, deep in my thoughts._

_Mephiles confuses the hell out of me, I don't know what he's thinkin;, he is utterly unreadable to the fullest, it's like he only acts on instinct, or so I see and believe. Does he really have a thing with me? Or just likes to mess around and make me all flustered and stuff? I don't even know anymore..._

_I am so conflicted that whoever touches me like /that/ will easily make me see stars._

_Yeah...just being a normal and highly sexually active teen boy right now._

" I don't want her to come with us!." 

" Why not? She looks like a good person...let's give her a chance! Please?." 

_My ear swivel to the conversation over to my left where the girl's locker room is._

_Turning my head I realized who was the one talking._

_Amy Rose and her friend Cream._

_Amy is the school's typical girly-girl; leader of the cheer squad, self appointed 'girlfriend' of Sonic, and Mrs.Popular of them all. A...'queen bee' of the school so to speak. But unlike the popular girl in most movies, Amy is extremely loyal to Sonic and doesn't go after other guys._

_She is very cute but she is known to have a temper, especially towards other girls who might be seen as competition to her. She nice to me thankfully._

_But such a girl that Amy despises specifically is...Blaze._

" The last thing that I want is for her to burn down the place!."  _Amy huffed, clearly agitated._ " She can control fire and junk! I already know what she is capable of. Rather not be burned into a roasted hedgehog..." 

_I suppose Sonic told her that a extra girl is invited to the hang out with their._

_Cream, the sweet bunny girl tried to calm Amy down the best she can from what I can see from the distance._ " Amy please calm down."  _she pleaded, her chao friend flying above Amy's head and patting on top of her._ " Blaze isn't going to burn anything down! I promise, let's just invite her and get to know her better. And if something happens then I will be responsible." 

_Their conversation began to lower themselves as they soon walk away from ear's reach._

_Blaze isn't even remotely interested in Sonic, she seems him mostly as a nuisance; for the most part she wants to reduce him to ashes for his annoying attempts to flirt with her. The only person that Blaze has a soft spot for is Amy. Ironically._

_Heh, in truth we both like the two most popular hedgehogs in school but we're too awkward and introverted to really do anything._

_Smiling to myself I adjust my backpack and began to make my way towards class._

 

 

 

" She really said that?." 

 _I nodded my head in response_ , " Yeah, she thinks you'll steal Sonic or something and burn down the arcade, as a added bonus." 

 _Blaze scoffed,_ " Please...that idiot isn't my type. The cocky, arrogant type of person who has the attention span of a infant is someone I can't stand in this world." 

 _I chuckled at her words_ , " I know, but that's what I've heard when I got out of the locker room." 

 _Blaze groaned in irritation, crossing her arms_ , " I have full control of my pyrokinesis so 'burning down the arcade' is highly impossible unless I want it to. But I'm not going to do that." 

" But the real question is...do you want to go?." 

 _Blaze opened her mouth but closed it, her cheeks slowly flushing red but she soon builds up her mental walls, her face hardening._  " I would love to but we got that science project to work on." 

_Blaze is avoiding Amy; I know what she does and how she acts around Amy, I got the both of them in algebra II. Blaze likes to keep a eye on Amy, sometimes even faintly smiling to herself when Amy idly plays with her hair- it's cute to see Blaze react to such subtle movements like that._

" You need a break from working. Besides, your project is a lot more easier than mine considering most of the metals you collected can survive under huge amounts of heat and can absorb it into a controllable flame usage for later use." 

" Yeah but-." 

 _I side step in front of her, arms crossed and expression stern_. " Look, as much as I want you to finish this, you need a break. We both do honestly."  _I said swiftly._

_Blaze was quiet for a moment; knowing her she must be thinking about the possible outcomes and situations she might be in. She does eventually give me her final answer._

" Alright. But what about you? Didn't you tell me Sonic invited you too?." 

" Oh...yeah."  _I laughed awkwardly,_ " He did but I got something very important to do tonight."

 _Blaze rolled her eyes,_ " Let me guess; another one of those YouTube videos of you playing video games?." 

 _That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but no, not that._ " Nah, just helping dad with his studies of the Milky Way and practicing my telepathy skills." _Which is the case sometimes._

 _Blaze immediately nodded her head,_ " I see. Okay, but Silver? Can you wish me luck? I will feel much better knowing that you are cheering me on in the background."  _she asked. Blaze never usually asks me for such things since she tends to do things with her head held up high but when it comes to Amy? All that confidence and bravery Blaze had is immediately gone._

" Of course! Yeah! I know you'll do fine out there, Blaze. I believe in you! And if anything bad happens during your time, call me. I'll be on my way!."  _I smiled to her, giving a encouraging thumbs up and wide smile._

 _Using my psychokinesis I lift my body up, hovering above the ground, my body glowing a bright cyan blue_. 

" Maybe while you're out there in town square, you can impress Amy? Show her how skilled and talented you are with your flames? Fire isn't just a dangerous aspect in life." _I added_. 

_Blaze looks down to her opened palms; in each one a tiny ember burned._

"...You're right."  _she closed her palms, forming a fist,_ " Fire is both beautiful and dangerous, just like Amy. If I prove to her that I can control my powers and show her how magnificent it can be then maybe she will think differently of me." 

 _I agreed full heartedly._ " Exactly. But you have fun Blaze, I got some things to do." 

_I waved my hand in goodbye before taking off into the sky, flying home while Blaze had her own route to go to._

_I do hope that things go well with the whole arcade thing, Blaze isn't the one who would go into such large public spaces like that alone. Yeah, she deals with people but doesn't like much interaction with them unless the situation calls for it._

 

 

 

_Flying over the houses below I flew towards my house, a little ways from school by foot but only ten minutes by air. Maple street is a peaceful neighborhood; it's currently covered in orange and brown leaves due to the previous winter but it's still a nice place to live despite the leaf litter. The homes here are a bit old, made in the 90's but still standing strong._

_My house is the big one right next to the stop sign on the street corner._

_Lowering myself down to the ground I stand upwards._

Silver examined at his home.

_Looks like dad had started to paint the house. My house was originally a sandy light brown color but now it's a midnight blue. Not bad but the porch will need some painting too._

_I walk towards the porch, my feet ascending up the small steps._

" What do you mean that my theory of the black comet is wrong?! I studied that way longer than anyone else did in the lab!."

_I heard my dad telling from within the house. Why is he yelling? I mean, he usually never yells; I guess this phone call is important or irritating enough to cause him to be ballistic._

_Shrugging my backpack off I set it down next to me and unzip it. Inside was my binder, dirty clothes, the emerald with the instructions folded neatly beside it and my house key, laying down at the very bottom._

_Reaching in and taking it I unlock the dark wooden door._ _Grabbing my bag I enter my house._

_For just two people living here it's pretty enormous. The kitchen is to the left, stairs to the right and down the hall is where the living room is._

_I heard footsteps within the kitchen- dad must be in there. Pacing._

" Richard no...what? The comet does  _not_ revolve around earth every year. It's every two thousand years! Whoever said that is a bunch of baloney." 

" Hi dad!."  _I said my hellos, waving my hand as I went upstairs. I earned a silent 'hi' and wave from my dad in return._

_He is a astronomer and scientist, studying the stars, planets, and comets as well as making new inventions and gadgets to make space travel safe and fast for commercial use. He is usually within his studies or in the garage, working. He and Blaze's dad work together at the planetary research center, or PRC for short._

_You could say I'm the guy who gets picked by but has a real nice house and cool stuff._

_At the last step I inhale deeply before exhaling. Glad to be home. I make my way towards my room, needing not only a change of clothes but a long nap after I do the whole instruction thing Mephiles gave me. Approaching my room I yawned, exhausted._

_Turning the knob and letting the door swing open I enter my quiet, private sanctuary._

_For a teenager's room it's quite big. It was like having your own master bedroom. My room walls were painted black but sticking upon the walks were those glow in the dark stars and planets you'd buy at a 99 cent store; some were old while others I recently put up. Hanging above the ceiling were all planet shaped lanterns, from earth, venus, mercury, and so on. Of course not in their correct placement but whatever, it lights my way when I need it._

_I walk towards my bed in which the covers were black and white. Sitting down I remove my backpack and set it down behind me; taking off my shoes and socks and these clothes I began to dress in more comfortable apparel._

_With the curtains closed, my door shut and my body hiding underneath the thick covers I was finally at peace for the rest of today. I was alone in my room; privacy ensured._

_I held the emerald within my palms, close to my heart. For a polished gem that Mephiles gave to me, it...glows. Faintly. I don't think gems illuminate like this._

_I examined it, hoping to see some light source or any trick within the emerald; I studied it, scanned for any possible alternate source- so far nothing. Does this gem produce it's own light source? Is this gem something entirely new that scientist haven't discovered yet?_

_Oh well. I'm too tired to really examine it in a scientific viewpoint._

_I curl around the gem, my fingers feeling the sharp curves and design of the emerald. What if something good does come out of all this? What if my wish really does come true?_

_What will happen?_

_My eyes drew heavy but my heart raced._

_What if..._

_I was soon consumed by darkness, entering my dreams as I slept._

 

 

 

_I awoke around 9 At night, sitting up I rubbed my eye with the end of my index finger; my quills were out of place, standing on it's ends. Laying beside my thigh was the green emerald, picking it up with my hand, my eyes scanned the gem._

" How will you grant me my wish?."  _I asked aloud, still skeptical about all this. But there is no way to confirm if this is all fake or not if I don't do it. Taking a deep breath I get out of bed, emerald in hand. Setting the gem down on my dresser drawer I went over towards the window; dad usually leaves around this time, hence his car should be gone._

_In which his car was gone. Well, I suppose things will now get started now._

_Quickly turning I hastily went towards my dresser, grabbed the emerald and the instructions from my bag and took off, opening the door with my powers._

_Running through the hall and down the stairs stairs. Why am I so excited about this? Maybe its because I won't know what would happen during all this mayhem? Or maybe because I believe that Mephiles would be right about this? Having my wish come true?_

_The kitchen was empty but it smelled like meatloaf. Dad must of cooked dinner before he left- but I'm not hungry...yet._

_I don't know where to get hedgehog blood, so I will use my own for this entire thing; it will hurt like hell but hopefully it will be worth it at the end. I open the drawer, it pulled itself opened due to my mind focusing on the silver handle. A large kitchen knife was resting inside the drawer, it's blade reflecting my uncertain expression._

_Yes, I was desperate for my wish...but any lonely teenage boy would want this. Would go beyond the logical boundaries of his mind to get what he desires. I know I did. Using my powers I lifted the knife from it's resting place; I shut the drawer using my hip before heading down to the basement that was located in the kitchen._

_As a kid I hated the basement- dark, scary and claustrophobic, that was my fear, but now? I am not as frightened as I used to be. I got over it._

_With each step down the creaky stairs my stomach began to get lighter and lighter; I was very eager to do this. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up but it was so hard not to._ _When I finally arrived at the bottom I set the emerald and paper down to my side. Sitting in the middle of the room I took a deep breath._

 _So, I must draw this symbol with blood? Uh...the picture looks really detailed; I don't think I'll have enough blood for that. I can at least make a attempt._ _Grabbing the hilt of the knife I turn my right arm around, exposing my forearm. I don't know how big the symbol has to be since it says absolutely nothing about it in the instructions._ _Well, here goes nothing. I shut my eyes hard._

_Quickly and swiftly I sliced my forearm, I felt the cold blade split my warm skin open; a cold, stinging pain was left behind by the knife. My fur around the wound began to shift, from my white fur to red._

_I muffled my pain and agony through my teeth, screaming but not opening my mouth, I don't want anyone to hear me, whether anyone is present or not. Trickles of tears formed on the corners of my eyes, my teeth sank into my bottom lip, hard enough that I tasted blood._

_My wound was wide enough for blood to spill and drip onto the floor. Like a overflowing creek my blood ran down my arm. Using that as a opportunity I set the knife down and began to quickly draw the symbol as accurately as possible despite being light headed._

_As I drew it with my index finger to the best of my ability I would occasionally turn my eyes and look at the emerald- will this be all worth it? Really?_

_Once the deed was done I took the emerald and set it over the symbol while I retrieved the instructions with my clean hand._

_My eyes read over the words that I must read aloud in order for my wish to come true. I don't know what this all means but I hope I am not summoning the devil or anything of that nature. Collecting my thoughts I began to read aloud in Latin; I am unsure how good my skills are for this but hopefully everything will end perfectly._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for taking a gander at my fanficiton, not a lot of silver/shadow fics out there
> 
> same with amy and blaze


	4. Honey Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wish came true(?)

_Red dust formed out of thin air around the symbol and emerald, slowly swirling but quickly gaining momentum. I swiftly move out of the way of the mini tornado, getting some distance from the vortex, I felt my back hit against the brick wall._

_More dust started to form out of nowhere, starting to condense into a thick cloud around the emerald- so much so that I can barely see it, but the symbol? Despite it being small I can shockingly notice it, heavily glowing in the middle. The emerald soon also began to glow a bright green, levitating off the ground._

_I watched the spectacle in awe, eyes widened to this incredible sight.  So Mephiles didn't lie to me...I will finally get my wish!_

_Closing my eyes hard I began to make my wish. Opening my mouth I spoke from the heart._

" I wish for the perfect boyfriend. Someone who will love me for me, someone who accepts my flaws and will always embrace me through good times and bad, as cheesy as that sounds." 

 _I want to forever watch the bright blue sky with them under green grass; a breeze softly washing over our bodies to lull us to sleep. That is what I truly want in this world._ _I know that is silly but it is what I desire the most._

_The dust soon became violent, the vortex of dust and self made wind started picking up any lose objects from the basement room. Within the vortex I can see green static charges within, forming a outline of a...hedgehog? Who is that? The silhouette of a hedgehog hovers within the vortex. Quickly standing up from the ground I rush into the summoning circle, my arms reaching out to the hedgehog that was inside._

_The moment my body held the other, felt his warmth and steady heart beat the red dust, the static, and even the bloody symbol on the ground was gone; it was like nothing ever happened._

" I got you."  _I said in a soft caring tone._

_The nude hedgehog lied limp, his weight weighing down on me but it was okay, I can handle him myself._

 

 

 

_I watched him, my full attention on him and him only. He now currently smells like vanilla and cinnamon due to me giving him a bath but prior, he smelled nothing but ash and charcoal. The room was quiet, aside from his deep breathing and my clock ticking away the time. Every inch of him was perfect._

_But what concerned the most me is how he looks exactly like Mephiles. Everything about the hedgehog resembled the other in every aspect, aside from the brighter colors. His muzzle was tan while his stripes were red; Mephiles' was a aqua green or blue color. Even their chest fur was exactly the same, but one thing is for sure however; my wish came true._

_The black hedgehog rested while I watched over him. My room was dim, providing a calming atmosphere, so if he does wake up he won't be blinded by bright lights. Don't want to hurt his eyes._

_As I examine my wish I noticed the many scars that covered his body, it was clearly evident since some of his fur didn't heal or grow back in some areas, revealing soften flesh- what happened to him? Aren't wishes suppose to be...'brand new' in a way? Well I'm not complaining about it, I love him just the way he is but I see it as 'odd'._

_I smiled happily, my tail wagging below me, waiting in anticipation. What sort of fun things should we do together? I was hoping to take my wish to the observatory and hold hands under the cool projections of the stars, or maybe-_

" Argh..." 

_My wish grumbled in discomfort as he moves under the covers. My ears perked up._

The black hedgehog shifted.

 _His eyelids flutter open; they were disoriented but eventually he obtain his vision. Sitting up, my wish rubs his head- most likely trying to comfort a headache or pain of some sort._ _My forearm, which was bandage up but I can still feel the pain, nudges my wish lightly by his arm._

" Hey? You okay?."  _I asked softly, excited to hear his voice but also concerned for him._

_I wished for someone who was like Sonic, cool and courageous but have the dark and mystifying appearance of Mephiles. However, this hedgehog...he seems 'different' than what I originally thought but I'm not complaining, he's really handsome, hot and muscular._

_The black hedgehog turned his head, now looking down to me; I was sitting on my knees, my chin rested upon the edge of my bed._

_The other stared at me with intense red-orange eyes, they were too much for me to directly look at so I turned my head, cheeks flushing red a little. It was like he was burning into my very soul._ " Uh...hey?."  _I said in a awkward, meek, but soft tone._ " I'm Silver. What's your name?."  _Does the other even have a name?_

 _There was a pause._   

" Shadow the Hedgehog." 

_His voice was deep and masculine and baritone. It was perfect. Shadow's voice was a tad raspy as if he hadn't drank water in days but I pay no mind to it. Speaking of which, his tone reminded me of Sonic, arrogant and quick-witted but I love tones like that. However, I also noticed that there was both pride yet disgust as he said his name, that intrigued me._

_Getting out of bed Shadow slips out of it. For the sake of his privacy I let him use my clothes, he was flat out nude when I summoned him. I could only find a tank top that was loose and baggy because I washed it too many times and white basketball shorts I used for lazy Sundays._

" Where are you going?."  _I asked, watching his every movement that he made._

_Shadow didn't respond, all he did was walk over to my night stand and grabbed the emerald._

_He stared at it before sharply turning, glaring at me._ " Where did you get this?."  _He asked me in a calm but a serious tone. He demanded to know the answer._

 _My ears folded back from the stern demand and hostile voice he used against me, I didn't like that._ " A classmate of mine gave it to me." _I told the other._ " He explained to me that if I do certain things with the emerald then my wish would come true." 

_He looked at me quizzically, dumbfounded._

" What?."  _he shook his head as. Trying to 'hear' correctly. He gave me a confused expression. He fully turns his body towards me,_ " You are a utter fool to believe something so childish."  _He scoffed._ " There is no such things as 'wishes'. It's false hope that will never magically happen."

 _My heart dropped to my stomach._ " But my wish did came true! I wished for someone to be with me!."  _I stood from the ground,_ " You're basically telling me that you're not real, standing in my bedroom right now and talking to me? I'm just having weird hallucinations?."  _I questioned Shadow._

 _Shadow narrowed his relentless red-orange eyes to me, glaring at me to the fullest. I glare back, but it was pitiful compared to Shadow's._ " I'm no 'wish', that's for damn sure." _He corrected me._ " I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I was sealed into this emerald centuries ago for the so called 'sins' I have committed, and now you freed me"  _he explained- it was like he was saying that him being free was a 'bad' thing._

_But what makes me wonder is /how/ this hedgehog was sealed within the gem and /why/ he was sealed within it? What did Shadow exactly do in the past?_

" Well even if I'm a fool for freeing you, I'm glad that you're out of your little green prison." 

" What?." _He was dumbfounded again, his expression lost within my words._  " You can't be serious. Do you even know who the hell I am? What I'm capable of?." _He asked, truly confused at the situation he was in_. " Aren't you...frightened?." _He asked, not understanding why I'm not afraid of him._

 _Why should I be?_  

" No." _I said bluntly, shrugging my shoulders._

 _Shadow did not expect that answer. His expression was honestly cute_. 

" You look a lot like my classmate- well, classmates, Mehpiles and Sonic, so it's like looking into a double mirror. Though...you are a lot more handsome." _I step forward; Shadow watched me very intently._  " And much cooler than I imagined too." 

_Shadow was silent for a few seconds as if figuring out what to say next._

" I never seen a hedgehog like you before. What do you possess?." _Shadow seemed interested in my appearance as a hedgehog._

 _Our chests were pressed together, I can feel his steady, calm heart beat while mine's beats wildly. But Shadow lightly pushed me back a bit using his free hand; I pouted but I suppose he wants his space_. 

" Ah! Well...you see!-" _I rub the back of my head, nervously looking around_. " I can't...spin dash like all the other hedgehogs in school since I don't have as many spines behind my head like them; most of my spines are in front as you can see," _I laughed awkwardly_ , " Instead I can use psychokinesis which means any object I choose can be manipulated by my mind." 

 _To demonstrate I focus my mindwaves and power to the emerald within Shadow's hand. The gem began to glow a bright cyan blue; using my index finger I lift the gem up with no effort whatsoever._ _Shadow was impressed, I can see it in his eyes and that made me have butterflies within my stomach. Someone was finally impressed by me aside from my friends and family._

" I assume most hedgehogs now in this time are capable of possessing powers that isn't just running?." 

 _Well, Shadow knows that he isn't in his time anymore- self awareness but I still feel incredibly bad that he will never understand this time and it's technology. From my extensive time traveling movies and games I have seen and played, the person in the past will have a extreme case of culture shock and isolation to the point of self harm and possible suicide- I don't want that to happen to Shadow_.

" Hehe, No, it's just only me and my family that can do this. Don't get me wrong though, I can outrun my other classmates but down to my own species? I can't keep up with them." 

_Shadow shrugged his shoulders before walking pass me, grabbing the emerald on his way out._

" Huh? Where are you going? Shadow?." _I followed him out_. 

" Shadow?! Wait! Hold on a sec!." 

_I grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He stops his movement; slowly he slightly turned his head, staring at me in the corner of his eye._

_I immediately release my hold from Shadow's arm_. " Y- you're not ready to head outside! I mean, things have drastically changed during the course of time." _I explained to him...is he even listening my words? He doesn't look concerned about anything_.

" Look, can you just...wait for a bit? So I can teach you how the world works now?." 

_I felt the stinging pain within my forearm but I ignored it, wasn't important._

_Shadow fully turned his body to face me. Silent in doing so. I sighed heavily in relief, hard to believe that this 'wish' thing was just nothing more than releasing a lonely, confused soul into this puzzling, changing world._ _Guess I'll be alone forever. I know I am being over dramatic about the situation but I really did want a good boyfriend, or at least a friend_.  _However, I do want to teach Shadow the basic concepts of this era if he is going out on his own, it is the least I can do for the other._  

 

 

 

 

* * *

Shadow's POV 

* * *

 

 

 

_This little one is misguided and utterly simple minded. He wants a significant other so desperately that he believed a lie in order to feel loved._

_Pathetic._

_But he is young and innocent. Pure and kind hearted. Only such blood can undo the chains of oblivion and damnation in order to free me, that is what I have been told during my dark years of imprisonment._

_This 'Silver' possesses a power that I have never seen before, it is unique. Even his overall from is impressive; can't spin dash nor keep up with the hedgehog race yet can manipulate any object to his own desire and will. He is a worthy opponent that I must challenge one day but for now? Keeping myself low and understand this era will_ _be of great importance._

_I noticed Silver's forearm- poorly covered up and tended to. St_ _epping forward to the other I take a good look at him, so innocent and cute...s_ _uch a being will be tainted eventually. I cannot stay here for long, I have a promise to keep._

_Silver reaches his hands out to me but I quickly took a hold of his injured arm, not with hard force but enough to make him flinch._ _He winced at the contact, slightly hissing at the pain._

" You really are a fool...but I should thank you for freeing me."  _I close my eyes, my lips placed a comforting kiss upon the bandaged wound._ " I can once again walk upon this disgusting plane of existence."

_Silver's cheek blushes into a beautiful light pink hue, his eyes heavying upon the light contact I'm giving him._

" Get me your medical supplies."  _I told him._ _Obediently he followed my command, removing himself to find the supplies. I myself decided to go back into the room and figure out what will be my next course of action should be._

_Upon entering I went over to the bed and sat on top of it, waiting for Silver. I know that time has passed since my sealing, it wasn't hard to tell by the many items placed here within the room. But no matter how much time passes, humanity will never change._

_After I crush humanity, Doom will also die but I'll save him for last. What way could a master die by his spawn's hands? There were so many ways, but I am excited to see the complete and utter humiliation in his eyes when he falls to my feet._

_Silver came back with a white box within his hands. Approaching me he sets the box down beside me on the bed._

" Uh...I would've properly tended to my cut after your summoning but you were out like a light and needed a bath so I focused on you more than myself."  _Silver explained himself to me, which he had no need to._ _Silver sits down on his knees, opening the box that was full of medical items that we need. Well, what he needs._

_I said nothing to his words but I did command him to slip in between my legs and present his forearm to me. He followed my words and did what he was told._ _He was like a lovesick puppy...I couldn't help but see that it was pathetically adorable but I was conflicted._ _I want to end humanity and fulfill my promise to Maria and Gerald but now meeting this hedgehog I want to keep others away from him, protect his innocence. Silver reminds me of Maria in a way- it pained me._

_Removing the poorly wrapped gauze I use a light dab of the peroxide to deal the wound, so did the instructions said inside._ _As I treat Silver he merely stared at me in full admiration. I avoid eye contact until he began to nuzzle his cheek against the inner part of my leg. My attention was now down to the hedgehog whose fur is made of pure white._

" No matter what, you're my wish. I wanted someone like you to love and cherish."  _Silver closes his eyes, resting his head upon my knee._ " I want to lay under clear skies with you, wonder what will become of us in the future." 

_Such wistful thoughts._

" I can't do that." 

 _Silver opens his eyes, he looked up, brow raised_. " Huh? Why not?." 

 _It is a long story_. " I am not capable of love or any compassion. Such things were stripped away from me long ago." _I sew the wound close. After securing the string I cut it using my canines, then wrap gauze around it to make sure no dirt or undesirables get into the soft flesh._

" There, now don't be dumb and open the wound again." 

 _Silver frowns. Standing up he leans in, placing a chaste kiss over my scar upon my shoulder, then another kiss over my neck_. " You're capable of love, we just got to dig it back out." _He whispered to me._

 _Wriggling his way in between my legs I quietly groan in his little chaste kisses he presents to me. It felt good, having soft lips over my damaged body like this_. 

Shadow melts under the kisses, his once tense, hardened body becomes nothing but putty, under the mercy of Silver.

" It'll take some time but it's okay, I'll continue to help you till the end of time. Your my wish."  _Silver purred, smiling into my wounds, his fingers traces over my fingers._

" And such a desperate wish you've made for yourself." _I growled but it was nothing more than a poor excuse for a growl- it was more like a gruttal vibration from my throat. A 'purr'. I never thought that I was capable of even purring again._

_I rip open the tank top, wanting more of these honey kisses Silver was giving me. The other knew what I wanted, slipping down to my chest and lightly kissing every scar, every past wound that was inflicted upon me by others. I groaned, eyes half lidding._

_In return I run my fingers through his fur, but the moment I felt the base of his two large quills in the back of his head I began to message and ruffle them up. Silver gasped at the contact, only to moan afterwards in content pleasure- he shivered in delight, I felt it under my touch._

" Shadow..." _He purred out my name. Chaos, this is just too much for me to handle, despite it being so light and gentle. If this continues I would never forgive myself for what I will do to this hedgehog. Silver turns his head, pecking my forearm._

" You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, do you?." _I lean in, watching him._ _In that moment he smirked at me, followed by a chuckle. That caught me off guard_. 

" Sadly no, but so far? I have no regrets. You're hard around the edges but I can see that you are caring in your own way." 

_That is what Maria told me once..._

" Shadow...I'm happy that I released you from your prison, you can finally see a bright blue sky, the boundless night and it's stars,"  _He leans in as he spoke, his lips drawing closer to my own,_ " and the true beauty of this world." 

_Silver began to emit a aura of light blue all around his body; floating up he caught my lips, his arms wrapping around my neck._

_I did not dare hesitate back, closing my eyes and kissing him, my lips plundering into Silver's. The other squeaked to my aggressive kiss but did not even remotely pull away. I only met this young hedgehog and yet here I am, kissing those sweet lips- this isn't me. I would never do this to anyone else, but something about Silver eased and calmed me, body and soul in such little time._

_My arms wrap around Silver's waist in which the other lowers himself down upon my lap, his legs enclosing around my waist._

_I slip my tongue into his open mouth, Silver practically invited me in._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 Silver's POV 

* * *

 

 

_Shadow was so rough, so dominating and yet...careful with me, as if afraid of injuring me. I knew he was kind from the very beginning but probably tends to hide it from people, a assumption that I feel like it's true. Has heart of gold but keeps up 'appearances'._

_Our tongues clashed but it was evident that Shadow was the undoubted victor here. However, I still sucked and flicked upon the other's tongue, earning myself a louder, gruttal purr from Shadow._ _The way he holds me was perfect; possessive and protective, something I could only dream of. This was happening! Making out with a hot hedgehog of my dreams! Nothing could ruin the moment!_

" Silver? Son! I'm home! I got you that part you needed!."

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! It's dad! I quickly pull away from the kiss, turning my head towards my opened door. As swiftly as I can I levitated off of Shadow's lap. I frantically whispered_ " Hide!."  _My boyfriend merely raised his brow- but he did get up, so that's a start._

_I didn't see what Shadow did since I was already flying out of my room and heading downstairs in a frantic manner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Forgot to put the chapter summary)


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze's night went from horrible to great in a snap.

_Shadow tasted earthy but had a hint of spice, like cinnamon but not? It was hard to really describe but I already want more of it, more of him. Am I horny and turned on right now? Yes, but can't blame me due to having a hot, handsome, attractive hedgehog in my bedroom, waiting for me. And we were just making out not too long ago._

_Flying down the stairs I meet my dad at the bottom, who was removing his shoes._

" Oh hey son! I- Silver! What I have told you? No psychokinesis in the house! Unless I'm around."  _He told me in a stern, fatherly tone._ "...And You should've worn something a little less...drafty."

_I let me feet touch the floor._

" Sorry dad. I was sleeping until I heard you came home, thought without thinking."  _I apologized, making up a excuse along the way._ " So, where's the chip? If I calibrate it into the suit then it will be able to handle my psychokinesis without it breaking down!." 

" Hold on, hold on."  _Dad bends down, opening up his briefcase. Inside was his hat, documents and folders as well as his laptop._ " So are you excited to visit your grandma and grandpa this summer? They both miss you!."  _This summer I'm suppose to visit my grandparents for two weeks. They live in Spagonia but they originally lived in Soleanna. It's really nice there, I like it but now? I would like to stay here with Shadow._

" I miss them too."  _Haven't seen them in a while,_ " When am I going?." 

" Ahaaa! Found ya! You little worm!."  _Dad found the chip that was hidden under his hat. He stands upright from bending down. Dad hands me the chip willingly,_ " You'll be going before July 4th, not sure when but I'll let you know."  _He smiled to me, reaching his hand out and ruffling my frontal quills._

" Now do your project and impress your teacher! I got work to do. Oh, and next time, be more careful with my tools, Silver, or else you'll have something worse than a bandage on."

_He didn't have to tell me twice, but I knew that he was implying to my wound. Thank Chaos that he didn't question anything else other than my wound._ _After thanking him I ran upstairs, heading back to my room._

 " Shadow? You can come out now! Dad- " _The moment I closed my door and scanned my room it was still empty. I visibly look for the black hedgehog. Nothing._

" Shadow?."  _I called out to him but still no response. In the background of m_ _y room the curtains somewhat swayed from the light breeze from outside. Turning my attention towards my window I approach it. Sticking my head out I tried to search for my boyfriend._

 _Nothing. Not a single moving thing outside aside from fallen leaves._ _I sighed heavily in disappointment; I must of done something wrong, right?_

_Unless..._

_Maybe I should leave him be? Let him discover the new world on his own. I set my forearms on the windowsill, leaning against it. I have to admit, Shadow seems capable of handling situations himself- but if he ever needs help, I'll be there. If needed._   _I gazed out to the distance, my thoughts wandering about Shadow; over the horizon is the well-known luminous city, but the most noticeable thing about it is it's rust red bridge, connecting the main residential area to the city._

_Radical Highway. Not my choice if naming that highway, and I don't see anything 'radical' about it._

_My phone vibrated on my nightstand, playing Dreams of Absolution for it's ringtone; I really love that song._ _Stepping back I use my power to pick up my phone and make it come to me; when it was within my grasp I took it and then answered it._

" Hello?." 

_There was no immediate response but in the background I heard loud pop music and many screams of joy- I assume?_

" Silver?." 

" Oh hey Blaze! What's up? How's your night with Sonic and the gang?."  _I asked with full interest, wanting to know how things are going with Blaze's time with Amy. Setting aside my whole 'boyfriend home missing' situation._

" Okay." 

" Huh? Just 'okay'?."  _There must be more to just a 'okay' from Blaze,_ " Something bad happened?." 

 _There was slight hesitation before she answered,_ " No, everything is fine on my part, it's just that places like these are not my forte."  _She explained but I feel like she isn't telling me everything. I would press on about it but I don't want to make her upset or irritated._

" Yeah...I know, but you can tell me what happened by tomorrow, alright? Come to my place, we can talk here." 

" Sounds excellent. I'll be there." 

" And Blaze? I got some news for you."

" News?."  _intrigued,_ " What sort of news? Good? Bad?." 

" More like in-between. And it's because of Mephiles and my own stupidity."

 _Blaze sighed heavily,_ " If it has something to do with you trying to bring back the dead then-"

" No! No, no, no!."  _I cut her off, assuring her that it wasn't /that/,_ " I swear it's not! It's something else. Something that went right but eventually turned out...sad."  _I admitted._

" Huh?."  _She sounded confused but also concerned,_ " Then what happened?." 

" I'll tell you when you get here tomorrow!."  _I huffed. I sat on top of my bed. With a flick of my finger my lava lamp switched on by itself._

 _Blaze muffled a chuckle,_ " Okay. Well see you at school tomorrow."  _She hanged up._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Blaze's POV 

* * *

 

 

_Sometimes I really don't understand Silver and his words and feelings but that's what makes him unique. What makes him, 'him'._

_I stare down at my phone, wondering what he's going to tell me tomorrow; hopefully it isn't something too serious. I'd rather hear him complain or whine about not having a boyfriend, being lonely or the current science project._ _Sighing I slip my phone within my pants pocket._

" Blaze? Everything okay?."  _A sweet and innocent voice echoed within the small bathroom._

" Oh, yes. Everything is fine Cream, had to make a phone call to a friend."  _I told her truthfully. Unlocking the stall, exiting._

" Thank goodness! I was worried about you!."  _Cream sighed in relief,_ " Everyone is drinking pop now, do you want to join?."  _She asked, egear for me to be with everyone else._

" I'm sorry, I must be getting home. It's late and I have to be back before curfew."  _I lied but it is a believable lie that none can suspect._

 _Cream's eyes widen, full of sadness._ " But...but you just got here. Can't you ask your mom and dad if you can stay here for a little longer?." 

  _She really must want me to stay. I sighed a little- how I can possibly say 'no' to those big shiny eyes?_ " If you truly want me to stay then I'll stay, okay?."  _I smiled faintly to little Cream._ " But just a little while longer."

 _She practically squealed in joy. Grabbing my hand she leads me out of the bathroom, heading back to the arcade._ _Places like this isn't my 'favorite' thing to be in but...Amy is here and Cream practically went in her knees begged me to stay longer, so I suppose I'll stick around here for a little more. In the corner of the arcade sitting in the booth is Amy and her friends._

 _Sonic turned his head towards me, he gives me a salute with his index and middle finger,_ " Yo! Blaze! Glad to see you joinin' us again! Thought you might've bailed on us." 

" I was, but I would of announced it before taking me leave."  _I said bluntly. It was rude to just 'bail' on a group of people, I would of formally said my departure before leaving._

" Well c'mon! The party is just gettin' started!."  _Sonic patted the empty spot by him. Amy, who was in the opposite side of the table glared at me. Using Cream I lifted her small body and made her sit by Sonic while I sat by Amy._ _The action threw Sonic off but he dismissed it anyways._

" So, what do you like to do on your free time?."  _Sonic asked, staring at me in full interest. I avoid his eye contact, crossing my arms and legs. Amy asked where Tails and Knuckles were; Cream replied " getting the munchies "._

" Read, hang out with Silver or go to the canyon and practice new techniques or further my skills in fencing."  _That and fawn over Amy,_  " Other than that, it's all I do for my free time." 

" You go to the canyon to use your fire powers? That's awesome! You gotta show us what you're made of Blaze! I'm hyped to see a cool firestorm coming from you!. Or a fire tornado!" 

" I agree too! I wanna see you do spectacular things! Blaze!." _Cream chimed in._

 _I was flattered that they both want to see my destructive pyrokenisis, of all things._ " Well if everyone truly wants to see the unraveling of my potential then I shall give you all a show."  _I smiled but when I turned my head to see Amy's reaction she was flat out bored, uninterested and texting on her phone. That upsets me._ _I decided to suck things up and be a proper young woman._ " Amy? Can I speak to you privately?."  _I asked._

 _She didn't expect me to talk to her. Setting her phone down on her lap she turned to face me._ " Uh? Yeah? Sure, give me a sec."  _She gathered her things. I scoot out of the eating booth so she can get out._

" Where are you two going?."  _Sonic was baffled as to why we were leaving._

" Girl talk."  _I gave him a vague answer but he immediately understood vaguely without further explanation._

_Leading Amy I take her to the back of the arcade where the unused or broken machines are located. I inhale a deep breath before turning around to fully face Amy. I look calm but my tail says otherwise for it is lashing nervously._

" Amy Rose."  _I said her full name, gaining her undivided attention._ " For all these years of being in school with you I have developed a..."  _I paused, feeling my face flushing already. I instinctively cover my mouth to hide such a embarrassing face._

_Amy tilted her head cutely- this is too much for me to bear but if I run away now then I will never tell her how I feel._

" I like you." I said very faintly; I doubt she heard me.

" What?."  _She gasped, eyes widening._ " What did you say?." 

 _I repeated, this time removing my hands, revealing my cheeks and mouth._ " I like you." 

_Amy stares at me quizzically._

_Without rationally thinking I take her hands, gently holding them within these destructive palms._ " I never liked Sonic in the first place. I always liked  _you_ , especially how you show off your strength when using your hammer- whether cheering for our school team or to pulverize someone you hate. Everything about you is incredible and I have a hard time looking away from your powerful grace." 

_I noticed that her cheeks began to flush._

_I remove my hands from her's, she must want her space._ " I don't know if you are interested in other girls like me, or think I'm lying but whatever you believe, I talk from the heart."  _I then turn heel, deciding to head back- a lot of weight just lifted off of my chest._

PIKO!

_A giant hammer head halted my path, near inches from my body._

" Now wait just a second! If you think I'll let you go after saying all that then I think you have another thing coming, missy!." 

 _I quickly turn, only to have Amy standing by my side. Picking her hammer up she sets it over her shoulder; she looks so incredible with her strong stance and iron weapon, it makes me pratically drool._  " I never had a girl  _like_ me like this so...this is honestly the first time I heard something like that." 

 _Her eyes shyly looks around._ " I like Sonic but...he isn't interested in me back no matter what I do. Doubt he'll ever will."  _She said those last few words to herself in a mumble._

" Then he is a idiot for not seeing how incredible you are."  _I spoke in a annoyed tone._

" You really think I'm incredible?." 

 _I nodded my head,_ " Of course I do. You display the perfect balance of brute force and elegance while having a beautiful smile. Only you can pull it off." 

_Amy was flattered._

" I would like to see you show off your strength more."  _I admitted._

" Of course! Yeah! How about at your place? After school?." 

" Perfect. I have a old training yard a little ways from my backyard I would use as a child. It'll be perfect for you."  _Back then as a child my parents made me my own 'play pin', a bit far from the backyard just in case my powers got out of control when using it. I don't the pin anymore but it would be great for Amy._

" Wow! That's cool!." _She gasped_

" Not as cool as you." I  _smirked, idly rubbing my left arm._

_We both laughed at how silly that sounded. But is Amy really okay with this? With my feelings? I still had those negative thoughts stirring within my mind. My doubts._

" Amy? Are you...bisexual?."  _I asked, needing to quell down my questions._

" Ummm..." _she rolled her eyes, thinking hard; as she thought she sets her hammer down to the carpeted floor with a loud 'thump', leaning upon the long hilt._ " I'm straight. Well was but I doubt Sonic will ever love me romantically, so I think I want to try things out with you first." 

 _I'm going to be her first? Really? It is a honor to be with someone as cute and strong as Amy._ _I step forward, taking her hand and holding it gently within mine. This simple moment brings so happiness to my heart and soul._

 _I'm glad things turned out the way they did. It was fast but I waited too long for this._ _We both began to head back to the table, holding each other's hands and asking many questions about each other. Her hammer disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. According to Amy, her hammer is heavier than it seems- even her friend Knuckles has a hard time lifting up from time to time if he doesn't stretch his muscles properly and prepare them. I find that interesting._

_When we approached the booth we sat down together, giggling and having a splendid time to be in each other's company. Miles and Knuckles soon returned with our food, holding trays over the palms of their hands._

 

 


	6. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slow at school today.

[ Silver: you actually got amy?! really?! wow! thought it would be harder than that since she is a true girly girl ] 

[ Silver: so you're not coming to my place after school? ]

[ Blaze: I'm sorry Silver, you probably have some important things to tell me ]

[ Blaze: It happened fast, didn't expect her to react the way she did ]

[ Silver: hey! don't sweat it blaze! glad that things went good yesterday night! can't wait for you two to be official! ]

[ Blaze: Same ] 

_I texted her during free time in history class, idly tapping my left foot on the floor. I couldn't help but smile widely to myself like a idiot; Blaze must of been a blushing mess when she confessed to Amy._

_I felt nails graze up my back spines. I shivered at the touch but immediately turn my head to whoever is touching me. I immediately guessed who it was._ _Mephiles. I groan in agitation._ " What do you want?."  _I spat._

 _He sat down by me, his body facing me however, sitting sideways in the chair._ " Did you follow my instructions?." 

" What? For the whole 'wish' thing? Yeah, I did."  _I already felt angry and fed up but I didn't know why. Argh! Just not knowing is pissing me off._

" And?." 

" And it was a bust. One minute he was here, the next he just took off. I have no idea where he went."  _He kissed me, made me feel like I was in heaven, then disappeared without even saying goodbye. It hurts. It was like a punch to the face._

 _Mephiles tilted his head slowly, looking slightly taken back by my words but only slightly._ " He will be back. If not then I will handle things myself." 

" And what is that suppose to mean? He isn't coming back and you can't do anything about it. He's gone."  _I was upset, hurt and heartbroken; now all I felt was irritation, frustrstion, anger and annoyance. Mephiles said nothing towards that but I didn't expect him to. I haven't looked at him once during this entire conversation- I couldn't stand seeing the exact mirror image of Shadow, it hurts me too much._

_The bell rang and class began. I turned off my phone, placed it within my backpack and vaccently stared at the whiteboard ahead, chin resting within the palm of my hand. Mephiles sighed heavily as well but I didn't care, I had my own problems to deal with._

* * *

_Most of the day all I saw was Blaze mainly hanging out with Amy, talking to her and such. I didn't mind it but I hated being the third wheel during the entire time, watching them get close and holding hands in front of everyone. I admit that I was starting to get envious of those two. But I was also happy for Blaze._

_School was shockingly 'quiet' for once, Scrouge didn't beat me to submission for my lunch money or just for the hell of it, he instead was fighting with his girlfriend (till they made out, so I heard), Sonic was nowhere to be found (which is unusual) and everyone else was to themselves. I assume that this was considered a 'slow' day right now._ _Mephiles was once again, gone but that didn't surprise me one bit._

_After the day was done I walked pass the school gates, exiting off of school campus. Blaze wanted to walk Amy home, I didn't mind since it will give her a chance to get to know the pink hedgehog more. Heading home alone I gazed down to the ground, deciding to either go to town tonight or work on my project. Usually I never get this distracted when working but..._

_Blue flashed before my eyes._

" Wait...! "  _Sonic panted, his hands over his knees, hunched over a bit._ _I blinked multiple times, confused why he was here, the school star._ _After Sonic got his breath he stands upright._ " Sorry I startled you, just wanted to chat with you." 

 _Chat?_ " Where were you all day?."  _I questioned him._

" Me? Ah!...er..."  _He stumbled on his words, awkwardly scratching his peach cheek,_ " Just in the library most of the time, hanging out with Tails and the gang."  _I couldn't tell if he was lying or not since I haven't hanged out around Sonic for long. But I believed him, for now though I was still skeptical._

" Huh. So what do you want to chat about? Is it about Blaze?." 

_Sonic's ears folded down a bit, hovering over his head when I said her name. That must of been a sign of 'yes'._

" Yes and no. Blaze went for Amy last night- didn't expect it." 

" I knew Blaze was going to go for Amy but I didn't expect her to accept Blaze's feelings full heartedly like  _that_."  _I admitted, idly scratching my cheek._

" Guess we both had a wild night yesterday."  _Sonic rubbed the back of his quills, entirely bummed out and heart broken. He truly looks like a defeated hero when it comes to romance; it's so sad to see the usual cheerful, upbeat Sonic crumble down into /this/._

 _I inhale deeply, then exhale._ " Hey, you want to hang out with me then? I was going to work on my project but you need a serious friend to cheer you up!."  _I smiled widely to him, my canines showing in the process._

 _Sonic stared at me for a good four seconds before laughing. Hard._ " Yeah, I do need some serious cheering up. Glad you can help me with that- I never actually been with you like this. So what do you like to do?."  _He asked curiously._

" Me? Well I do like to just hang out in my tree house-"

" Whoa. Rewind. You have a tree house?."  _Sonic questioned._

 _Was that considered a 'bad' thing?_ " Yeah? I do. I use it like my own little space observatory. Studying the stars, looking at the planets and trying to see our galaxy. I also use it as my second quiet, private place to think to myself."  _I added._

 _Sonic was amazed._ " Do you want to be a astronaut when you get out of high school?." 

 _I slightly blush._ " It sounds stupid but yeah, I do. My dad is a researcher who research space and makes inventions to make space travel fast, safe and convenient for commercial use."  _It sounds boring but Sonic was fully interested in everything I said- usually long and tedious words goes over his head but now? It's completely different._

" You're actually really cool." 

" What?."  _His words caught me off guard._

" You're cool. Let's hang out for today, if you're up for it? Maybe I'll have the front row seat of seeing you use your powers?."  _He began to walk, I follow suit, right next to him._

" You really think I'm cool? I'm not 'cool' in any way."  _I said modestly, placing my hands within my hoodie pockets._

" You're too modest."  _Sonic chuckled, nudging my arm, he read my mind._ " Anyways, let's go by the chili dog place next to the mall, I'll show you where it's at."  _He leads me._ " It's really good, trust me! I put extra cheese on top of my chili." 

" Huh...you think they have green onions there?."  _I am feeling a bit hungry now that he mentioned food. Chili dogs are okay, but anything would me good by me._

" Yeah! And chopped up steak, onions, all sorts of cheese, and so on! Dude, it's the one and only place to find peefection." 

_I laughed. Perfection? Maybe, but the only thing that is perfect in this world is the sky. Cheesy but it is flawless...till the ozone layer completely dissolve into nothingness, exposing all of us to high degrees of UV light. Maybe I'm getting a little too serious here._

" Hey Sonic? You mind a little race?."  _I asked._

 _That's all it took to make his ears perk up fully, his expression brightening as his smile become wide._ " A race? I mean...think you can catch up with me?." _He stretched his arms as he walked, smirking, being his over confident self once again_. " I tend to give it my all when it comes to racing, I don't slow down for anyone."

 _My body began to hover above the ground, body glowing cyan blue. I too began to feel arrogant and confident in my abilities._ " Oh, I'm sure I can keep up with you."  _I smirked back at Sonic,_ " Though I think I might have to slow down so it'll be a fair race."  _I chuckled._

_We both stare at each other, feeling incredibly competitive and prideful, not backing down from each other. Seeing Sonic like this makes me want to always challenge him to anything, it makes me...excited. Our walking slowly began to pick up the pace till we began to full sprint, well Sonic did while I flew in the air._

_I passed Sonic, flying above him I twirled within the air, hovering in front of him but when I even remotely slow down without realizing it, he would pick up his pace quickly._

Sonic's extreme speed created a strong gust of wind, blowing leaves and loose trash into the air. Silver's flight speed caused nearby birds to stagger, throwing themselves off. The faster they raced the stronger the wind behind them gets, creating a strong turbulence.

 _I may be slow on the ground but in the air? None can beat me. However,_   _I can see a light blue ring around Sonic, he was breaking the sound barrier- show off. Though I turn around facing front I focused on my own speed. In just a few seconds I was breaking the barrier as well, just as easily._

_The sun shined down upon us, warming up our fur, the wind blowing through our quills and the feeling of adrenaline ran through our body. Is this what Sonic experiences when he runs? It's a incredible feeling! I feel so...free. So alive!_

Sonic and Silver turn street corners, down hills and up hill; some of cars parked on the sidelines slightly moved from their current positions, alarms went off due to their extreme speed and the turbulence they produced together. 

 _Eventually we came to a screeching halt once we got to the restaurant...fast food...place. I land hard against the ground, my shoes thudding upon the sidewalk but I easily retained my balance. Sonic skidded to a stop, his shoes sliding against the concrete- are they frictionless? Where in the hell did he get those shoes? I doubt a common shoe store carries uniqueness like that._ _Anyways we both headed inside; the place was pretty empty._

" Hey! Sonic!."  _The cashier waved and greeted Sonic._

" Hey Sam. Get me the usual."  _He said as he approached the counter, soon leaning against it with his arm._ _Sonic turned and looked at me,_ " Want anything?." 

_I look at the menu, thinking over the many options set before me. I wanted a chili dog with extra green onions, little bit of cheese, lots of chili and one of those thick hot dogs, they pack much more flavor rhan the little ones. I also wanted fries and a strawberry shake._

" Okay, that will all cost about ten rings." 

" Just ten? Not bad, the food here is bigger than normal."  _I said aloud._

" Hold up Sil!."  _Sonic told me._

" Wha-?."

 _Sonic took out his wallet, paying. I immediately went over to him, putting my hand over his wallet and lowering it._ " Don't pay! I can perfectly pay for my own food!."  _I assured him._

" Nah, it's fine. Besides, I'm in a good mood since you raced me across town. Oh, and by the way? It was a tie between us." 

" You kept track?."  _I scoffed,_ " I got too into the race." 

 _Sonic snickered,_ " Only when I'm racin', but hey, you're not bad in the air for a hedgehog. Were you afraid to fly as a kid? Did you used to it?." 

The cashier named 'Sam' took the money and printed out the receipt. He then handed it to Sonic. 

" Well, no, not really. As babies we must learn how to use our psychokinesis early, if not then everything will be tossed, turned, thrown, just destruction everywhere."  _I chuckled,_ " then when we get to the toddler stage we would have a hard time sticking to the ground- we would constantly focus our mind to ourselves, making ourselves float in the air."

_Sonic laughed hard- I did too since he has the kind of laugh that was infectious. Seeing me or other psychic hedgehogs as babies floating in the air constantly, not knowing what's going on was a laughable thought._

" Wow. And you are the only hedgehog that uses this 'psychokinesis' thing?."  _Sonic asked as he grabbed our bags full of food that were set over the counter._

 _I grabbed the drinks,_ " I think so? It's a incredibly rare ability that I barely see in other hedgehogs, so I guess? I do know that I suck at running- running is  _your_ thing."  _I chuckled._

" It is, but I still think that your powers are a feat in itself." 

 _My cheeks flushed._ " It's nothing to fawn over. I have my flaws and weaknesses."  _We both went to a empty table by the glass window. Setting our items down we began to look into the bags to sort out the food._

 " I got my flaws and weaknesses too. If I break my leg or anything then it's all over for me. And I can't swim."  _He shrugged his shoulders._

_Sonic can't swim? Huh, no wonder he never hangs out in the pool area._

" If I'm drunk or can't concentrate then my psychokinesis is pratically useless. I can't spin dash either so I'd be totally defenseless."  _Thank god I was forced into karate class for self defense as a kid, just in case I can't use my powers._

" Huh."  _Sonic takes a bite out of his chili dog, the chili and grease was all around his lips,_ " Well I guess you have it worse than me. Wait, no, scratch that. We both have it crappy, bud." 

" Pft, tell me about it."  _I agreed with him._

 _We both began to eat and chat together, casually hanging out as friends. The more I got to know about Sonic the more I see him as just a average hedgehog who is merely good at running but has a great personality and attitude, despite the dire situations he usually might be in. Sonic really is a good guy, but people out put him on a golden pedestal, icing the impression that he is the 'perfect' hedgehog. It isn't true. Sonic has flaws like the rest of us._ _Flaws that make him special in his own way._

" Hm."  _I came up with a idea._

_Sonic leans in to his straw to drink. With a flick of my finger the straw moved to the opposite side. Thinking that he moved it Sonic tried to sip from the straw again but I purposely moved it. Again._

_Sonic looked up to me,_ " You're screwin' with me, aren't you?." 

" Me? Of all people?."  _I scoffed,_ " Never!."  _I had a sarcastic tone, noticeable enough for Sonic to tell._

 _Sonic smirked, lightly punching me in my arm._ " You're a jerk."  _He joked._ _Sonic soon started to stare at me for a moment or two. I looked into his vibrant green eyes, pondering what he was thinking about and why he was staring at me._

" Yeah..."  _He said absently._ _From that moment on we had simple conversations but mostly we awkwardly stared at each other. Sometimes Sonic would rub the back of his head or scratch his cheek while I would nervously stir my shake with my psychokenisis. What was even going on?._

* * *

_Using wire cutters I cut the green wire, I didn't need it. I then wrap the copper wires together to make a knot so the electricity will flow easily. With the circuit chip being the second main power aside from my mind, things need to be damn near perfect if I want this to all work in order._

_In the background of my office is my TV, playing the news. I needed something to play in the background so I won't be /as/ bored._ _It was particularly nice and cool outside; with that my window was wide opened for a light breeze to enter my office room, providing a cool and refreshing air flow._

_Me and Sonic had a blast together this entire day, racing each other, having some good food and walking back home together- well me first considering I live farther from the chili dog place but it was nonetheless enjoyable._

_Sparks flew into my protective goggles but it did not phase me as I continued on my project, needing to be productive before the big day._

" Panic plunders upon the famous crimson gate bridge and it's highway by a mysterious black hedgehog! The local police department had evacuated the people from their vehicles, escaping the violence this unknown young male is capable of- standing on top of the gate."  _The anchor woman announced._

_My ears swivel to the direction of the TV._

" We do not know who he is or where he came from but what we do know is that he is incredibly dangerous and armed."  _My head turned, now facing the screen to the right of me. I pull back from the desk._

" Here is John Coope within the helicopter, on the scene. John?." 

 _It transitions from the front desk to what is happening live._ " I'm sitting here with G.U.N. enforcers right now, armed with loaded M16s and ready to take down the terrorist within our peaceful state. From what authorities told us is that this hedgehog had stolen from a well known G.U.N. base off of Prison Island and killed the people who work within it." 

_I scrambled out of my chair to the front of my TV on all fours. I horribly shocked from what I have heard. Shadow? He killed people? Took lives? I was speechless; but how in the ever loving Chaos did he manage to get himself on a island? Or know how to operate a gun?!_

" Wearing technology that was created within the base and possessing a Chaos Emerald, he is the government's top priority to capture and bring to justice! Back to you Carla!."  _The male reported yelled out into the mic._

 _I placed my hand over my mouth. I summoned him; I wanted a boyfriend and yet this is what I got. A criminal._ _What the hell is a Chaos Emerald? Is it the gem Mephiles gave me? What does it exactly do?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Shadow's POV 

* * *

 

 

The black hedgehog grinds down the colossal steel wire, sparks flying under his hover boots. Once he was adequately above ground he jumps down to the asphalt, landing flawlessly. Sirens wailed all around him. Threats from above rained down upon him within the helicopter chopping the air, steel robots fell from the carriers above, summoned for extreme situations such as this. Panic and fear began to unravel before Shadow, something he is all too familiar with. 

In the air the chopper sliced through the sky, it's search light pointed right down over the Mobian. 

" Hmph."  _When will these humans realize that their pathetic attempts to stop me is futile?_

Shadow soon began to skate across the asphalt in a swift, rhythmic movement, easily passing by the defense drones. Using the railing by him he briefly grinds on that before jumping in mid air, curling up and homing himself into one of the drones, effortlessly destroying it with his sharp quills. 

Unveiling himself he landed in his feet but immediately skated down the highway in on top speed. 

_{ No matter what, you're my wish. I wanted someone like you to love and cherish.}_

_{ Shadow? I'm sure you'll love someone more than me, and that is okay, I want you to forever be happy.}_

_Chaos, I already miss him. But damn him, damn him for getting me attached. All I have been thinking is that child these past hours that I had spent here in this era. It's sickening. Disgusting._

_I jumped from lane to lane, skating down these twisting winding roads, destroying the metal atrocities mankind seemed to build to do their bidding. I'm impressed that such a race has the intelligence and tools to build artificial life with electricity, metal and wires. Still, they are as mindless as their masters._

_{ Will you ever fall in love Shadow?.}_

_{ Maria? Don't ask me irrelevant questions like that, but if you must know...I love you and only you.}_

_{ I know you do, Shadow; I love you too! But one day when I am gone, someone will love you fiercely. Will you fall in love with them?.}_

_{ No. You are all I need.}_

" FREEZE!! PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!!." 

_A blockade of heavily armed and armored humans with their metal companions halted my path. Behind me more humans approached me with advanced weaponry._

_I was surrounded._

_In truth? I lightly chuckled but slowly broke out into laughter, pure laughter. I haven't seen humans try so hard to stop me like this in ages- it was like being back in town in my own era._

G.U.N. enforcers slightly looked at each other, baffled as to why the black hedgehog was laughing. What is so funny about his situation?

_Taking the emerald out from within my black coat I held it tightly within my gloved hand. The green gem gleamed beautifully in this cool dark night._

_The ultimate power within my grasp._

_These humans don't understand what I'm capable of, I'm holding myself back for now, but in due time I will unleash all my wrath upon them. None of them deserves to breathe life. Death is what I will bring for them instead._ _Holding it up in the air I focus my concentration and power within the emerald._

" CHAOS CONTROL!!!." 

Shadow disappeared in a flash of green. 

" What?! He's gone!."  _Shouted a enforcer, running towards the exact spot the black hedgehog was standing before. The blockade dispersed, wandering around and beginning their search for the criminal upon the single three way lane highway._

" Sir, the hedgehog is...gone."

* * *

_I transported myself back to the only place I know._

_Silver's home._

_I know for a fact that my old home is nonexistent due to me being within the emerald for centuries so I doubt it will still be standing after all these years._

_I look around for the cute white hedgehog within the room. He isn't currently present within so placing the emerald within my black coat I walk towards his door, opening it. Since he isn't here I might as well look for him elsewhere within this house._

_The moment I swinged the door opened someone was right in front of the doorway, wearing a black tank top and night pants that had stars on it. Cute._

_Silver stared at me, mouth partially opened- I wanted to kiss them again._

" Y- YOU!!!."  _Silver pointed his finger at me, flying back a few feet away._ " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!."  _He yelled._

" Calm down...I need a place to rest and stay." 

" Like HELL I'm going to let you stay! You killed people Shadow! You stole and now you want to sleep here?! I don't want to get arrested because of you! AND GET RID OF THAT THING!."  _He stopped mid-sentence. Silver_ _pointed to my weapon, also known as a gun. I like it, don't need to splatter blood, but if it truly upsets Silver then I'll put it away...for now. I place the gun within the holster hanging in my left hip._ " Where do criminals like me sleep in this era then?." _I asked him._

 _Silver was silent, hesitant to tell me. I take it not in a desirable place_.

" If not here then where? Silver? I'll be happy to lea-." 

 _He hastily jumped towards me, placing his face within my chest fur._ " You're so stupid. I hate you."  _He muffled, slumping._

_I look down to him, unsure what to exactly say to those empty, whimpering words but I pet his two large quills, easing the tension in them. His arms wrapped around me, bare fingers running up and down my spine, in which relaxed me. I remembered that I told Maria that I was never going to love any else but her..._

_I wish I could tell her otherwise. But perhaps this is just a infatuation I am going through? Still,_   _I held Silver gingerly within my arms, inhaling his natural yet soapy scent; I want to sleep with him and never wake up. Keep him within my reach._

 _Silver pulled away but looked up to me, full of uncertainty within his eyes. He placed his hand over my cheek, thumb caressing it._ " I freed you and this is what I get. A killer. A criminal. Is this a wish come true?." 

 _I set my hands over Silver's lean waist, pulling him closer to me. I smell of blood, sweat and burning metal but I couldn't give a shit at the moment. I could care less._ " Only if you want it to be." _I said softly_.  _I stared at him, starting to understand something._

_There were a few people worth sparing._

_Silver sighed, pulling away from me._ " There is only one place you can sleep in. My room. You can hide here during the day and stuff-..."  _He halted his words. Crossing his arms he thought to himself._

" You don't have a key. Hm. Well with that Chaos Emerald thing you currently have I assume you don't need one? I don't know what it does but I can assume it can teleport you from large distances?."

" As long as I have the emerald then yes, having a key is pointless as long as I remember and know where and when I am teleporting to." 

" Makes sense."  _Silver chuckled awkwardly,_ " So... *coughs* So! I guess you'll be here permanently then?." 

" Yes."  _I said bluntly._ " My home is long gone as well as my family- you are now all I have left."  _I sighed heavily, crossing my arms. As I hate to admit, I don't want to be involved with Silver and have him screw up my plans but I don't want to stray far from him either. These damn conflicting feelings._

_Silver frowned, but his eyes began to look anywhere else but my own. Why in the hell would he feel sorry for me? It is what it is._

" Here." Silver  _began to unbutton my jacket then peeled it off my body, revealing my exposed torso._ " I'll wash this for you. Just...relax."  _I slightly tilted my head- he now seems mentally tired, concerned but 'why' exactly? Is it because of me?_

 _Using my index finger I brush it against Silver's cheek, his reaction was a low, weak but audible purr. He takes the emerald out from the inside of the pocket within my coat._ " Here."  _He hands it to me. I took it but I drew closer to him._

" What's wrong?."  _using my free hand I place my fingers delicately under Silver's chin, making him look up to me._  " You don't seem like yourself."

_Silver stared up to me, eyes as beautiful as ever- reminded me of pure gold. Or the stardust above._

" You killed people, Shadow. You took lives and stole. I...I cannot just shrug that away and pretend it never happened."  _He forcibly looked down to the black coat._ " I never forgive people who commits crimes like that." 

" And yet you still show me kindness and tender care." 

_Silver gripped the coat harder. Without another word he left me._

_I let him go for now but it is clearly evident that he has feelings for me; he loves and cares for me despite my deeds. Despite my killing, feral instinct. Silver is desperate enough to love someone such as me..._

_Such a hopeless fool that I can't stand to be away from._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I got two chapters done today.


	7. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream (?) Who is Maria?

_I watched him sleep, at peace and utterly unaware of the chaos that is unraveling outside; I'll make sure that nothing touches Silver- I have failed Maria and damn myself every day, every second I breathe, but perhaps...I can redeem myself? Prove to her that I am stronger now than I was before? Make her proud? Lazily I traced circles over his thigh, mind heavy._

Nails, though rather sharp, grazed over the tender skin, light grey fur tickled and danced around his fingernails.

_Why must pure, innocent lives perish? I held Silver within my arm tighter. Why must I lose everything I hold near and dear to my heart? From the beginning of my new life that I was given, God only saw me as a abomination; a disgrace to his own creation and thus, he took my only family as punishment._

_He too will take Silver away from me._

_But I won't let that happen. This will be the last time I lose someone- not even God can take him away from me. Not like last time._

_A small rectangular device set upon the nightstand to my left began to vibrate, emitting a obnoxious noise against the wood. Reaching my hand over I took it. Flipping it over I read who or what was making the phone vibrate._ _It reads 'Blaze', the picture is of a cat girl with purple fur._

_Who is that?_

_Silver shifts in his sleep, nuzzling his face within my chest fur, getting himself more comfortable._ _I let the phone vibrate within my hand, not wanting it to wake him. Whoever it is, they can wait._

[ Blaze: Silver! the project is due today at the gym! after school! where you you?!?! ]

[ Blaze: Silver?! ]

_After it was done vibrating I set it back down on the drawer, I then continued to watch over Silver in vigilance but soon my own eyes started to wear down on me. I decided to close my eyes, letting them rest but my ears were still on the full alert as well as my body- I am typically a light sleeper. However, I do dream somewhat._

Shadow rests his chin above Silver's head, his arm protectively holding the psychic hedgehog and keeping him warm. The alarm clock reads 10:21 AM in a bright red bold color. The birds chirpped happily outside but the blinds and curtains were closed, shielding the room from the obnoxious light. Shadow made it that way. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Maria_

* * *

 

 

_I noticed Shadow coming up the stone path, carrying chopped wood for the fireplace over his back. He seemed exhausted and tired but determined...like always. Grandfather told me not to help since he is training hard to get stronger to protect me in the future as well as many others. That and me generally helping Shadow in his training will make me very weak and will slow down Shadow's training. That is what grandfather said. Still, Shadow looks like he's struggling a bit and I hate to see that._

_As he walked towards the porch I opened the door for him, smiling widely to the little hedgehog._ " Welcome home! Shadow!."  _I leaned down, puckering my lips out. Immediately he stopped and dropped the bag full of chopped wood, only to cutely hide his face and whine._

_I gave him a kiss on top of his head._

" Maria! Stoooop! I'm 8 years old! I'm not a baby anymore!."  _He cutely whined, his ears flattened and his entire face flushed red. So much so that even the tips of his ears went red._

 _Bending down I picked him up, holding him within my arms._ " You're a baby to me! Shadow! Come here~."  _I said in that 'baby' tone; I gave him plenty of sisterly kisses and make those smacking sounds with my lips._

 _Shadow just hides his face within his hands, squealing, squirming and being overall embarrassed. Seeing him like this is so cute! Gah! I always wanted a little brother and a friend- but mostly a little brother._ " Shadow~! " 

" Mariaaaa!!! Stooop!." 

Maria twirled her body, having the black hedgehog held within her arms lovingly.

 _I decided that I teased Shadow long enough, so I set him down._ " For dinner I made you your favorite!."  _I smiled, bending down to help him lift the bag up for him._

 _Shadow's face lit up like stars._ " What is it?. " 

" Chicken pot pie with hot and buttery biscuits!." 

_I could of sworn I heard Shadow's stomach growled from way over here. I smiled, seeing his little tail wagged washed with excitement. I think because I made his favorite food he somehow got the extra strength to pick up the bag with no struggle? I am unsure but glad to see Shadow having a good grip on the bag!_

_Watching him go to the fireplace I went to the kitchen to pull out the pot pie from the oven. To keep the food warm I use at least two logs of oak, they were enough to keep dinner warm and ready for when Shadow arrives home._

_I am a fourteen year old girl who knows how to flawlessly cook- maybe one day I should make my own bakery? Or be the royal cook for a king? That all sounds so delightful. And fun! I bet most girls my age don't know how to cook- not to brag or anything._

" Maria? Sweetie?." 

_Turning around I see my grandfather, looking incredibly exhausted and worn out._

Gerald Robotnik closes the basement door behind him, walking towards the kitchen. His overall expression seemed serious. Stiff. 

_I swiftly went to his aid, helping him to the kitchen chair. I can hear him heavily wheezing and breathing- I keep telling him not to overwork himself in his work and studies, it's bad for his current health but he continues to work...despite my constant pleas and protests._

" I'm right here grandfather."  _I said sweetly._ " I made pot pie for dinner, is that okay?." 

_He coughs uncontrollably, pounding on his chest but he stopped, eventually. Me and Shadow looked at each other with concerned looks on our faces, incredibly worried for him. Even Shadow, as young as he is, can see how ill grandfather is._

" That's perfect Maria, pot pie is my favorite!."  _He smiled to me in assurance. His voice was raspy and sickly._

" Shadow? I will make grandfather a plate, do you mind making our plates?." 

_Shadow nodded his head. Going to the counter he hops on top of it, then stretching his arms out he opens the cabinet where the plates were. Shadow is tiny compared to me so he had a hard time reaching high places but he still manages to get what we need despite his small height disadvantage._

" Shadow? *coughs* Did you get the wood I told you to obtain?."  _grandfather asked the tiny hedgehog as I made his plate._

" Yes Gerald. It is by the fireplace." _Shadow pointed towards the cobblestone fireplace, the logs were neatly stacked upon one another in a triangle like shape. I find it odd that Shadow has the strength to pick up heavy objects at such a young age, most children, if not all, can't pick up heavy bags full of logs like that._

" Good, good. Now, your last task for today is to watch over Maria for the rest of the night while I work."  _Grandpa adjusts himself as he prepares to eat._

" But..."

" But..." 

 _We both said in sync_.

" No buts! Both of you..."  _grandfather coughed again,_ " If I don't work fast then I will lose my precious flower while Shadow will forever be lost within this world, wandering without a purpose." 

_Lost without a purpose? That puzzled me. What is Shadow's purpose anyways? I thought it was to watch over me and be my little brother? I set the plate down in front of him as well as the glass of water. I pull my hair back behind my ear, worried about...well, everything._ _Why does grandfather say that he will lose me? Is there something wrong with me? Mother and father would of told me before they passed._

Knock! Knock! 

 _The knocks somewhat startled me, they came out of nowhere and at a bad time. "_ Who...could that be?."  _I went over to the front door. Wiping my hands over my stained, white apron I went over to the finely made dark maroon door. Grabbing the knob I opened the door slightly. Realizing who it was I opened the door wider. It was_ _the Pastor from the church. I never went down to the town, it was forbidden but the Pastor is nice enough to take trips here and there for me._

" Hello! Would you like to come in?."  _I asked kindly._

 _He shook his head._ " No thank you Maria, but is your father home?." 

" Yes but he isn't feeling well- I could pass the message on to him?." 

" Hm...I see. Okay my child,-" 

_Shadow slips by me, looking up to the Pastor with protective, hostile eyes; he also seemed very irritated, right out of the blue. His little hand (I also call them 'paws') gripped onto my dress. The Pastor stared down to Shadow, in awe but I don't know /why/ though. Shadow is Shadow. He may look intimidating with the black fur and red stripes but he is a cutie pie with bean paws and feet. There is most likely other hedgehogs like Shadow in the world, or in town, right?_

" tell your grandfather that he missed the community meeting last Sunday. It revolves around the sickness that is starting to spread within town." 

" Oh my...that sounds incredibly dire. Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you."  _I closed the door gently, locking it._

" Why should Gerald go? It doesn't concern him or any of us."  _Shadow said bitterly._

 _I flicked his forehead._ " Rude Shadow!."  _I huffed, putting my hands over my waist,_ " What if we get sick? And need help or advice from other people? Who is going to help us?."  _I asked Shadow._

 _He puffed out his cheeks, rubbing his forehead to comfort the slight stinging pain._ " I still think it's stupid."  _He mumbled but I heard it._ _I heavily sighed, Shadow can be difficult sometimes. Bending down I picked up Shadow and held him within my arms. I know he is eight but I still baby him, he is my little adopted brother. Walking towards the kitchen I set him down in the empty chair._

_My appetite disappeared._

" Excuse me grandfather, I need to be alone but please enjoy your dinner." 

" Maria?." Gerald quizzically stares at his daughter, wondering what could be the problem that troubles her.

_Without another word I left the kitchen, heading out the backdoor to the backyard. Shutting the door I turned around and began to speed walk my way through the backyard, my leather boots crunch the gravel under me. Lifting my dress I began to sprint, passing by the broken gate and heading towards my secret place._

_It's only been five minutes since my sprint and I am already exhausted, but I don't care. I need to think. As I ran I accidentally tripped over something, I didn't see the hole since it was too dark to truly notice it. I felt hands and fingers right over my stomach._

_" You need to be more careful."_

" Shadow?."  _I blinked at him. How did he catch up to me so quickly? And how can he hold me like this? He must be very strong from all that training he undergoes._

 _He helped me get back on my feet but continued hold my hand._ " Where are you going?."  _He asked, tilting his head, confused. He held a candle in his free hand so he can see in the dark._

" I...I just need a minute Shadow."  _What is wrong with me? Is there something wrong with me? And what about Shadow? What is grandfather not telling us? Telling me?_ _Leaning down I hugged Shadow tightly. Shutting my eyes I began to cry; I am afraid of what will become of us in our future._

_I briefly look up- a star visited earth quickly, it wanted to see us. If I made a wish towards that falling star then it might come true! That is what my mother told me as a child. Closing my eyes again I began to make a wish upon it._

_I wish for Shadow to be happy and carefree in his future. His happiness is my own; when he's happy, I'm happy. And no matter what happens to me, good or bad, I will always love him._

_Shadow held me back but I knew he was baffled. It's alright though, I don'texpect him to understand all this. Maybe one day...he will._

* * *

  _The coughing has been getting worse. But glad that grandfather was feeling better today._   _He barely comes out of his studies nowadays but he is a busy man, always making new medicine and inventions to better the town and it's people. The Pastor doesn't like grandfather anymore, saying that his work is the work of Lucifer or something silly like that._ _However, Whether the Pastor likes it or not, grandfather has helped many people and saved many lives here in town; the evidence is- has been stacking up._

_Today is a nice say for a stroll. Asking grandfather for his permission he allowed me to go to the beach for a nice stroll, having Shadow be my guardian, like always, but I couldn't be any more happier._ _Speaking of Shadow, he is starting to grow up. My tiny little brother is now taller! Not as tall as me but still an impressive height! Hard to believe that the baby hedgehog we took cares of grew up to be a handsome young man! Well...hedgehog._

_Sitting upon my vanity I applied a light coat of powder while Shadow brushed my hair in light strokes._

" Are you sure about this?."  _His voice was deep and baritone,_ " We could easily go to the forest and admire nature up there in the privacy and safety of the shrubbery." 

" I'm sure Shadow, besides... I never wet down to the seashore."  _I hummed, closing my eyes as I set my powder down._ " I would love to smell the seabreeze, hear the waves crashing down and the seagulls gawking..." 

 _Shadow places my brush down, only to spread my hair out over my shoulders and back._ " ...As you wish."  _Now as a adult, Shadow is incredibly protective of me, to the point that he won't allow me to leave the house. Grandfather accepts this but I don't. It took a lot of convincing to let Shadow release me from my little 'prison'. I know what he's trying to do, persuade me into staying up here, but that won't work on me. Not anymore_

_Fixing myself in the mirror I began to hum a song idly. Shadow takes a seat on my bed, turning his head to look out to the vast greenery of the mountain forest from my window. I would hum this song to him when he was just a baby- it has a effect on Shadow, makes him lax and faintly tired._

_After I got done preparing myself I yelled out my goodbyes to my grandfather- he can't hear me but I still always say my hellos and goodbyes to him, whether he is in his studies or not._

_Wearing my favorite white dress with baby blue ribbons, matching sun hat and umbrella I walked down the stone path. Shadow closing the door behind me, locking it but he soon immediately rushed by my side soon after. My heels clicked under my feet, my hair swaying in the light breeze as well as my dress._

_Me, grandfather and Shadow live on the mountainside, a bit far from town-_ " Eek! Shadow!."  _Without warning he made me fall into his arms, bridal style. In a flash we were from the mountainside to the front gates of town._ _The entire way I was screaming- but it was thrilling? In a way? It sure did get my adrenaline pumping._

_Thankfully my hat didn't get blown away from the speed that Shadow was going and I held onto my umbrella as if my life depended on it. Setting me down I stand upright, fixing my hair and dress from the wind. My eyes wandered down to Shadow, only to notice that he wasn't smiling. Being the big sister that I am, I lower myself to his height, using my free hand I poke at his cheek._

" Smile?." 

 _He scoffed, swatting my hand away._ " There is nothing to smile ab-" 

 _I tugged at his ear, somewhat pinching the end of it. I interrupted his words._ " Smile? For me Shadow?." 

" Maria please, I- GAH!."  _I poked at his side, earning me a startled hedgehog whose cheeks quickly flushed red._ " Stop this! Maria! Don-"  _Dropping my umbrella I use both my hands to tickle Shadow._ _He laughed hard, smiling widely; his laugh made me so happy, his smile assures me that everything is right in the world and his voice calms my anxiety. Shadow is my grumpy sunshine, my little brother and I love every inch of him._

_Defensively he curled up into a spiky ball, his quills out and ready to poke anything that goes near them. I still cannot get over the fact that it's cute seeing Shadow hide himself like this! I remembered back when he was a baby he would roll into a ball when he took naps- he was so adorable. And he still is._

_Picking my umbrella up I felt satisfied and full of joy._ " Come on Shadow! Let's get going!."  _I said eagerly, poking those sharp quills with the tip of my umbrella._

_Unrolling himself out of his little defensive ball, Shadow stands upright, brushing off the dirt and rocks of off his clothes. He gave me the stink eye but I smiled widely nonetheless. Reaching his hand out to me I took it, his fingers enclosing over mine._

Maria Robotnik is and has been the talk of the town. Angelic, flawless, enchanting and pure; men desired her while women despised her for her young, pristine complextion. She barely comes down from the mountainside due to a unusual 'sickness' she and only she possessed. Because of it, she was isolated from the world- it was forbidden to leave the mointainside by Gerald Robotnik, a man who who 'science' than traditional herbs and common faith to cure illnesses. However, when she did come down with Gerald, on rare occasions, she is always beautiful, wearing soft spoken dresses. However, suitors cannot get even remotely near Maria because of one guardian- the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. Intimidating, feral and dark. He has strong desire to protect Maria- none can get near her unless going through him first.

_Shadow leads me through town, idly I swirl my umbrella, taking in the sights of the gorgeous buildings and shops._

_*coughs*_

_I began to cough. At first it was a little bit but it began to get worse soon after. Releasing my hand from Shadow's tender hold I place my hands over my heart._

" Maria?." 

Maria's cough began to get worse, she wheezed as she attempted to breathe air. " Shadow, I'm fine, I just need..." She dropped her umbrella, her body going limp. 

" MARIA!."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinkies! 29 peeps took a look at my fic? I am happy you all at least read a chapter or two! Now I am going to take a break...


	8. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow woke up, finding a cute Silver by his side, wanting to comfort him. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Blaze was about to burst from panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. have been very busy with work.

Bolting up from his light sleep, beads of sweat softly rolled down his forehead to his chin. Eyes wide, full of panic and awareness flooded them; his heartbeat was pumping so fast that he felt like it eas going to burst out from his chest. 

_Maria..._

Red-orange orbs went down to his lap, filled with mourn and distraught while his heart was heavy with loss; it's been centuries yet he felt such incredible loneliness, such pain as if everything transpired just yesterday night. Turning his head to his left he wanted to see Silver. 

_Silver slowly began to emerge from his sleep, eyes fluttering open, in a way that I couldn't help but fawn over. I must've waken him._

Silver slowly sits up, the covers slowly slid off his shoulders, then down his back till it pooled around his thighs. His body was lean and slender but it bore nicely toned muscles from what exercises he does. 

" Ugh...geez...what's wrong?."  _He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand._

 _It was none of his concern._ " Nothing, just a dream."  _Getting out of bed I stand, stretching my arms and muscles out, hearing and feeling them pop and pull. I can't believe I dreamed about...her. B_ _ut I must admit, I still feel like I'm walking in a nightmare, even though I am wide awake. Whatever small, fragile pure thing that is presented to me, they disappear before my very eyes. A tease my mind has started to concoct against me all of a sudden._

 _Silver looked at me with a puzzled expression, unsure what to necessarily say, which is fine, didn't expect him to._ " Well...alright, but do you want to talk about it?." 

 _Leaning in I brush my lips over those soft, satin ones, finding the urge to not devour such lips harder and harder to contain._ " I'm fine."  _I whispered to Silver in the most assuring tone I could muster up. But Silver didn't respond right away, he instead kisses my lips so lightly that it was similar to a feather brushing against them. He gingerly smiled to me. There was silence, a silence that I absolutely adored between us. Light fingers slowly slid up my arm; it was like he was taking in the image of my body, it must be since he was rather dazed as he stared back at me._

" Okay."  _Silver's voice was so charming- the only voice that I couldn't get annoyed at. I lean in once again, my teeth beginning to bare themselves as I nip and bite his neck, shoulders and chest, wanting to leave my marks all over him. Wanting to physically claim him as my own. Shifting under the covers I got over Silver, hovering over him._

" Wha?-" 

" Be quiet"  _I growled at the white hedgehog, my fingernails digging into the sheets of the bed,_ " Let me do this. I want to make this permanent." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 Blaze's POV 

* * *

 

 

 " Argh! This is bad..."  _Of all events, why did he choose to be MIA for something we were both interested in? It doesn't make any sense!_

Pacing back and fourth, Blaze was in a state of worry, too anxious and nervous to properly function normally. The school gym was heavily filled with students and their science projects, displayed in various booths around the area. Teachers, parents and friends wandered the large gym, eyeing the different projects the students have made.

" This is so bad." 

" Blazey, calm down. I'm sure Silver will come around! Just give him some time!."  _Amy went to my side, placing her hand over my waist, her fingers gently circling my side with care. It felt nice and it certainly does ease up my tension. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a brief moment._

" I will attempt to calm myself down but this isn't like Silver to just miss out on something like this. He was really excited to use his father's technology to further his psychokinesis."  _Even if he was going to somehow miss the contest, fair, whatever this show off event was, he would of at least told me beforehand what, or why he is missing this._

 _Amy sits herself down upon the self built booth behind her, bare legs crossing over the other._ " That's _really_  strange if he never does something like this, but have you gotten any calls or texts back from him?."  _She idly sips her pink boba drink, it was strawberry flavored._

 _I nodded my head to her question_. " Yes, twice and even texted him. So far nothing. I have a feeling that something is going on here but he hasn't told me ."  _I crossed my arms, my tail swaying back and fourth in a irritable way. In the corner of my eye I see a blue dot heading to my direction; that can't possibly be..._

" Oh, hey Sonic! Tails!"  _Amy waved her hand towards the duo. Ah, the blue hedgehog who tried to win my heart. Thought I would never see him again but I'm afraid I was wrong. However, I am interested as to why Sonic was here? Is his friend 'Tails' also in this event too? If so, then what did he made?_

" Hey Ames. Blaze."  _Sonic smiled to the both of us, genuinely happy to see me and Amy- but he could be hiding his true feelings using fake smiles. Could be wrong._ " Whoa! Nice jumpsuit you're wearing. You made that? What's it do?."  _He examined me from top to bottom._

 _That's a lot of questions...but I got time to kill i suppose._ " It's a suit I made in order to better control my flames. And perform new attacks and techniques using my powers."  _My suit, with the help of Silver, allows me to withstand flames of greater temperature that isn't my own. I can even absorb heat to increase my powers to a whole new level. That and if I internally burn up, the suit absorbs it to a safe temperature not only protect myself but others as well. In Sonic's terms, a walking 'heater'._

" Hmmmm..." Tails examined Blaze's black suit, eyes going down to her heels then slowly moving up. " What a interesting concept. A suit that helps control internal and external fire. A regulator of sorts!."

" It was me and Silver's idea."  _Speaking of which, he still hasn't arrived._

" Where is Silver? Aren't you two usually together?."  _Sonic questioned but I didn't fault him, we are always together in every situation, like glue most of the time._

" I don't know myself. He isn't answering my calls or texts. In truth, I don't what's going on with him today but after this event I'm going to find out."  _I said as a matter of fact, crossing my arms, somewhat squinting._

" Hey Blazey? Who's 'judging' you all today?."  _Amy asked curiously. There was no announcements saying 'who' specifically is judging the projects so her question is understandable._ " If the teachers aren't then who is?." 

" I am unsure myself."  _I answered honestly. In fact, the school didn't host this little event either. This is all getting too suspicious right now and I am feeling uncomfortable about it._

" Ivo Robotnik is hosting this little scientific shennangian."  _Tails face palms himself, groaning, showing that he is already mentally exhausted by just saying that name. I know who Robotnik is; his ideals and visions are far fetched, he is a liar and has the brain capacity of a child with unrealistic dreams, yet he is still in business and makes a lot of money for his robotics and biological technologies._

" Whaaaat?! Really?! That ugly pinhead?!."  _Amy was astounded that Robotnik will be the judge today._

" Well that makes sense. He is choosing which of us that he'll take and use as a slave in the near future for his scientific schemes."  _rolling my eyes._

" Yeaaah pretty much, that's why Tails didn't build anything."  _Sonic crosses his arms, his face glanced of slight disgust over the entire conversation about Eggman._

" I'd rather impress a rock than him, to be perfectly frank with you."  _Tails sets his hands to his waist, unamused by this entire event. I couldn't help but chuckle._

" I can understand that. Still, Silver really wanted to do this so I will stay till he arrives, I can't just pick up my things and leave, that is not how I work."  _He never left me behind in any situation so why would I leave him behind?_

" Awwwww! That's so sweet of you Blazey! Come here~!."  _Amy was close enough to easily wrap her arms around my shoulders to pull me closer to her. I got a sweet kiss over my cheek. My face heated up...my heart was beating higher than usual and I felt my hands grow increasingly warm, but I immediately try to calm myself down._

" You're embaressing me..."  _I mumbled, eyes doing down to the floor. Amy scoots off of the booth, only to wrap her free arm around my own._

" Yup! You're really cute when you get all hot and flustered like that!."  _She giggled as she nuzzles her cheek against mine._

_I felt my body heat up, like a pan slowly heating up against the stove's fire. If this keeps up I might accidentally burn her. Wait...the suit! I forgot about it's function! How silly of me. I nuzzle Amy back, lowly purring for her since she likes that, a lot._

Sonic was getting awkward about the random affection Blaze and Amy were giving to each other but he did not, or tried not to look directly at them. Instead he told Tails that he'll catch up with him later after the event is over since he is waiting for Silver. Tails acknowledged Sonic's choice to stick around so he took his leave, rather not be hanging around in a Eggman slave showcase event.

" I'm here! I'm here!!."  _I heard a familiar voice coming from down the aisle. Looking up I noticed a white hedgehog wearing a black jumpsuit. That's him alright. Silver. But who is that? Calmly walking behind him?_

 _Silver approaches me, panting as if he just recently ran a cross country marathon._ " Am I late?."  _He asked in between his heavy panting._

 _Sonic checks the time on his phone,_ " Five minutes before the science event starts, so you made it! Barely, but good to see you here, Sil! And whose that behind you?." 

" Yeah...who is he Silver?."  _I wanted to know the answer, that hood wearing...I assume hedgehog perked my curiosity._

 

 

 

 

* * *

Silver's POV 

* * *

 

 

_Shadow was...well not insistent about wanting to be with me or not but he certainly does what he pleases, and it just so happens that he wanted to follow me to school. It wasn't my idea but I couldn't stop him or say 'no' since he wouldn't even listen. I needed to catch my breath, running across this big campus in a rush took out the air in my lungs._

_After calming my body down I stand upright, answering everyone's question._ " He's...he's my- er..." _How to I explain? Should there be a explanation?_

" I'm his boyfriend." Shadow cuts off Silver quickly, snaking his arm around his waist in a possessive manner. He pulled the stuttering hedgehog closer to his body, quietly exerting his 'possession' and dominance.

 _I was taken back by Shadow's lightning fast words, everyone else was just as shocked. But...why is Sonic making /that/ face? The type of face that people make when they are hurt but attempts to hide it by awkward, pained smiles?_ " I- I mean...yeah, we a- are together." _I stuttered uncontrollably, cheeks flushing bright red. Me and Shadow need to go on a few dates to make it official but considering he is a criminal I doubt we could go to a local fast food place without a thousand cops gunning us down._

 _Blaze stared at me, a mix of confusion and doubt within her eyes. I can feel her sisterly judgement from way over here._ " Boyfriend?...so this was the news you tried to tell me before?."  _I gulped dryly and nervously._

" Yeah, but things just happened so fast! Argh! Sorry Blaze, I'm such a idiot for not telling you sooner, but are you still with me on this?."  _I felt his fingers trail up and down my waist, leaving a burning, tingling sensation in it's wake- I wanted him to stop but I couldn't help but love the attention he is giving me._

" Of course I am. We're friends after all, but we will talk after all of this is over."  _Oh chaos no, not the infamous 'talk'. Her lectures are long, tedious and BORING. More boring than reading a dictionary! And yes, I have read a entire dictionary before._

_Turning around I whisper to Shadow, telling him to go hide somewhere so people won't recognize him- hopefully he will heed my words! I rather not have the entire school on lockdown because of the criminal beside me. The hood I have him covers himself up quite nicely, especially his quills, but he can't hide his eye color or his back spines and tail; there are other black Mobians here so hopefully he won'teasily be recognized if he decides to ignore my request to hide._

" Well, well, well! What do you have here?." 

_Before Shadow could take his leave (shocking enough), the judge and- I assume 'host', made his way towards our booth. Sonic and Shadow turned around simultaneously of each other, facing the scientist approaching. Sonic outright glared at the scientist with the utmost hostility and readable hatred while Shadow-... I am unsure what his readable expression was but I can feel it is anything but 'positive'._

" Tell me, what, or should I say  _where_ is your little project?."  _His smile went wide but I felt strangle uncomfortable, as if he would deceive me with any chance he got; I never met the man so I shouldn't judge him by appearance. It was obvious that he spoke down to us, as if we're children with a amateur projects- but my work is anything but grade school level._

" You're looking at them right now." 

 _The scientist was confused towards my apparent 'cryptic' words._ " What?."  _Absolutely dumbfounded._

_I turn my head to Blaze, eyes giving her the invisible signal. With the nod of her head she understood the silent 'go'._

Closing her eyes to focus her flames, Blaze ignites the fire held within her palms. Her suit began to glow in a fiery pattern, controlling her powers to a safe temperature. 

" Due to the safety of others she cannot show you her true potential with the suit, but I can tell you a little bit about it."  _I felt incredibly excited and egear. Butterflies brushed their soft feather like wings against the walls of my stomach, tickling me._ " The suit helps regulate the temperature and intensity of her natural born flames and any external ones. Not only that she can now withstand temperatures of thousands of degrees because of the suit, but only for a limited time. She can also absorb other flames to strengthen her own powers." 

 _I paused._ " So...er..yeah! I used my father's micro chips for these suits and other expirimental things." 

_Robotnik was quiet. He stared at both me and Blaze, thinking by the look of it. Maybe he doesn't like the black and red flame design on Blaze? So many different reasons as to why my project sucks ran through my mind like a overfilled river. I guess I should start explaining my suit._

Robotnik contemplates, idly rubbing his chin, eyes examining the ugly, disgusting mutated animals with hands and feet. Mobians...unsightly things. 

" The suit I'm wearing strengths my psychokinesis ten times it's original capacity; the more I use it, the more it stores a piece of my brainwaves so I may use my powers if I am unable to mentally. Think of it as a mental memory storage, it saves a copy of my brainwaves and makes me use them again." 

_Still silence. Nervously and somewhat frantically I look around. Sonic gives me two thumbs up, silently cheering me on behind Robotnik while Shadow merely gave me a soften expression- what the hell is /that/ suppose to mean?!_

" Hmmm...I think we have our winner!." 

" W- WHAAAAT?!."  _My jaw nearly fell towards the floor._ " I- I won?!."

" You sure did! Now come to the front of the gym and recieve your trophy!."  _Robotnik slow clapped for me._

" This is awesome! Come on Blaze! Let's get going! You too Shadow! Sonic!."

_I lifted myself up from the ground, quickly dashing my way through the air effortlessly, flying towards the front of the gym towards my very own trophy. Wow...everyone else's projects are pretty impressive! But I'm so glad I won! I know dad would be proud of me! Looking over my shoulder I saw Blaze casually walked towards the front, Amy following behind her. Blaze had a neutral, unimpressed look on her face- why isn't she happy?_

 

 

 

 

* * *

Sonic's POV

* * *

 

 

_I don't know what egghead is planning with this whole 'science fair' thing or what his motives are but whatever it is, I'll be ready for his idiotic schemes. I would be blunt and fish out whatever info I can get out of him but rather not be seen beating up a old, fat man in public like this. Verbally of course. I'm truly happy that Silver won, seeing that excited, gleaming smile on his face but everything seems...'fishy' to me. It unsettled me that I feel like this._

_That and Silver's alleged 'boyfriend'. He is the most suspicious person here in the entire room, but now isn't the time to point fingers and interrogate anyone. I pass Eggman with a suspicious look, eyes squinting at the doctor before disappearing into the crowd._

" It would be wise of you to keep your distance from Silver, blue hedgehog." 

_My ear twitched to the direction of words being said near me. Turning my head to the left side of my body, I noticed that the suspicious hedgehog was walking by my side, his eyes sharp and narrow and hands in his hoodie pocket. I couldn't lie when I say that his red-orange eyes were faintly glowing like some sort of primal animal._

_I scoffed towards his little 'threat', I don't follow any orders from anyone, especially the likes of him._ " Why? You're the easily jealous type?."  _I jabbed at him, cockily smirking._ " Listen, I doubt you two are together since he seemed awkward about telling everyone you both are a 'thing', but I'm not going to keep my distance from him  You can't control me."

_The quick moment my eyes gandered to the other's eyes I felt a chill tingle down my spine. The other hedgehog's gaze was heavily intense- it was like he was getting ready to attack me head on, but instead he lightly chuckled. A chuckle that made me shiver- I haven't felt like this in my entire life. Sure, I get nervous but frightened? Never. So this guy means serious business._

" Such a ignorant hoglet." 

" What?." _Did he just call me a baby?_   _I furrow my brows, I couldn't help but want to spin dash this jerk into oblivion. What's the deal with him?_

" You don't know what I'm capable of." _He snarled at me, slightly showing his canines towards me._ " If you truly desire torture before death, then I shall provide you what you want."  _What is this hedgehog's name again? 'Shadow', right? Wow, a edgy name that fits his overall personality. I scoffed at him, he talks big but can he back it up? I know that I'm cocky, quick witted and prideful but he is the one who doesn't know what I'm capable of when I get semi-serious._

" Silver is mine and mine alone. I will kill you before he even realizes you existed."  _He bore holes into my eyes but I didn't flinch away._

 _Instead I stared back, giving him such a serious expression that I never thought would exist within me._ " He isn't some trophy item to 'claim'."  _I rolled my hands into fists, quelling my anger._ " He has feelings- something you probably never heard of." 

_We glared at each other the whole way. A silent battle between eyes. Vibrant emerald green versus fiery red-orange eyes. I always thought of Silver as a cool guy to hang out with, but since this stuck up jerk literally began making threats the moment we locked eyes with each other then I knew that the fight for Silver and his feelings would begin. I care for the youngster but if Shadow treats and views him as a object then I will intervene in their little 'relationship'._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like possessive and dominating shadow and protective, caring sonic...


	9. Colors Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic began to think for the first time in his life instead of using his feet

Sonic stood in the front of the crowd, having a good view of Silver and Blaze while Amy stood by his side, taking a large amount of pictures of the duo who won the science fair, hosted by Ivo Robotnik. Shadow stood right beside Amy, having her be between him and Sonic like a wall. Mobians and humans alike were interested in the suits Silver and Blaze made while a few were downright outraged about their lose. 

" Ladies and gentleman! These two willing participants have dazzled me impressed by their simple but advanced projects! And for that they won not only a trophy but a free three day trip to my newest site! Eggman Land! Filled with fun and adventure! That no human or Mobian can resist!." Robotnik announced as he spoke into the microphone. 

_I nearly gagged. Eggman Land? That place is absolutely garbage. Heck, I shouldn't call it garbage, it's more than that. It's like a personal egotistical paradise for Egghead up there- even his snacks and drinks are all robot or Egg related. I personally don't know which is worse, having Eggman's face as a cup or having a cookie that's shaped as a egg. Still, I clapped for Silver, faintly smiling up to the ever so joyous youngster._

Soon after the wave of applause calmed, the school superstar crossed his arms, unimpressed by the so called 'prize' Robotnik had in store for the dynamic duo winners. With a scrunched face he impatiently tapped his foot against the wood flooring, in a speed that made his red sneakers nothing but a blur. 

_In the corner of my eye I noticed Shadow, staring hard towards Silver, who is talking about how hard he worked on their projects and stuff like that. Why does he look so mad? So pissed off? Must be his natural expression, the resting bitch face- how in the heck could Silver find any interest in Shadow? The guy's moody and unfriendly in every aspect. Not to be a jerk but Silver gotta be blind for dating that hedgehog._

Silver walks down the stage, holding the trophy tightly within his palms, Blaze following suit. 

In a blink of a eye Amy rushed towards Blaze, wrapping her arms around the noble cat, her body swinged.  _"_ Blazy! I'm so happy you won!." The pink hedgehog squealed, raining pecks all over Blaze's face. The other's reaction was timid and flushed, but she held her hand over Amy's waist. 

" T- thank you, Amy." Blaze whispered, stuttering as she never imagined herself getting bombarded by so many kisses from such a cute girl. 

_I never seen Amy run /that/ fast for anyone besides me, back when she liked me and all. Seeing her happy and away from my personal space puts me at ease. She had always been my friend and lil' slugger when I was in any danger out of my physical capabilities but I never had romantic interest in her. Something she didn't understand. Now she is with Blaze, the-_

" Sonic? Hey? Are you okay?." 

Sonic was standing still, gazing at the merged purple and pink bodies by the stage. Eyes were fixated until the light grey male appeared in his line of sight. " Oh, hey bud." Sonic chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head to ease his mind. " Yeah I'm fine, just spacin' out is all." Sonic chuckled, lightly punching Silver's arm. 

_I'm such a mess today. I really need to pull myself together. Silver /was/ going to say something but the black hedgehog with red eyeliner was by his side before the other could've even open his mouth. Talk about possessive. Being a show-off and trying to grind my gears, Shadow wraps his hand around Silver's waist, fingers caressing his side in a intimate way. I can tell that Shadow is silently exerting his 'claim' over Silver...the jerk._

" Uh...guys?." 

_My brows furrowed in anger and...maybe slight jealousy but mostly anger. It's like I can't have Silver as a friend; Shadow probably sees me as a potential threat so that's why he's acting like this. I'm assuming but it's the best guess I can come up with. Look, Silver is a nice guy and friend, and maybe he's pretty cute and awkward but he deserves better than me or that asshole he calls a 'boyfriend'._

" GUYS!." Silver yelled out to the two hedgehogs, who were staring each other down with such intensity that all else around them were completely shut out. 

" Yeah?."

" What?." 

Both Sonic and Shadow responded simultaneously, their attention towards Silver. 

" Er...I was thinking of all of us going to lunch to celebrate our win. What do you guys think? I don't know which place to eat at so it's up for debate."  _Oh wow, my time to shine with this one. I know the perfect place to take Blaze amd Silver for some grub._

" I have a sugg-"

" Why don't we go out for some fast food? That sounds like a proper celebratory lunch."  _And of course the jerk cuts me off. Silver thought about the offer before shaking his head, saying that he couldn't afford such a nice lunch for all of us; frowning heavily. I felt bad, even if Shadow thought of the idea, so I decided to cheer Silver up._

" Dude, it's ok. We will all pitch in for the bill."  _I smiled towards Silver, my voice soft and assuring. I hope this will make him happy._

 _But I was wrong._ " No! No! I wanted to buy all of us lunch with my own money! I....GAH! I would feel so bad!."  _Geez...Silver can be so cute. I lean against the stage with my arm. One leg over the other, my 'relaxing' pose I usually do when talking to Silver; I don't know why I do this, I suppose its just a habit?_

" Chill Sil. This is what friends do, right? Split money so we can all have fun."  _Even if Shadow is with him, Silver deserves a nice time with his friends. Speaking of which, I wonder what Knucks and Tails are doing? I'll shoot them a text later._

 _Blaze chimes in, holding Amy's hand, their fingers interlaced._ " He's right Silver. This is what friends do for one another. Remember the time as kids that you wanted that silly chao popsicle and had no quarters?."  _Blaze reminded Silver, her free hand over her hip._

" But Blaze! This is different!." 

" Even so, we all deserve a good meal for our hard work. All the time and hours we spent on these suits deserves a nice celebration, right?."  _Letting go of Amy's hand she steps forward to Silver, only to give him a friendly, assuring hug. Shadow gave her a quick glare before letting go of the other. What's Shadow's damage? Not even a friend could hug Silver? Guys like Shadow make me irritated and angry. Ugh._

In the corner of Sonic's eye he noticed a blob of black, it stood out like a sore thumb compared to the bright and colorful colors around him. Turning his head to see what the hell caught his eye it was already gone.

_Am I seeing things?_

* * *

  _Man...what a day._

Sonic lied in his blue and red colored bed, staring up to the ceiling, his mind drifting off into his thoughts and the events that happened today. With his hands behind his head and legs crossed comfortably over one another, the blue hedgehog was lost within his head, thinking. The room he slept in was covered in various video game posters, bands, and movies. The carpeted floor was covered in dirty laundry, homework long forgotten, crumbs and love letters that he kept forgetting to throw away. His TV had gaming systems cluttered around it, plugged in to every and any plug behind the screen and outlets. On his desk was even a bigger mess of rubbish but the most noticeable thing in the hedgehog's room was his trophy case. Gold fluttered and shined under the light within the case while big blue ribbons were hanging upon the wooden columns, showing off the achievements he has made during his years in high school, events and clubs.

Listening to music within his earbuds, Sonic's foot 'tapped' to the rhythm of his song.  _Why didn't I see this all before? I'm such a idiot._  Sonic sits up, his eyes going down to his lap, full of melancholy and soft distressed.  _I knew Silver liked me, it was clearly obvious the way he was so awkward and gets red in the face a lot but Blaze stood out to me more...but now that they are both taken and-_

Sonic turns his body, his legs dangling off of the bed.  _Guess I screwed up, didn't I? Like always._ The young male removed his music from his folded down ears, setting them down on his nightstand. Taking his leave he opens the door, heading towards the bathroom to shower. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Mehpiles POV

* * *

 

_Now that Shadow has been revived by the ritual things can finally go underway. But I knew that Shadow will not go down without a fight...that is why this pathetic soul will do my bidding for me without even realizing it._

_Love is all too easy to manipulate and twist- fragile and insignificant._

After a hour, Sonic returns to his room, wearing a damp towel around his waist. Fur and quills drenched in water, he had the scent of sweet vanilla around him. He inhaled then exhaled, feeling fresh and ready to call in for the night.

_And there he is. I swayed my hips in a seductive manner, eyes locked onto Sonic's as I moved closer to him. I chuckled at his awed  and shocked expression. As soon as I got close the Mobian he backed up against the closed door._

" How'd you get in...here? I locked the window?." 

 _I scoffed, something Silver would do to that idiotic question._ " Psychokinesis Sonic, remember?."  _I leaned against his body, eyes half lidded and lips a mere inch from the other's. Silver is too modest to wear anything provocative so I took the form of a defeated Silver; scars, small but notable to see over his forearms. Wearing a overly large yellow shirt and short-shorts underneath for sleep wear, I made myself look cute, something Silver would wear to bed when it got too cold in his room due to his father's arrogance._

" Silver, you gotta go. If pops sees you like this-"  _Sonic places his hands over my shoulders, pushing me away._ " I don't know what you're thinking but you have...Shadow. He's a jerk, no offense, but you two are suppose to be together. Not sneaking into my-"

 _I silenced him. Our lips crashed together but only briefly, knowing Silver he would be overly shy._ " I- I can't break up with him. He won't let me, S- Sonic."  _I shook my body, expressing my fear and false anxieties. Pulling away from the blue hedgehog I held myself, being as defenseless and weak as Silver would be._ " He hurt me in so many ways that...I ran away. I didn't know where else to go but here. I'm sorry I bothered you, maybe I should go back..." 

 _Immediately Sonic took my hand, interlacing my fingers with his._ " I knew he was nothing but trouble. I do know that your dad works a lot, but mine's doesn't. You can spend the night here but lay low. Hmmm..." Sonic scans the room for a safe hiding place for Silver. " Aha! Okay, as crazy as this sounds, sleeping in my closest is the only good place to be in. It's practically empty and wide enough to toss and turn in." 

 _So willing to help Silver..._ " T-...thank you Sonic. You were the only person besides Blaze that is kind to me and didn't bully me for my time spent here at school."  _I smiled tenderly to the blue Mobian. From that simple gesture, Sonic wrapped his arms around me in a caring, loving manner. His fingers going through my fur thoughtfully._

" Tomorrow I'm going to straighten things out for you. He shouldn't say such crap towards someone like you- the dude is nothing but a hassle."  _He held me harder. By the name of Solaris I wanted to rip his heart out and crush it within the palm of my hand- I truly did, but I must contain myself in order to achieve my godhood once again._

" Sonic...don't do something like that for me, maybe if I talked to him-" 

" Then what? He'll just talk more crap towards you and treat you like an object. I've seen that happened today, I talked to Shadow and that is what he truly sees in you! I..." Sonic bit his lower lip, expression was conflicted. 

 _My hand caressed Sonic's cheek._ "...Okay. You talk to him, but be careful, he has a really bad temper and he is very strong."  _I said. I was going to pull away and head to the closet to 'sleep' but Sonic wouldn't let me go. I struggled a bit._ " Uhm? Sonic? Please let go." 

" Not till you give me a goodnight kiss~." 

 _You've got to be kidding me. This hedgehog is so childish- I feel ashamed for taking on the form of this infant species. Fulfilling his request I give him a 'goodnight kiss', more like a peck, I nearly lost my concentration of this form and gagged but I somehow perfectly contained my disguise._ "..."  _Sonic stared at me._

" W- What? Did I kiss you wrong?."  _Something Silver would say._

 _The other shook his head._ " No, no. It's just that...It felt different than what I imagined."

" Well sometimes kissing people that you dream about will be different when you kiss them in reality. A- anyways, goodnight Sonic!."  _Scrambling out of the other's hold I rushed towards the closet, sliding the door closed behind me. My Solaris, glad that shit was over. As soon as I retain my powers once again I will slaughter that one first for making me almost vomit._

 

 

 

 

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

 

 

" See? I knew you'd like it!." _I exclaimed in glee as Shadow intently watched the scary movie, heavily interested in it. When it comes to 90's late night horror flicks I get a kick out of them! They are just nostalgic is all, and when watching alone I tend to watch a full on marathon, but now that Shadow is out of his little prison I finally have someone to have fun watching movies with._

Wearing a grey shirt with a video game graphic design in front, blue basketball shorts on and white house slippers, Silver cuddled with the criminal under a silken blanket. Shadow continued to borrow Silver's pants and boxers- most of his shirts are too small for Shadow to wear so he now goes shirtless most of the time, something Silver likes to drool towards most of the time. 

"...So if you fall asleep and dream then he'll kill you and take your soul?."  _Shadow questioned._

" Well yeah. He's getting his revenge on the parents who burned him in the past by killing their kids."  _I explained, but hopefully didn't spoil it for Shadow._ " There are more movies of Nightmare on Elm Street, and in each movie they talk about more about the antagonist."

_Shadow wrapped his arm around my waist, wanting me to get closer to him. How could I refuse? I scoot over to my boyfriend, resting my head over his shoulder. I would've had us stay downstairs for movie watching but since dad doesn't know that his son summoned a centuries old hedgehog who was trapped in a powerful emerald, it doesn't sound like the brightest idea for us to get caught. And knowing my dad he would have a heart attack if he found out I was dating a male hedgehog with...er...black fur. Yes, he is sadly he is one of /those/ parents._

" Interesting..." 

" Yeah! This is my favorite scary movie to watch, right next to Friday the 13th."  _I chirped. This is the first time Shadow watched television as well as a movie, he seems to like it to a extent._

" I can tell."  _Shadow turns his head towards me, leaning in to kiss me. I just love his quiet kisses and demands, it drives me crazy. I gave him what he wanted, my full attention, but...I know why he is like this, and it is understandable after what he has been through before me. Loneliness. We kept kissing, I catch small breaths in between but soon, Shadow overpowered me. Laying me down on the carpet he began to kiss me harder, passionate but in his own way._

" Sha- mmn!."  _He slipped pass my lips, out tongues flicked and laced together, dancing in our mouths._

Silver's hand accidently touched the remote on the carpeted floor as he attempted to sit up, turning off the TV. With the room dark aside from the stars on the ceiling and walls, it was dark. The chaos emerald beside Shadow glowed much brighter than the stars on the ceiling but not by much.

 _I ran my fingers through his quills as he made me fall onto my back. Callous hands slipped into my shorts, feeling my thighs and legs. If he went any farther I don't think I could've handled it._ " You're so fucking innocent...I want to keep you forever."  _Shadow growled as he pulled away from the kiss and started to spread my legs open. I felt his fingers glide over my dick, I immediately covered my crotch, I didn't want him to be anywhere near my sensitive area. Especially /that/ area. I averted my eyes from his capturing gaze, face flushed deeply._

" You're already hard?..."  _Shadow chuckled, he slowly licks his canines in a feral way._ " I'm going to have so much fun with you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that its short. laptop is not as good as it used to.


	10. Colors Collide pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Silver and Shadow's love making goes off on a horrible start.

_Removing his hands I slam them down over his head._ " Don't you dare hide your body from me."  _The last thing I want in this new life is for you to hide yourself. Your body is slim, lean and beautiful in my eyes, there is nothing to cover up and hide it from._

Silver whimpered, his entire face went red from those blunt demanding words, from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. The psychic hedgehog trembled, nervous beyond belief, but he trusts Shadow no matter what happens to him for he knows that deep down, the other won't ever hurt him.

Silver's reaction puzzled the ebony criminal.  _Is he scared? There's nothing to be afraid of._ Then it hit Shadow like a carriage.  _Ah, I see now._ Releasing his forceful hold of Silver's wrists he sits up. 

" W- why'd you...?." Silver sat up quickly, eyes widened and fully confused as to Shadow's strange actions. 

Sitting down himself down, his back against the bed, Shadow sighed, his fingers running through his quills, he felt them smooth back under his fingertips. " You're not ready yet."  _If you acted like that when I merely hovered over you and touched you, then you aren't prepared for what's to come. I turned my head to face Silver, only to have him glare at me with a angry expression. What did I do wrong?_

" I  _am_  ready! I've been ready since the day I su- broke you free from your prison!."  _Silver took my hand and placed it over his crotch without even the slightest hesitation._ " Please, Shadow...I want you to be my first everything. Can you?."  _Leaning in he nuzzled his cheek against mine, purring softly- he knew that whenever he purred it gets me wild with the urge of giving him what he wants. He was certainly determined._

Their scents mixed, deep purring from both males emitted from their throats in unison.

_How could I resist not giving him what he desires? Though Silver took the initiative, surprisingly enough. Shifting he sits on my lap, his ass sitting right over my erection. I knew he was teasing me by the way he adjusted himself, his ass circling around the tip, he was so 'innocent' about it as if he was doing no crime whatsoever, but he knew exactly what he was doing and what his intentions were. I decided to remove his shorts- they were in my way. Silver worn no undergarments shamelessly exposing himself to me. Ah, so he knew, or assumed that something like this would happen? I have to admit, that was smart of him._

_Silver spread his legs wide with no shame, using my knees to balance himself. His eyes were avoiding mine, his teeth sunk into his lower lip- still so shy about sex but that is what makes this all the more fun. His cock twitching and already wet with anticipation, wanting my attention, needing my attention. It may be dark but I used to hunt in the darkness, I lived in it, I can see Silver and his body perfectly fine. However, using his powers his hands began to glow a dim cyan blue._

" Shadow..."  _He reached his hands out to me. Pulling me closer to his chest we began kissed deeply, almost animalistic by the way we didn't hold back. Our tongues battled for dominance but like usual I dominated Silver, slipping my tongue into his warm little mouth while he sucked and flicked it- whimpering in the process. His kiss was sloppy, but I help guide him, he was new to kisses after all. Removing himself from my lips he went up to my ear, whispering lewd, sexual demands that he wanted me to do to him. Fuck him raw, make him scream out my name, do whatever I like with him, even if it 'hurts'. How is this still the timid Silver I know? Perhaps this is the side of Silver he never knew he had? Regardless, he has given me permission to fuck him to the ground without holding back._

_But I want to have a bit of fun with my boytoy before he passes out from exhaustion._

_Closing in, I give him hard, long licks over his neck, dragging my tongue over it, slowly making my way to his throat. I felt it vibrate under his tongue- Silver is so unbelievably cute. As I lick him, Silver himself ruffles and scratches my quills, making myself purr ever louder. It felt euphoric, too good for me to contain myself._

" Shadow...I- ow!." 

_I bit down over Silver's throat, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make him flinch._

" Be gentle!."  _Silver whined._

_Of course I smirk, kissing away the pain and lightly sucking on it. I absolutely love hearing Silver whine, complain and whimper. It's music to my ears and it makes my heart beat even faster._

" Much better..."  _Silver melted into my hands._

_I lay him down on the carpet, opening his legs for easy access. I noticed that his tail was cutely wagging; fuck...that's so adorable coming from the other, he was excited._

Shadow leans in, slightly opening his mouth. Lightly he licked the wet tip, tasting the beads of precum that rolled down the shaft. He went lower, purposely taking things slow. Painstakingly slow, to the point of torture for Silver. The hedgehog below swears under his breath, not creative ones of course but it did make Shadow all the more harder, hearing the timid hedgehog swore and writhe under him. " Ngh...Shadow...go faster." Silver whined, his fingernails clawing into the carpet. His balls clenched and more of his cum began to drip, making a mess of his silky white fur above, matting it up as well as dripping onto the carpet under him.

_I didn't go fast, in fact I went slower. Giving him light licks and sucks all over his cock and balls. Seeing him squirm and whine like this was beautiful. But my goal isn't to make him cum because of this. No, the fun has just begun. I wanted to tease him more but by the looks of it, he was about to cum, so I ceased my actions._

Removing himself, Shadow shifts Silver, making him go on his hands and knees, ass propped up for his viewing pleasure. Shadow smirked, giving Silver a slap on his ass. The other helped in slight pain. " Ow!." Shadow stifled a small laugh, he barely applied any pressure yet that hurt? He doubts he will never get bored having sex with Silver. 

 _I got on top of Silver's back, hovering above the other; my cock poked and rub against Silver's little ass, teasing him but not slipping inside him yet. Putting my fingers inside I invade Silver's mouth, pushing past teeth and playing with his tongue._ " You like it when I play with you, don't you?." _I earned myself a hum as a response, his ass rubbing against my crotch. He panted like a animal in heat, wanting to mate so badly, wanting to make love to me, but in due time he will get what he wants. When my fingers were nicely coated with his saliva I removed them, only to go straight to his ass and stretch him out. Silver was incredibly soft inside and warm, warmer than I originally thought. I started with two fingers because I knew that he could take me and my cock without any difficulties, so I added a third finger, then a fourth; Silver gasped in the conflicting pain and pleasure but I knew he could take in more, he merely didn't want to admit it. It's fine, we have all the time in the world to have sex and see what his limits are. It's the purest of  people are usually the most filthy in bed._

Shadow thrusted his fingers into the panting and moaning psychic below, smiling sadistically as he watched his lover become undone in the most erotic and beautiful of ways. However once wide enough he pulled his pajama pants down and shoved right in. Silver muffled a scream but using his bottom lip it was somewhat silenced, but it didn't help whatsoever. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as pain and pleasure ripped right through him. He was about to move away from Shadow, buck him right off but the onyx hedgehog kept him in place with his hands over the other's hips. It was like his body wad being split into two, it was so much to take it in all at once.

He slightly pulled out, only to forcibly shove right back in, thrusting hard and relentlessly, hovering over Silver in such a shameful position that will surely embarrass the other when he fully realizes it. Shadow leaned in, his lips tugging and pulling over Silver's ear. " You're mine...forever." _I will never let you go, Silver. If you run from me then I will hunt you down, heaven or hell, living or dead. You brought me here for a purpose, a reason, and I shall give you want you want. I lick and gnaw the base of his ear, only to earn myself a blissful moan._

Silver thrusted back, going with Shadow's rough, rhythmic thrusts, moaning and panting, saying Shadow's name over and over again.  _You are the one good thing left in this world, I'm not about to let anyone hurt you and take you away from me._

" Shadow..."

_You are mine. I am yours._

" S- Shadow..." 

_Your love and care fulfills my every need. It is all I can possibly want and more._

" AHH! SHADOW!!!." Silver cried out as he came, his back arched and legs spreading even wider as his cum splattered across his stomach and to the carpet, it was thin and opaque, warm. Shadow himself came not long after, thrusting his orgasm deep inside Silver to his core until he was utterly satisfied. Once finished he pulled away from Silver slowly, wanting this image to be burned into his mind forever. Something to look back to and cherish. He soon lies on the ground beside the other, panting heavily. " Come here." Shadow cooed.

 _Silver got on top of me and well...fell upon me in exhaustion, face nuzzled into my chest fur. It was a heavenly silent between us. We were breathing hard, the mere light touches that came into contact with one another set out skin ablaze with electric sensations that gave us goosebumps._ " Shadow?."  _after what felt like a hour, Silver shifted his body, now sitting on top of me._ "..." 

" What? What's wrong?."  _what's with the face? Reaching up to him I place my hand over his cheek, thumb stroking the side. Silver leaned into the touch, eyes half closed upon the contact._

" I...I want you to promise me something. Don't leave me like you did last time. I swear to Chaos if you-"

 _I shushed him quickly- he immediately shut his mouth._ " I don't plan on leaving you, if that's what you're worried about."  _I assured Silver. If I do need to leave Silver for whatever reason, whether going to a foreign area or needing to do anything on my own I will at least vaguely tell him beforehand to ease his frantic thoughts._ " Where else would I go? Where else would I eat and sleep? You are the only Mobian that has shown me kindness from deep within the heart." 

 _Silver relaxed, laying back down on top of me. See? I knew he would be content with the answer I provided for him._ " You're right..."  _He rests his head over my heart, his fingers play with chest hair, saying no more. Silver must be sleepy, which I'm not surprised by. To lull him I idly ruffle and fluff his fur up while staring at him. Every subtle movement he made, every little breath he breathes...I can't help but want to hold him like this forever, embracing one another and forgetting about the world outside of us._

_But I knew that such a thought, such a wish couldn't exist. Like a parasite, the world will invade our paradise and bring it to ruin._

 

 

 

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

 

 

_Okay, last night was a wild ride, considering he just went in dry. I must've been really out of it if I allowed him to...to do that to me. Still, I don't regret a single thing about it. I wanted Shadow to be my first and keep it that way. Forever._

Silver brushes his teeth, looking at his reflection with a tired, sleepy expression. Sleep still clung to his eyes and his fur was more than just 'messy'. It was a disaster. His quills hung over his eyes like bangs, he looked like a absolute mess, the two large quills behind his head were incredibly fluffed and sprawled out of place. The bristles of the toothbrush brushed over his canines, cleaning them and freshening up his breath. 

_This is so awesome! I should really thank Mephiles for giving me the emerald, otherwise I would've never met Shadow. Yeah, he's a criminal and killed people but he's also head over heels for me too! Though I'm unsure if I should be ecstatic or concerned about that. A killer in love. Sounds like something straight out of a romance novel. But Shadow isn't evil or a bad guy from what I seen...but it still strikes me baffled as to how he got into a military island. Hell, why did he go to that specific place?_

Silver stopped and thought to himself as he spat out the liquid toothpaste into the bowl of the running sink, unaware of the dark figure lurking in the background. Hands creepily slip around slim hips, warm puffs of air went over his shoulder. " Where do you think you're going?." Shadow held Silver in his arms, his chin rested over the other's shoulder.

Silver instantly leaned into his hold. " To school?." He was unsure why the other asked him that random quesrion, it confused Silver.

" Why go back? I can teach you all you need to know. Science, math, literature." _Shadow named a few subjects he learned from his youth...I assume._ " School...feh." Shadow scoffed, " They teach you absolutely nothing."

 _I rolled my eyes, but what he said was kinda true. I doubt I'll be using algebra and trigonometry in any point in my entire life._ " Nice try Shadow but this era is technically the 'future' for you. What I mean is that those subjects have changed drastically by a few centuries so I gotta leaen it. Don't get me wrong, the school system is terrible here and makes me want to die of how bad it is, but I need to go to school in order to get my diploma so future jobs can hire me." _Hard to believe that a local pizza restaurant wants employees to have diplomas now. It's of course a first job to start me off, so I don't expect much_ _from it._

_Shadow doesn't want me to go however, that was obvious enough to tell but I couldn't help but feel sad for him. I'm his only source of entertainment here, without me then what is he suppose to do? Stare at the wall? But knowing Shadow he'll bound to find something to do, with or without me._

_He shrugged his shoulders._ " Worth a shot."  _Shadow snorts, planting a kiss over my neck. Using his hand he slicks my quills back, exposing my eyes,_ " So cute."  _he whispered before taking his leave. I didn't look back to watch him, instead I used the mirror to do so._

 _My cheeks were flushed, I huffed towards his words and actions._  " Idiot."  _I mumbled under my breath, but I am the real idiot here. I was so desperate to fall in love that I basically summoned a killer. Shadow was right about all that, what he said before when we first met._ _Still, Shadow is such a incredible hedgehog, I admire his mental strength and endurance; being able to survive in such a small, claustrophobic prison for so many years. Speaking of which...how old is he? He's probably old enough to be my great, great grandfather._

Silver shivered uncomfortably at the thought. 

_But Shadow looks so young, like in his early twenties. Maybe I'll ask him later._

After brushing his teeth and getting himself ready for school, Silver decided to wear something casual. Something to cover up his bite marks and hickies. It was getting a little warm out but that doesn't stop from from wearing a black thin v-neck sleeved shirt with matching black pants that perfectly fits around his legs and thighs, midnight blue belt and yellow shoes. He pulls out his chest fur from under his shirt so he wouldn't be too hot for him. To top it all off, he grabbed his favorite yellow hoodie, it matched his eyes.

_Man, I look sophisticated- that or a hipster on his way to the nearest coffee shop. Either way I look nice! Hm, is that my self confidence growing I see?_

Silver snickers to himself. 

_Must be._

Shadow himself was dressing himself up as well, wearing the hover boots he stole from the island, ripped jeans and a dark grey coat with nothing underneath.

_Shadow took a shower earlier than me, around 3 in the morning. By that time I sleep lightly since 4 is my wake up call and shower. 5 is breakfast and 6 is my time to head out the door. My full schedule, incredibly mundane but it is what it is._

" SILVER! HEEEEEY!." a loud voice echoed throughout the sleepy neighborhood.

_What the hell?_

Silver walks over to his window, wondering who in the hell is calling his name at this hour. Opening his curtains and blinds he unlocks the window, pulls it up and sticks his head out. " W- what? What the hell hell are you doing? Why are you here?." His gold eyes were wide with surprise to see the high school superstar standing on top of a tree branch, close to his window. 

" Waiting for your slow butt!." _Sonic was full of restlessness and eagerness for anything, like always but...something was different about this._ " I'm here to walk to school with you! So get your butt in gear and hurry up!."

 _Sonic the Hedgehog? Walking me to school? Well isn't that a rare thing to see at 4 in the morning._ " Uh..."  _I try to think of something to say to the other._ " Thanks Sonic. I'll-"

" He will be walking with me, blue hedgehog." Shadow entered into the conversation from the fray, wrapping his arm around my waist.

 _Oh geez._ " Shadow, get back inside, don't embarrass me, please."  _I pleaded to him, lightly pushing him back into my room, away from the window._ " It's too early for fighting, or any shennangians between you two." 

Sonic's eyes widened in shock, in absolute awe. Silver is dating the black Hedgehog he saw on tv! The one who caused all that commotion in Radical Highway. " Silver...how can you be dating  _that_ guy?!." 

" Huh? Wait..."  _AW FUCK! I FORGOT TO HIDE SHADOW! THIS IS SO BAD!_ Silver freaks out internally, screaming at himself for not putting on the hoodie over Shadow, or realizing that Shadow is a criminal and any exposure to the population outside will cause a chaotic stirr. The one second he forgot, Sonic of all people recognized him. " Look, I can explain."

" You don't need to, Silver." Shadow climbs out of the window, jumping down to the roof of the tree house below. " Why are you so concerned about who he falls in love with? Or who he associates himself with? Last time I heard, Silver was alone, single, silently desperate for a lover." Shadow squints down to the blue male, having a cold gaze and arms crossed. " Don't tell me you are  _now_ having feelings for Silver? Of all people?." 

Sonic said nothing. All he did was growl, his teeth visibly clenched and his ears folded down. 

 " Hmph. Looks like I'm right after all, how utterly sad. Yet feeling any pity for you is far from my mind."

 _Sonic has feelings for me? Now? It's already too late, I have Shadow and nothing will ever change that._ " Sonic..."

" Heh." Sonic relaxes himself, his posture shifts from being tense to being calm, " Yeah, maybe I got some lovey-dovey feelings for Sil, so what? But I'll be damned if I continue to hear and see you treat Silver like a object of your screwed up desires." He admitted. " For once in my life I want to finally stop and think instead of using my feet to make my desicions'."

_Shadow sees me nothing but a object? Really? I turned my head to Shadow, hoping that he says otherwise._

" You assume that I view him as a trophy; he is more than that to me, something your tiny little mind can't even comprehend." Shadow jumps down to the grass. " You run aimlessly instead of using your better judgement. Absolutely pathetic; and you call yourself a hedgehog?."  _Shadow scoffed, shaking his head. I suppose there is 'expectations' of being a hedgehog._ " Hard to believe that I am the same species as you. Your mere presence mocks me." Shadow spat.

Sonic hops off the branch, now at eye level of Shadow. Despite their age difference, they both were at the same height of each other, staring hard. Cool emerald green against blazing red-orange. " Oh really? That doesn't assure me whatsoever, but no matter what you say; I'm going to protect Silver, from the likes of  _you_!."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for sticking around and giving me nice comments. i really do appreciate it


	11. Colors Collide pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are unraveled and clear yet the answer is still far from Silver.

_Swooping in I got in between Sonic and Shadow, my hands up against their chests to push them away from getting any closer to each other._ " Okay guys, let's just calm down and be rational here."  _I said, but I doubt they would consider being civil since I can hear them growling within their throats- Shadow beared his canines as well as Sonic, shockingly enough. I never seen Sonic like this before...it is like he is a whole different hedgehog._

" Sil, just listen to me. Shadow isn't someone to stick along with for a emotional ride, he's just goin' to use you and hurt you."  _Sonic explained, looking down to me with concern in his eyes. A softness I can't help but fawn over from Sonic himself. He's really worried about me. Something I never personally saw before, it tugs on my heart strings._

" Silver? Don't even listen or even acknowledge that hedgehog's presence whatsoever. Come with me, I'll take you to your destination." _Shadow grabbed my arm, pulling me to his direction, but soon Sonic grabbed my other arm, pulling in the opposite way._

" You gotta be insane if you think Sil will go with you!." 

" Guys."

" I am insane, but he keeps what little sanity I have. He's with me."

" Guys!."

"...Nah, you already lost your mind. The moment I first met you you had that crazed 'look' in your eyes. You definitely want to kill me any anyone else who is close to Silver."

" Guys! You're hurting me!"  _I yelled. They both immediately released me from their hold._ " Ugh...you two need to realize something." Silver rubs his arms to comfort that slight pain, " Fighting over me isn't going to solve anything. Sonic, I consider you as my friend, my first male friend at that, aside from Blaze. I value our friendship. But I'm with Shadow and happy to-" 

" Okay, hold up," Sonic interrupted, " You were getting all sad and crap with me last night in my room, saying that you wanted to end your relationship with that emo bag of angst over there, but too afraid to actually call it off, now you're saying that you're happy with him? I don't get you or your conflicting feelings." Sonic sighed in irritation, placing his hands over his wasit. " I held you and kissed you good night, hoping that'll change things, maybe even help you reconsider. Guess not."

 _I blushed incredibly hard, I felt my face heating up from my cheeks to the tips of my ears._  " WHAT?! I WAS NOWHERE NEAR YOUR PLACE! I was at home!."  _I told Sonic truthfully and frantically._

" I can confirm. He was with me, blue hedgehog, being the oh so 'romantic' type."  _Shadow smirked towards me, eyeing me up. I felt his eyes undressing me and that made me incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable._

 _I pushed Shadow,_ " SHUT UP! GAH! YOU ARE SO DIFFICULT TO DEAL WITH!."  _I yelled at him. It's too early for this shit, Shadow knows it too, but he wanted to be a asshole and tease me, rile me up. It was hard not to get mad at him, his words and desicions drive me completely crazy. I sighed heavily, turning my attention to the quiet Sonic._ " I was watching movies with this asshole right here."  _I huffed,_ " So I don't know what you're talking about, Sonic."

 _His expression was downright confused, puzzled. He was quiet, thinking hard about something._ " That's impossible. You were in my room, saying how Shadow abuses you and things like that. It _was_  you! I mean...who else has quills stationed right up to their forehead?."  _Sonic questioned me. Sonic has never lied to me before, or to anyone in general. He's up front and honest- sometimes he's blunt about things but overall truthful and honest. It was so puzzling._

" Sonic? Look, I don't know what's going on with you but if you want to talk about it then we can."  _I offered._

 _He shook his head._ " No, I-" 

Sonic was sharply cut off.

" You disappointed me."  _I heard a familiar voice._

" Mephiles? Where are you? Mephiles? Are you going to say I was making out with you in your room too?."  _I said aloud as I turn my head, looking around my front lawn and beyond until I eventually spotted the strange black hedgehog._

" No. I am here to take matters into my own hands. I have seen and heard all of your immature bickering and actions for long enough." 

Emerging from Silver's shadow, Mephiles rises, taking on the form of Silver himself. His appearance was beyond flawless for he was identical to Silver aside from the primordial aqua green eyes and sharp irises. Floating above the three hedgehogs he shook his head. " Sonic, I expected more out of you, taking Silver from Shadow's clutches but instead you use logic than your urges and desires."

" M- Mephiles?! So you were the one who..."  _Sonic was disgusted, more than I personally was._

_I clenched my hands and teeth. How can he do this to Sonic? To me?_

" And I hated every second of it. I wanted to kill you right then and there, rip out your heart and crush it within my palm. But I was hoping that if I persuade you into tearing Silver and Shadow's abomination of a relationship apart by having you kill that artificial mistake, then I can permanently take his form and his powers." 

" What?!." 

Mephiles chuckled darkly, finding amusement in Silver's realization, shifting his current form into his 'original'. " My little Silver..." the dark hedgehog's tone was twisted, sweet. " I wanted only the best for you. I knew that you and that mistake were going to fall in love and make 'love' to each other. It hurts to even think about Shadow laying his filthy hands on you, but eventually I will have you in mine's, and cleanse you properly from his filth. But I needed him out of his damnation. I personally couldn't do it." Mephiles sighed, irritated. " I needed blood of a pure heart hedgehog. So pure and so willing. For centuries I searched the earth...until I found you."

" Me?..." Silver's eyes went down to the ground. " You used me...again. But this time Mephiles? ...I'm not going to let you get away with it!!." Silver quickly looks up to the dark hedgehog the hovered above, his fists clenched even tighter. However, they began to glow. " You know what? I felt bad for you because no one wanted to even remotely breathe the same space as you. You were like me! But now I realized that you are nothing but a manipulating, perverted SADIST!." Silver jumps up from the ground, flying towards Mephiles at high speed.

" Silver!." 

" Silver!." 

Both Sonic and Shadow called out to the psychic hedgehog.

With a powerful jump, Silver leaped into the air and flew towards Mephiles at full speed, his fist clenched tight, tight enough that his nails were digging in his skin. " MEPHILES!!!." 

Mephiles teleported in a bright purple light, temporarily blinding Silver. Once the other was fully gone, Silver's eyesight returned to him. Frantically and in a rage, Silver searched for the sadist.

" You'll understand, eventually."

Feeling a hard force hit behind the back of his head, Silver got knocked out of the air, hitting the roof of his house, making a small crater from that unknown attack. He was face down upon the hard tiles, unmoving.

Mephiles roundhouse kicked Silver, causing the other to lose conscience. 

" YOU ASSHOLE!!." Sonic curls up, spinning himself until he was at high enough speed to launch himself up towards Mephiles. 

" You'll pay for your misdeeds, Mephiles!." Shadow jumps into the air, only to curl up midway to home in on the dark hedgehog, joining Sonic in his assault. The two hedgehogs attack Mephiles at his front and back, using their sharp spines and quills as a weapon. With Sonic and Shadow, they attacked Mephiles, using any solid surface to uncurl then jump to curl again to attack in the air. 

But Mehiles either dodged or teleported away from harm's way. " You both are wasting my time." He said, irritable. Using the shadows of the neighborhood, the dark hedgehog called upon his servants to halt Sonic's and Shadow's movements. Of course they were quick so capturing them was meaningless but with the sheer number of little obnoxious servants at his dispose, he was capable to blocking out any attempts of attacking. With the sun blotched out from the cloud of darkness that the dark hedgehog summoned Sonic and Shadow stop and awe at the sheer numbers of creatures spawning and covering the sky. " Hell will be upon us. A new era of fire, destruction and darkness will thrive. And you Shadow....you will soon be my new vessel to rule it all." Mephiles gazed down to Shadow, taking in this moment of time but he soon teleported to a unknown destination, taking his spawn with him as well. 

The sunshine was soon out and warming up the dew once again.

Shadow was quiet, eyes fixated to the grassy ground below, deep in thought. Meanwhile, Sonic jumped to the nearby tree branch, then quickly jumped to the roof of Silver's home. " Sil! Silver! You okay?." Sonic held the white hedgehog in his arms tenderly, carefully. " C'mon...talk, say something. Anything." Sonic lightly shook the other, fear in his eyes.

"...That hurts." Silver's eyes were heavy but wide enough for him to see the other, his body limp, a diant bruise rested over his forehead but he was overall unharmed by Mephiles' attack. Cuts were present but Silver was alive to say the least. A single kick was powerful enough to send Silver flying.  _Man, that really fucking hurts._

_I sit up a bit but thanks to Sonic I had some leverage, just in case I fuck up and fall or something._

"..." Silver was quiet, his hands once again began to clench and his ears folded down. Sonic was also quiet, his expression quietly distressed.

" I can't...I can't believe that-" Silver's eyes began to go glossy, " that he would just do that to me. I only wanted to be friends with him, make him feel less alone in this world but..." warm tears ran down his cheeks, dripping to the roof tiles below him, " he used me, then just threw me away. Is this the price for being nice? For helping someone?." He questioned himself and Sonic. 

Taking Silver's hand gently within his own, Sonic carefully helped the other up, smiling for him. " You didn't know, it isn't your fault, Silver." Sonic knew all too well of Silver's pain. " I know what you are feelin' right now; it's like someone stabbed you in the back and left you to rot. Many people did that to me plenty of times in the past, but you know what? There are some people who will stick by you, even till the end just because you gave them a hand." 

Silver turns to face Sonic. 

_Even in a grim situation like this, Sonic continues to smile brightly, showing no signs of distress or pain. He smiles to me, wanting me to join whatever little happiness he has for me- how does he do it? How can he just smile through all this? I want to know. Perhaps behind his smile he's hurting too? Like me?_

" I know it sucks, I know that you'll have a hard time trusting people and contemplate on who to help because of Mephiles but...don't let him change you or what you think. I like you the way you are, Silver." Sonic playfully flicks Silver's forehead with his fingers, smiling widely.

_I yelped in slight pain, but I did crack a smile as soon as I looked up and saw Sonic, still smiling at me, no one else. Even now, my heart beats wildly towards Sonic- my stupid infatuation is still here. I hate it. I gave him my thanks before jumping off the roof and hovering down towards Shadow, who seems to be lost in his thoughts._

_Landing, I approach Shadow, my hand slips over his shoulder._ " Shadow?."  _his muscles were tense._

Shadow didn't respond right away, but when he did his hand was placed over Silver's. " Do you still love me? Silver?." He didn't face the other.

 _I quickly wrap my arms around Shadow's body, my face hidden within his shoulder. Why did he ask me that question? Is it because of Sonic? I don't understand Shadow's words, but I held him from behind._ " Yes."  _I nodded my head as well, holding him tighter._ " I will still love you, even if you are a killer, or some sort of secret monster."  _could be a possibility but it's okay. Through Shadow's personal and mental struggles and battles I will be here for him. I want to heal and soothe him in whatever way I possibly can._ " I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog. I don't care what Mephiles said, I fell in love with you first. Not only that, you were the only one that accepted me for me. Accepted everything I had for you, so how can I not love you back? How can I just let you go?."

Shadow sighed, " We'll talk about it later. For now we must go, we attracted attention." 

_I was about to question him but I soon realized that people were opening up their front doors and windows to see what the commotion was about; only to see a criminal and his possible associates near Simon's house, which is my dad's house._

_Crap! Now I'm considered a criminal! My dad will have a heart attack when he-_

" Let's go!." _Shadow picked me and soon began to skate out of the area immediately._

" Gah! Shadow! I can still fly! I'm okay!."  _but of course he didn't listen to me, like always. Doing whatever he wants. I suppose I'll let him carry me. I peered over Shadow's shoulder, still seeing Sonic on my roof...looking absolutely hurt and heartbroken beyond belief. I couldn't look for another second, I didn't want to see that pained face on such a outgoing hedgehog. I hid my face within Shadow's shoulder, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly._

_This will be the last time anyone steps all over me and manipulates me. From this day forward, I will push myself to become strong, in my own way._

 

 

 

 

* * *

Blaze's POV

* * *

 

 

_Where are all these creatures coming from? Fiery inferno beasts that act out on instinct. There were many of them, swarming the school but their movements were predictable, too predictable for me and Amy to eliminate most of them while my Mobian classmates who have skill of some kind also killed off the creatures, Scourge and his flock of misfits had a rather...enjoyable time taking out the creatures while me and Amy protected and aided the humans, helping them escape to the gym till law enforcement arrives._

" ARGH! Where the heck are these things coming from?! They ruined my clothes and my practice!." Amy stomped her foot to the ground, angry beyond comprehension. " When I find the guy who- Is this Mephile' doing?! Summoning devil monsters again?! HE'LL WISH HE WENT TO HELL ONCE I FIND HIM!!!."  _Amy was practicing her cheer routine before this mess happened._

" Amy, calm down,"  _I calmly asked her,_ " this is beyond Mephiles. Someone else with extraordinary power must be controlling them."  _it must be. Silver...where are you?_

 _Tails came swooping down before landing, wearing hard toed leather boots, thuck lether gloves, a belt that carried tools of all sorts and protective goggles; he must've been at shop class before the bizarre attack happened._ " Everyone okay in there?." _Tails asked out of concern for the humans._

 _I nodded my head._ " Everyone is safe. Some have bruises, scraps and cuts but no serious casualties whatsoever."  _I assured him._

" What a relief..." Tails sighed heavily, " Is everyone else fighting off those creatures off of campus?." 

" Mostly Mobians, but yes. Scrouge and his gang are taking on the majority while others are taking care of a few creatures he missed. Me and Amy are protecting the gym while the police arrive." _I explained._

" Well count me in! I may not look like it but I can fight back! I'll be behind the gym if you need me!." Tails twirled his twin tails, lifting himself up from the ground.

" I'll go too! Bad guys love back entrances. Blaze? Will you be okay on your own?."  _Amy held my hand, her fingers lacing with mine. Her eyes were filled with worry._

 _Leaning into her cute pink face I give her a peck on her lips,_ " I'll be fine. Besides, I suppose I can actually use my new techniques on these creatures instead of dummies."  _I chuckled lightly, finding myself a little excited._

 _Amy however gave me a half smirk._ " You are so cool, like always. But the moment I see you hurt will be the moment I jump into the fight! Got it?."

" Of course. Good luck."

* * *

  _Police arrived at the scene as well as heavily armored ones, but they aren't allied with the local police force. They are called 'G.U.N.'. I don't know much about them aside from the basics such as fighting 'things' no law or federal force can approach and take down but I do know that they are much more aggressive and tend to appear when abnormalities happen._

_Silver or Sonic haven't arrived at school yet. He isn't answering my texts or calls...again, seems to be a 'theme' going, not answering anything. Where the hell could he be?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, things have been going pretty bad for me. but i will never stop working on my fics, you all enjoy it so i will continue


	12. Casino Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is now 'associated' with the criminal Shadow the Hedgehog. Because of that, the black hedgehog takes Silver away from his home as far as he possibly can.

" Monsters began to appear not only in Station Square and Central City but also in Mystic Ruins, Soleanna, and many other countries. Their exact origin is unknown and appear to attack anyone and anything. Police-"

The tv was turned off. 

" One minute I was on vacation in Soleanna, the next I'm back at work..." a tired, exasperated sigh left the lips of the female Mobian. " Kinda sad. I was hoping that I would go to the spa near Wave Ocean." The Mobian pouted, crossing her smooth legs. One over the other. Sitting in the back of the room, the woman tapped her fingers over the long conference desk idly, her eyes wandered the room; trying to be less bored in any way possible. The room was empty aside from her, the tv and a martini glass standing in front of her. Such a room is usually used by high ranking agents so any unwanted janitors or interruptions of any sort will be highly unlikely. 

Her long, wide ears detected footsteps, echoing outside the room within the hallway, getting closer to the door. " That must be him. Finally. Let the meeting begin." 

 

 

 

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

 

_Monsters and now weird gates with stars on them? What is Mephiles exactly planning to do with all of this? Well whatever it is...I'm going to get to the bottom of it and settle things with him!_

_Technically running away from home and dropping out of high school with no choice, I begin my weird adventures with Shadow. A hedgehog that was trapped within the Chaos Emerald for centuries. Thinking about it now, I feel kinda 'proud' of myself, being able to help a trapped soul like that- I never felt like this before. Hehe, gives me a strange 'giddy' feeling inside._

" Silver, we will be staying here, for now." Shadow halted his movement, his hover shoes setting his body down to the grassy patch below him. 

 _Huh, a condemned apartment. Well better than nothing, but I am mildly concern about this. By 'concerned' I mean incredibled worried and very anxious about the choice of stay._ " Uhhh..."

" It's either here or outside Silver. Your choice."  _he said sharply._

 _I immediately shut my mouth. Shadow sets me down onto the grassy patch, gently._ " I assume you want to have a roof over your head?... Good choice. I prefer that than whatever misery this era provides for the homeless living on the streets." 

_Not that I had any better options. The area we are in is...well...horrible. I'm not exaggerating or lying. We are smack-dab in the middle of Casino Park. People would assume that Casino Park is a prosperous 'park' full of money, glamour and fun. Out of the three? It's not very glamourous or fun- yes, I am considered a minor still, despite being 18. But hey, I will never drink or gamble so it isn't my loss._

_There are ghettos everywhere but the big guys who own the place- or should I say 'places', block them out and hide the more 'unslightly' homes and areas, bringing in the Rings to fill their pockets while hiding how ugly some spots are. Besides, this place is more like a giant city than a park._

_I idly rub my left arm, awkward about being in a musty city with more crime on the streets than where I orginally lived. I guess Shadow (and I guess myself) are going to live in this run down, rotting apartment till conditions clear up, for both of us. Which I highly doubt that will be possible since the government has made him the most wanted Mobian in Central City, but hey, you never know._

_The apartment is boxed in, having buildings (which are also condemned) surrounding it, but surprisingly enough, this place is so moist and damp that full green, organic grass is growing under the hard ground in between the cracks of the concrete, despite the location._

Shadow approach what was left of the front door, ascending up the worn out steps, slowly and quietly. Cautiously and on full alert. With his loaded handgun in one hand, finger over the trigger, Shadow pushes the slightly door open with little strength using his left hand. The doorknob wasn't even present- it was like someone removed the entire thing.

The rugged door fell off it's hinges, landing hard onto the black and white checkered floor below, startling the spaced out white hedgehog. Dust and dirt flew into the air, temporarily hindering Shadow's vision but he quickly recovered. Peering inside the apartment, the giant lights behind him from the nearby towering casino brightens what seemed to be a foyer. It was dim but he was able to see perfectly fine due to his sharp eyesight. The inside of the building was in good condition, despite years of water damage and the elements eating it away bit by bit. But the entire foyer smelled of mildew and decaying oak. It overall had a scent of sewage- it disgusted him, but having a roof over one's head is better than none. " Silver, come." He turned and looked over to Silver, his free hand gesturing him to come by his side.

" Ugh. Listen, I'll check the top floor while you work your way up."  _I suggested._ " And before you say 'no', hear me out. When I find something or 'someone' then I'll shout, okay? I want to find us a room."  _I want to help, not be useless and be babied all the time. I want to change and be stronger._

_Shadow stared at me hard, eyes squinting as if he was thinking on what to exactly say next. I got nervous._

" Fine...but don't hesitate to yell."  _He said before entering the building._

_Awesome! Time to shine!_

Using his psychokenis, Silver lifted himself up into the air. As he ascended up on the side of the building, the Mobian caught the glimpse of Casino Park.   

_Wow...Casino Park is really beautiful at night. But during the day? It's really smoggy. Strange how time flies when you are running away from home._

Eventually the hedgehog continued his way up till he reached the sixth floor

Turning his body to face the closed glass window he concentrated his mind and thoughts, staring at the lock of the window. Using his index and middle finger, Silver flicked his fingers upwards, instantly unlocking the window; the frame lifted itself up, granting the hedgehog access to the room. Flying through the window, Silver examined the apartment room. 

_Huh...it's actually not that bad! No rats, dead bodies, or even a obnoxious smell aside from this sweaty, garbage scent but that can be fixed with a little tidying up. The worn, stained red carpet was filthy, a maroon color, but with a vacuum, steam cleaning solution and a wipe all the dirt, wall chippings, garbage and debris things will be feeling like home in no time! The tv was busted, the coffee table was nonexistent, the sofa had seen better days, the walls were chipped and had holes in them while the kitchen was a complete disaster._

_But with a little elbow grease this place would be livable!_

_Further into the room I noticed that this was a two room apartment. A master bedroom, smaller bedroom, two bathrooms (except one doesn't have a bathtub) and our own washer and drier. Cheap ones but by this point I am not complaining. Beats having to go to a laundry mat. This room was nice! And the view wasn't bad either! I will consider this place my top favorite floor. But for now I know there were others to poke around in so I might as well continue searching._

Silver unlocks the front door before exiting. The hallway itself was in decent condition as well, but as he went to the lower floors below he noticed how progressively worse it became. 

_Yuck! Mold! This isn't healthy but thank Chaos its on fourth floor and not the sixth._

" Hm?." Silver smelled a familiar scent. A intoxicating scent that went over his head till he ceased his movement.  _Shadow must be on this floor. With all this dust, mildew and mold in the air its kinda hard to smell anything. But Shadow, he has this particular smell; the scent of pure spice cinnamon and something only uniquely to Shadow. I can't nail it down exactly but it puts my senses on edge. Using what little clear scent was floating in the air I followed it._

 _The scent lead me to a apartment room filled with medieval posters, swords, armor, etc. Wow, the guy who was here previously really left all his shit behind. Perhaps to leave his weird interests in a crap arpartment and start anew? I would certainly do the same._ " Shadow?."

Shadow stared down blankly at the long sword that was laying over his palms. His body was still, like a statue, frozen. 

" Hey, you okay?."  _I asked as I approached him. I set my hand over his waist, rubbing it lovingly. Shadow seemed...mournful, I can assume. Sad almost. I nudge my boyfriend since he didn't respond to me._

" Hm?."  _That was a late response._ " Yeah, I'm fine."  _That was a lie, something was on his mind, it was obvious enough. I would confront him about it, but I don't want to cause him any more distress of any sort or bring something unpleasant up. He sets the sword back down into the rack, turning his attention towards me._

"...So you really did came from the medieval period?."  _I step forward to the rack full of swords, fully interested._

 Shadow nodded his head. " Yes I was, but I was no knight, like how so many people admired. I do however, know how to wield a blade and use it." 

" Wow..." Silver gasps in excitement as he stared at his reflection of the polished sword. " I can definitely see you as a knight!.." Silver snickered. " You're the perfect definition of one!." 

 _Shadow smirked, holding back a chuckle._ " I'm flattered you think of me like that, but like I said before, I am no knight. My duty...my sworn duty was to protect..."  _His smirk disappeared. I knew right then and there that I triggered him, making him remember something painful._ " All knights go by a code. Protect their king or the person they were destined to serve and guard, even at the cost of their lives. I was sworn to protect someone precious to me. And I have failed her..."

_I am such a idiot._

" Shadow... I'm sorry if I brought up something that hurts you."  _I apologized._ " I really am." 

_He placed his hand over my cheek, his thumb caressing my cheek bone. I immediately nuzzled my face into the palm of his hand, feeling comfort and...safety within it. I held his hand against my cheek, never wanting him to be away from me._

" Don't apologize, Silver."  _He assured me, finding amusement in my little 'moment I had', but he seemed happy and that is what makes me happy,_ " The past does break my heart, but you are tending my wounds, rebuilding my heart with your love and compassion." 

" Can you be my knight?."  _I cut him off, staring helplessly into those hypnotic red-orange eyes._

" What?." 

" My knight."  _I repeated,_ " I want to get strong, it is my new personal goal now, but..."  _I frowned,_ " I doubt I'll ever be as strong as you and Sonic, not in a million years. I can't spin dash, curl up, or even run. It's silly but till then I want-"

_His lips crashed into mine's, in that quick moment. He sucked and slightly tugged my lower lip, his way of hushing me._

" Shut up with that shit, Silver."  _he whispered against my lips having a low rumbling in his throat, instinctively I couldn't control myself- I purred to him, my tail wagged slightly._ " You are strong in your own way. Do you think I can fly? Or pick up objects with my mind? No. Only you have the ability and capabilities to do so, and I know there is more to you than what you say; all we need to do is just see what more potential you have hidden within yourself and pull it out."  _he pecked my lips,_ " we are the same speieces, yes, but each hedgehog is different from the rest." 

 _He pets my quills that were behind my head- I literally melted in his arms._ " I will be your knight, but on one condition." 

" Huh? And what's that?."  _I blinked, curious._

"...To stay by my side till the day I die. Even a knight needs someone to watch his back."

_Okay, right there, those words, as cheesy as they were, made me so weak in the knees that I had a hard time standing on my own. Shadow had to slightly hold me up. I know that he came from a different time and his words are genuine but my Chaos...he got me._

" Urgh..." 

" What? Silver? Are you okay? You are becoming weak."

" I'm...fine..."

Silver's eyes grew heavy, his body became weak and there was a strange 'smile' on his lips. 

" No, no you're not. It looks like you are about to pass out. Is it what I said?." 

"...Maybe."

" You really are hopelessy in love with me."  _Shadow stared at the melted hedgehog, giving some things into thought._ " And I suppose I am too..." Shadow admitted quietly to himself.

Right then and there, Silver passed out. Shadow and his love was too much for the other and Silver was honestly tired from the events that happened today. Lifting the hedgehog, Shadow carried him in his arms bridal style again. 

 

 

 

* * *

Shadow's POV

* * *

 

 

 

 _What will I ever do with Silver? He is so weak and fragile to my love and affection that he passed out. And here I thought I was considered bad. Still, seeing Silver react this way is pretty cute, and his little awkward moments when he dozes off- it makes me yearn to protect him and love him for all eternity. But he desires to be stronger, to be his own hedgehog and find his true potential in the world. I can understand that for I wanted to do the same as a young hogglet. However...Silver is still young and has much to learn about combat and his own self. Maybe I can tutor him? Help him unlock his_  potential? _It was very tempting for me, I will put some thought into that._

Shadow took Silver out of the 'armory' room. Such a room was strangley decently clean, but there was still other rooms to check before making the final decision. Carrying Silver protectively within his arms as he rested, Shadow continued to search the floors as he headed up to get them out of the way- but one floor in particular caught his eye. It is located on the sixth floor, last door to the right. 

_This is suitable enough..._

Using his foot he opens the cracked door, gaining entry. There was trash everywhere but using his foot he brushed away the trash to make room for Silver to rest upon the carpeted floor. Once he deemed it 'okay', Shadow sets Silver down in the middle of the room. 

_He will be safe here. Now, time to grab what I need. Removing my coat, I place it over Silver so he'll be warm for tonight._

* * *

The birds began to chirp outside happily but the commotion of cars passing by, honking and people chattering in mass began to stirr Silver from his sleep. The sunlight did not enter through the windows for it's position was behind the apartment, but it was bright enough to tell what time of day it was. 

About 8 in the morning. 

His eyes began to slowly open. Stretchimg his arms and legs out, Silver yawned; some of his joints popped and cracked as he stretched. " Huh?." He realizes that this isn't his home or his bed. Sitting up quickly the hedgehog scanned the area. " Oh, now I remember..." he mumbled to himself. But it's rather empty in here, he thought that there was trash on the floor? But everything was gone, even the sofa.

Looking down to his body, Silver noticed that Shadow's coat was over him, like a blanket. He immediately hugged it tight, close to his chest. He lied back down, curling himself around the coat, shutting his eyes. Shadow was like his cuddle buddy, his safety blanket and his friend, right now he felt incredibly lonely without the certain black hedgehog occupying his space.

_This era...what they consider 'fun' is nothing but a waste of time for me. It doesn't even seem appealing in any way so what is all the fuss about? Tch. Idiots. At least I got what I need._

Shadow opened the door, entering the room before shutting it quietly. Within his left hand is a light brown bag with decortive colors labelled all over it. It's fast food, and it smelled like eggs and bacon from within. 

With one sniff Silver sits up quickly, still holding the coat tightly within his arms. " Shadow!." Silver called out to the other with joy in his tone. " You're back! Where the heck did you go!?." 

" What? I only went out to get some food for us." He sighed.  _That and a few other things while you was asleep. I went over to Silver- he seemed excited to see me but by now he always looks like that. I knelt down in front of him, setting down the bag full of food in front of him._

" While you were...shirtless?."  _Silver blushed, baffled._

" Yes? There is nothing wrong with being shirtless."  _I raised my brow._

" I- uhm...I guess you're right."  _he awkwardly coughed. Was now quiet until SIlver ended the heavy atmosphere he had created for himself._ " So! Where did you get the money to buy some breakfast?."  _Silver asked as he opened the bag to see what else was within it._

" Gambling." 

" W- WHAT?! You gambled?!."  _he was in shock._

" Yes. How else would I get money aside from mugging the rich? I could've done that instead..."  _I mumbled that last part to myself; that sounds like a good idea. I did see some high class humans and Mobians walking through the streets._

" Don't mug rich people! Trying to clear your name would get harder for us! I'd rather you stick to gambling. But out of curiousity, what did you gamble?." 

" Nothing important. But all you need to know is that we have some cash to buy food. Now, I'm heading out again, you stay here and-"

" Shadow!."  _Silver cut me off, having some food in his mouth,_ " I'm coming too! You don't know this place as much as I do." His words were muffled due to the egg-muffin that was in his mouth, but after he chewed and swallowed he continued his words. " Besides, I know someone who can help us. He's my dad's friend but he's been my friend too over the years. I doubt he would turn us in."  _Silver said, feeling confident in his plan._

" But how can we exactly trust him?."  _I asked._

" He was the one who helped me understand Psychokinesis while my dad taught me how to use it. Kinda like a teacher of a teacher." 

" Where is he now?." 

" He should still be in Oynx City...but honestly? It'll be tough to get into since they don't allow anyone, human or Mobian with powers to enter the city. They want a normal, 'happy' society with no abnormalities within their system and citizens."  _Silver made a disgusted face. Did he and his father lived there before? I was curious. But getting into such a city wouldn't be difficult._ " They have a security gate in every entrance of the city, it determines whether you are normal or not."  _he warned._

" Okay...we will visit your teacher. But let's first accumulate a good amount of money first, I assume the trip there will be far and expensive." 

 _Silver nodded his head._ " But before that...you gotta eat something. Can't have you go out without having a bite to eat first."

 _He's right. I've been_   _cleaning this place up and gambling, never stopping and giving myself time to rest. So I sat down across from him, reaching my hand within the bag to grab myself one of those 'breakfast burritos' someone reccommended me to buy at the...what was it called again? 'Fast food restaurant'? The exact name doesn't concern me._

Shadow and Silver ate, making idle conversations- mostly Silver explaining Casino Park to Shadow. 

" Okay, I've been thinking for some time now; Mephiles said that you are 'artificial', but what does he mean by that?." 

 _I knew that he was going to bring that up. Eventually. I can't hide my past anymore. Taking a big inhale I sighed, beginning to hate this talk,_ " I am not who you think I am." 

" What? I...I don't understand what you mean."

" I mean that I am not 'naturally' made by two parents. I-..."  _how do I put this into simpler terms?_ " I was created, using the egg of a female hedgehog and a sperm cell of an ancient alien named 'Black Doom'. Using the womb of at least ten different female hedgehogs, I grew from a small fetus to a infant." 

_Silver was silent, his food was placed over the wrappings. He stared at me intently. Deep down, in my heart I was...afraid. I haven't felt fear like this since Maria's death. I continued to speak, but my voice was quieter, something that I couldn't control by now._

" Dr. Gerald Robotnik was the man who created me, but out of good intentions. To cure his granddaughter and my only true friend and adopted sister; Maria Robotnik. She was sick, slowly and painfully she was dying. I was tasked to protect her and cure her illness...but I failed her. I-"

 _Silver placed his hands over my cheeks, he stared into my eyes till they bore holes from his gaze._  " Created..."  _he slowly sounded out that one word as he examined me. I felt his palms squish my cheeks._ " An alien and a hedgehog?."  _he repeated. Silver was far beyond disgusted and frightened, he was more curious and puzzled than anything. Before I could speak, Silver gave me a small peck over my lips- he tasted of eggs, bacon and a unknown tangy sauce._  " You aren't so scary."  _he chuckled,_ " You shouldn't be afraid or ashamed of yourself because of your origin. I love you! I summoned you because I wanted someone, anyone to _love_ me while I love them back. It was selfish of me, I know, but no matter what my wish looked like, I would accept them for who they are." 

 _Shadow wraps his arms over Silver's waist. Laying back he took Silver with him, placing the young psychic on top of him._ " Uhm...and this 'Maria'? I don't know her but I am positive that she is happy that you're out of your green prison and finally smiling with someone else!."  _Silver sat over my crotch, his hands were placed over my chest; I felt his fingers rub and memorize the shape and form of my chest, admiring it unconsciously as he spoke._

_Is Maria truly joyful and happy about me being with Silver? Does she forgive my weakness and mistake? I wish I could speak to her...only for a minute._

" Shadow?." 

" Hm?." 

" You-...you're kinda spacing out." 

" Oh."  _I chuckled,_ " I'm sorry."  _I gave his ass a quick hard squeeze._

 _Silver yelped, I felt his tail flick up._ " D- don't do that! "  _he flushed, his entire face going red,_ " but it's okay. Besides, I still think you're really attractive! I don't care how you were born- I fell in love with Shadow the Hedgehog, not the way you were brought up in this world."  _he said with a bright smile on his lips._

 _My hands slipped up, from his ass to under his shirt, feeling how incredibly warm and silky smooth his body and fur truly is._ " You would still love a abomination such as myself?,"  _My fingers rubbed and lightly pulled Silver's nipples as I spoke, earning me small gasps and little whimpers,_ " you are maddeningly in love with me, aren't you?." 

" It isn't a- a surprise...S- Shadow. Ah!."  _I gropped his chest, my nails slightly digging into his skin._ " I'm happy that you're still with me. I was afraid that-" Silber trembled upon Shadow's touches.

" Silver, take off your shirt, it's in my way."  _I demanded, wanting to see that slim, grey body. I want to see my private temple._ _Silver did what he was told like he should, slipping off his sleeved shirt and exposing his torso to me. Ah, there he is...my boytoy, but something else is obstructing my view._ " Remove the rest of your clothing." 

_He was slightly hesitant on that but after a few seconds of self thinking, Silver unhooked his belt, undid his pants and took off his shoes. With everything eventually discarded he was naked in front of me, in all his glory._

" So perfect..."  _I hummed, my hands slipping down to Silver's waist, then his thighs,_ " I would never leave you, Silver. Only a complete fool would abandoned someone so cute as you. So don't fret about anything, I will stay by your side and fight for you." _Silver lowers himself down to me, I can feel his breath ghosting over my lips,_ " Understand?." 

 _He nodded his head in response._ " Yes..." 

" Good."  _Leaning in I feverly kiss Silver's silky lips, my hands holding his hips over my erection. Even from what I told him, about my origins, my original purpose, Silver still loves me and is willing to have sex with me-_

_Do I really deserve such a hedgehog like him?_

_Maria? Am I still considered 'weak' in your eyes? Or have I become stronger? I will fulfill your promise and bring mankind to it's knees, but Silver is- has been distrscting me from our goal. I'm sorry._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...200 hits! that is a lot of people...
> 
> thank you all for reading! as well as giving me kudos- i honestly never knew some people actually like the Shadow/Silver ship. i thought it was just me.


	13. On the Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Silver begins.

_And that's 20. Wow, is it me or these monsters starting to really come at people at a pack? They are really starting to tick me off. Either way, school is now cancelled due to the crisis of monsters and the gate appearing and attacking wherever there is population. People and Mobians alike are starting to lose control of their usual selves and starting to turn barbaric, riot and such. Apperently, G.U.N. are now using robots and special forces to contain the monsters publically and all over the world but that isn't working too well since the casualties are skyrocketing; buildings are taking the majority of damage while the citizens are handling things in their own chaotic ways._ Sonic wipes his clothes off from the unwanted ash the monster spew onto him once it died. 

His phone vibrated within his pants pocket. Taking it out he reads the message. 

[LilBro: sonic! i contacted knuckles, he said that he'll be waiting for u at angel island. dad said that he'll let us go on our own so everything is alright!]

Sonic replies.

[Sonic: sweet! but how did you get a hold of him?] 

[LilBro: even the few mobians on angel island get mail. i used air mail to contact him]

[Sonic: oh, makes sense]

[Sonic: anyways, thanks for the help tails]

[Sonic: im going to look for silver. blaze is also looking for him while amy is getting sally]

[LilBro: are you getting our old gang back?]

[Sonic: we need all the help we can get]

[LilBro: i guess so]

[LilBro: i doubt we will get all the freedom fighters together, but i have hope]

[ you go sonic!]

Sonic smirked.

[heh, thanks pal]

And like that he put his phone away and took off, he jumped onto the steel railing, grinding down the concrete stairs; as he neared the end he jumped off, landing on his feet perfectly. Sonic's parents didn't mind him being out at such a catastrophic time. Why? Because they have faith and trust in Sonic, knowing that he will be okay through all this- their son is a energetic, strong young hedgehog anyways.

The park, once green and lush was now nothing more than a burnt patch of land, dead and empty. Sonic and his friends would come here to hang out, have a picnic and have fun, but now? Only dust resides here. 

Walking down the concrete path alone, Sonic aimlessly makes twists and turns, heading into the unknown. What is his destination? He didn't know- he needed to find Silver, but doing so was difficult considering he had a lot on his mind to think about. The air smelled of smoke and sulfur, it slightly choked him but he ignored the feeling.  _How could I be so stupid? I...Argh!_ He kicked the small pebble in front of him, hard. It flew quite a distance  _How couldn't I notice how unique and special Silver was? Why did I have to be such a idiot?!_

 _It's like I have bad luck in romance. Sally, Fiona, Breezie, Scourge, Blaze, and now Silver. Wow, just naming the people I liked or had a fling with sounds like I'm some sort of man whore._ Sonic halts his footsteps, idly scratching the back of his head, feeling awfully guilty towards himself.  _I shouldn't take pity on myself but...it really is pathetic._

 

Sonic traveled to Speed Highway, police cruisers rushing down the highways and roads to assist civilians and other officers.  _Man, its so chaotic out here..._

" WHOA!." Sonic screeches to a halting stop as soon as he saw a giant red robot, duking it out with a colossal red lava golem. The other half of the highway was nonexistent. Gone. That was the only way to get to Casino Park, the fast way.  _That red robot...that goofy face reminds me of someone...oh whatever, gotta take the long way then!_

Making a u-turn, Sonic went back, going to take the long way to his destination. He hates the Chemical Plant but what choice does he have? 

 

 

 

* * *

Blaze's POV

* * *

 

_The moment I find Silver will be the moment I ring his skinny neck. I feel like I said that before but I do not care, I will say it again one hundred times! Associating himself with the criminal of G.U.N., how unlike him! Out of anything, Silver hates getting into trouble and yet...I just can't believe it._

Blaze traveled down the cracked sidewalk, her finely polished and beautiful Rapier Sword hung on her side, sheathed but ready to slice down any who opposes her search for her friend. Cream and her Chao friend as well as her mother are safe within her mansion, but she couldn't help but have a nibbling thought in her mind that Cream was in trouble in some way- but she must not think of such thoughts. Blaze has put in extra work into the security of her family and friends, so they should be safe. Wearing the suit she and Silver made as well as special knight armor that was passed down to her by her father, it covered her torso, hips and legs while the light lavender scarf protected her nose and mouth from the sulfur in the air.

_Amy should be okay...I hope. She can be a hot head at times but these monsters are fairly predictable to read and can terminate in one fell swoop._

" YEAAAAH!!!!."

" WHOOOO-HOOOOO!."

In the distance, humans with weapons ranging from iron pipes to guns drove insanely upon the abonded roads of the empty city, using their modified armored truck to run over the firey monsters with little to no remorse, the humans did whatever they please here on these quiet roads. It made Blaze huff, rolling her eyes. The truck pushed aside the stranded vehicles in the road, aggressively.  _As soon as peace ends, chaotic simpletons like them arise. The moment society shakes a little, people start losing their minds and commit acts they won't normally do. I am having a hard time taking pity on humans._

 _Now...if I was Silver where would I run off to?_  Blaze stops her walking, determining Silver's thought process, thinking. Imagining where she would go in Silver's situation.  _Perhaps to see the professor in Onyx City? He has told me about him on a few occasions, maybe he's on his way there right now?_

Loud whistling was heard from behind and on the right side of Blaze. It was a seductive, inappropriate whistle that she despises. " Hey kitty, y'lost?." Cat-calling.

" Hey man, she ain't lost if she came way over here." Another male spoke.

Blaze did not move, she didn't need to.  _Ugh, hoodlums. They aren't human since I can hear one of them literally purring but that didn't make me feel any better._ " Before you say anything else, let me reliterate something that even you blockheads can understand." Blaze quickly turns around, swiftly unsheathing her sword and pointing the tip towards the group of ruffian Mobians, " I'd rather not fight with underlings like you- it'll be a waste of my time. Now, head back to whatever rat hole you crawled out of and- HEY!."

A large ape Mobian grabbed Blaze by her shoulders with both of his massive hands, lifting her off the ground. Taking a good lok at her the giant Mobian grinned. " Heh, she's pretty fiery. I like that in a girl~." 

_Concentrating on my powers that rested within me, I set myself on fire. It didn't hurt me whatsoever but it did however burnt that ape's hands, causing him to drop me. Quickly picking up my fallen sword I roll backwards, giving myself some distance from those idiots._

" Owowowowow!!! Hot!."  _He pranced around like a idiot, waving his hand to cool it off._

" Like I said before, leave before things get more than just 'hot'."  _I warned._

" YOU BI-"

" Hey man, she said lay off!." A voice said in a demanding tone, coming from behind the group of rough Mobians.  _The ape's eyes went wide as well as his peers._

 _The ape was now standing still, like a statue, his eyes were heavy but I knew that something wasn't 'right' about him. The ape leaned forward, falling. And with a loud thud the giant ape fell, face foward into the concrete. Standing behind him was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, wiping his white gloves off of the dirt and dust that. The group behind Sonic were in awe._ " Man, it's kinda sad how society goes down the drain like this from a little monster crisis. Heh, feels like I'm in a movie."  _he smirked, idly rubbing his finger under his nose._

_Typical Sonic._

" H- he took out Simmion! Holy shit!."

_Thin but viewable sharp blue quills were stuck behind the ape's head, shoulders and partially on his back- it honestly looks painful. Now I can see why hedgehogs depend on their quills when running isn't a option; second best defense._

" Let's get outta here!." 

The ruffians scattered, leaving Sonic and Blaze alone with each other. 

" Boy oh boy, what a mess,"  _Sonic sighed heavily, placing his hands over his waist,_ " Mephiles is going to have to clean this whole place up right after I'm done with him."  _Sonic said, obviously pissed off._

" If this his his doing then I couldn't agree with you more, Sonic. I thank you for dispersing those Mobians for me but I must ask, why are you here?." 

" Heh. Well I was going to- LOOK OUT!." 

Within a flash he scooped Blaze into his arms and ran as fast as his feet can take him.  _Is this what speed feels like? True speed? I must say, it's quite exhilarating! So this is what Silver wants..._

The building next to them collapsed, glass shattering simultaneously above their heads, glittering in the sunlight as it rained down to the ground. The cause of the fall was due to the giant lava golem crashing down onto it, the iron support beams gave out, thus was it's downfall. Sonic got Blaze out just in time, now heading to Radical Highway. 

" Hold on! Where are you taking me?." 

" Where else? Home. This place is a playground for monsters and crazies alike. Can't have you here all by yourself!." 

" But I need to find Silver! I know where he's going! Or have a pretty good assumption."  _Besides, I can perfectly take care of myself- I am no child._

Sonic screetched to a halting stop, right at the entrance of the highway. He sets Blaze down _._ " You know where he's going? Where?." 

" Well from what I remember," She stood, now pacing back and fourth, " Silver has a teacher, which is also a friend to him, located in Oynx City. If I was Silver, I would go to him above all else. I think his name was professor Von Schlemmer..."

" Onyx City huh? Isn't that the city that dislikes any Mobian or human with powers?." 

Blaze nodded her head. " Correct. Trying to gain entry will be tough, but with my wealthy background and 'sources', we will have no problem getting in."

" So searching for him will be a piece of cake? Sweet!." Sonic chuckled to himself, " You know, it's hard to believe that all of this was caused by one nerd." 

Blaze rolled her eyes, " and it could've all been avoided if you didn't have that silly crush on me."

" Ouch...well you got me there."  _Sonic rubbed the back of his head, his expression turned to that of regret. He looked pained, but he should be. Silver had such a big crush on Sonic and yet the blue idiot had a crush on me, which was a big mistake._

 " Now since that's settled, we will head to Onyx City."  _Silver...I hope you are alright. Otherwise I will take out my anger on both that boyfriend of your's and Sonic._

 

 

 

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

 

 

_After the whole...sex thing *cough*, me and Shadow headed out to get whatever Rings we can get our hands on before travelling to Oynx City. But the problem is that I can't gamble or be anywhere near the games due to my age meaning me and Shadow will have to be apart. Uuuugh! Nowadays the casinos use a scanner to determine age at the front entrance- so many people used fake IDs in the past so it was only a matter of time till they use one of those scanner gates. I don't know exactly how they 'see' how old we are but they just do it._

_Walking down the street together, I looked around to see which game Shadow was best suited for._ " Oh! What about  _that_ game? You like shooting right?."  _In Casino Park, face, crimes and past don't matter here, only the gold Rings. So Shdow can walk freely here without the worry of police._

" I do, yes"

" Then go play that game!."  _I encouraged him. I admittedly want to see his sharpshooting skills. I lead him to those silly carnival games where you take the gun and shoot the bullseye, or whatever targets are available._

" Come on and step right up mate! Shoot the aliens invadin' earth! Double the Rings if you can manage to shoot their zippy ship!." The owner of the game called out, luring potential customers in. " You look like you can shoot son! Care to take a crack at it?." 

" C'mon Shadow! I wanna see your sharp skills!."  _I was more than egear. Wrapping my arms around his, I tugged on it._

 _I saw his light blush over his cheeks- he can look uninterested or pissed off all he wants but I knew that deep down, he wanted to impress me._ " Fine."

" Holy smokes! We got a customer! The first 10 shots are free. Give it a go!." 

" Hmph..."  _Shadow went up to the counter where the plastic guns where stationed. Choosing the middle, he takes a hold of the firearm. Since it's fake, he couldn't cock the hammer back to reload. Thank Chaos it was fake though. The Mobian went over to the control panel located on the right of me. Switching on some buttons and levers, the game began._

_I watched him in awe, my eyes gleaming as Shadow held his breath he focused himself and steady his arm. In such a short amount of time being in this era, Shadow has familiarize himself with the modern handgun. I am stunned yet happy that he is capable of handling himself in such a different time._

_But even so...he must feel incredibly lonesome, right? Alienated from the rest of the modern day world. Maybe I can somehow make him feel at home? I don't know how I'll be able to do that but I'll find a way!_ "..."  _I don't want to disturb Shadow but I also want to help in some form or another._

_And so, I slowly backed away from Shadow, hoping that-_

" And where do you think you're going?." Shadow shot his first round, shooting his target. Turning his head he looked at Silver over his shoulder, seeing the male in the corner of his eye.

 _I never felt my heart beat so fast like this before, it was like being in trouble with my dad all over again._ " Ah! Er... I was going to the restroom! I have a real bad stomach ache! It must've been the breakfast."  _I pretended to be in slight pain, hunching my back over, my arms wrapped around my stomach._

 _Shadow squinted towards me, his brow raised in suspicion._ " You were fine before..."

" Well that was before! This is now!."  _I stomped my foot over the finely made stone street._

 _Shrugging his shoulders he decided to let me go._ " Alright, but come back here as soon as possible."  _he turned his attention back to the game._

_Taking this chance I floated out of there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, had a busy weekend.


	14. Enter Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is hunting down Silver and Shadow from the distance. Her ambitions are known but what is her personal goal?

_Huh...so that's Silver- for such a gorgeous name he sure looks like a utter screw up. The typical high school dork I would occasionally tease and give them high hopes, only to reject them painfully soon after._

The tip of the rifle barrel pokes out from the opened window, a mile away from it's target. It was pointed directly to the unknowing physic.

_A young little thing, isn't he? Unsure and so naive. But for a small shrimp like himself, he possesses quite a strong psychokenetic power. Strong enough for G.U.N. to locate the source while I find the boy myself. It's quite a feat in itself. Such powers are rare, but when G.U.N. does find a physic, their power is weak, like a dim light bulb, but Silver? He is something else. I don't know the boy since spying on kids isn't my job description, but from the research others have gathered for me I have enough knowledge of what Silver's capabilities are and his limits._

The white hedgehog, who's quills were located upon his forehead instead of the back of his head, was hovering over Casino Park, anxious and searching for...'something'. Apperently something in particular.

_Seems like my target has reached my sight and range perfectly. Normally I wouldn't do this- rifles, guns, any firearms are too low for my usual standards but...his little friend has the precious Chaos Emerald. A green one! Just thinking about holding that gem within my hand ls gives me goosebumps~ I'm a spy, not a sniper but when it comes to glimmering gems? I can certainly give it my all. Besides, I don't want anyone else getting close to that ebony hedgehog. His emerald is mine._

She took a deep breath, her body stilled, frozen in a kneeled position. With her right eye gazing through the high-tech scope, the Mobian positioned her rifle. She had one shot, one chance of getting her target. If she missed then her chance of obtaining the breathtaking Chaos Emerald will be just a fantasy. The floorboards idly creaked and poped around the Mobian bit they didn't startle her.

Taking one last breath, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

 " Ow! What the?!." 

The white hedgehog felt pain, but where he leasted expected it.

Looking down he noticed a syringe-like needle...inserted into his butt. Left cheek to be exact. Like visiting the doctor, the pain was quick, before fading away into numbness. Lowering himself down upon the roof of a building a few blocks away from Shadow, Silver removed the needle from his...butt- he unsure why the hell anyone would shoot at him. 

Especially in that area!

And what is this clear liquid? It...heavily concerned the psychic. He didn't know who fired at him or where it came from, but what he does know is that he needed to tell Shadow- after he rests up a bit. Silver doubts that he'll be sitting for a while. Walking awkwardly he hopped off the edge of the building, hovering back into the air, going back towards the ebony hedgehog, but instead of 'flying' he is now merely hovering above ground, his mind groggy.

* * *

  _I didn't mean to fire at his butt..._

_But perhaps...maybe I did?_

The Mobian snickered to herself, finding his reaction laughable. Pulling her rifle in she stood. 

" HQ to Rouge, I have the hedgehog under the drug."  _Now part 2 initiates._

{ Good work Agent Rouge. Bring him to HQ. He will be of great use to use to resolve this mess, including the onyx hedgehog.}

" Yeah, yeah," Rouge paced around the empty, dusty room, " but my pay?." 

{ You'll be paid once you have Silver back at HQ. We assure you.}  _Uh-huh..._

The Mobian huffs, her heel stomped upon the wooden flooring. " I hope so. It'll be a shame if your best spy just..." she hummed, thinking of the many ways she could 'hurt' G.U.N., " up and left." She has obtained many secrets about G.U.N., what they do behind close doors, who funds for their weapons, who they trade with, and what they do beyond public eyes. She could easily ruin them from the inside out, but she didn't want to tell them right off the bat. Oh no, she wanted to have a little fun with them until they give her what she wants. 

{ ...We understand. You will be paid generously and fairly.}

" Good honey. Now, when should I come in for the kill?." 

{ The drug will take affect after two hours of injection.} Rouge discards the rifle, finding no need or use for it. She tosses it without a care in the world, descending down the stairs, { the subject will start to feel weak in his muscles, his mind will slow down and his eyes will become heavy.}

" Putting him to sleep I see?." She chuckled, opening the front door of the apartment that was undergoing construction, " Not very creative."

{ We want him alive, we're not trying to kill him. Stay on his tail Agent Rouge.} 

" Got it."

_If they wanted him alive then I could've easily knock out Shadow and take Silver, they still underestimate me and continue to make me go through unreasonable routes and idiotic plans. Such morons. Well, once this is over with I'll talk to upper management._

 

 

 

* * *

 Shadow's POV

* * *

 

 

" Wow son! You've become quite a sharp shooter!." 

_No, not yet. I've only learned the basics of using bullet based weapons at my disposal, what I need more than anything is decent practice. Still, handguns aren't as difficult to hold and use, once I got the understanding of it._

" Another ten Rings to this hedgehog right here! But let's up the difficulty, shall we?." 

_I could care less, win or lose. I have already won enough to sustain me and Silver for a while._

" Hey, doesn't that guy look... familiar?." 

" Yeah, yeah, he does... but can't say where." 

_I heard the crowd behind me whisper, mumble things that signaled me to take my leave. Purposely missing the target I accept my 'lost' and tossed the toy to the side. To the game owner's dismay, he truly wanted to challenge me. But I could care less._

" Ugh... can we go hoooome? I don't feel good..."  _I heard a familiar voice behind me, arms wrapped around my neck. I knew who it was._

" Silver?."  _Something about his voice made me suspicious- Silver never sounded like a drunk idiot, or ever slurred his voice. I'll question him when we get home but for now I held Silver over my back, walking pass the crowd._ " Let's go."

_By the time we arrived, I felt him feel limp over my shoulder, arms barely wrapped around my shoulders. Is he... sleeping? What the hell is wrong with him? Opening the door we entered our hideout. Still not much to look at but better than nothing. Approaching the empty mattress on the floor I gently set Silver down. He was heavily sleeping, as if he never slept at all- strange since he was completely fine and wide awake this morning._

_With him resting there is still much to do while the sun is out... However._

_From what I heard from the people around me, this specific area is more active at night than day... which is strange considering most humans are terrified of the night. I suppose this era now embraces night than day now. Ugh, I feel like everything I know is now backwards. It's irritating to no end._

_Closing the front door I decided to stick around till Silver wakes up from his unusual sleep._

* * *

{ Rouge, what is happening? }

" Looks like Silver and the black hedgehog are taking refuge in one of the condemned apartments in Casino Park. South side next to Bingo station."  _Not a bad spot._

{ Okay, receiving your coordinates. What else are they doing? } 

No response. 

{ Agent Rouge? Do you copy?.} 

_I... so, they are more than just partners in crime, huh?  I didn't expect that, especially from the black hunk of a hedgehog._

{ Agent Rouge? }

" Yeah, yeah, I'm here." 

{ What are they doing?.}

 _As if I'll tell HQ of this spicy moment._ " Silver is knocked out but the black hedgehog is on the look out."

{ Obtaining Silver while that hedgehog is alive is too risky, even for you. Head back to HQ, we will discuss what our plans will be.} 

_I turned off my earpiece, rather not listen to their nonsense. Grabbing my binoculars again I zoom in through the window. I watch the two cuddle and be... 'cute', if I do say so myself. I must admit, I feel like I am having a personal front row seat to a romance movie I have recently watched, as ridiculous as that sounds._

* * *

_I pulled the trigger._

_*_ click*

_The empty cup remained standing up upon the kitchen counter, untouched._

_I felt Silver twitch as he lied upon my chest, still passed out. What the hell is wrong with him? Perhaps it was the food he ate. Anyways, with the hedgehog laying over my chest and in between my legs I can't move, not that I would want to anytime soon since I am enjoying this undeniably._

_I was utterly quiet within this building. All I can hear is the creaking of the floor, Silver's steady breathing and the commotion of outside. It was peaceful, to say the least._

_Cocking the hammer back, as if I'm reloading I take aim once more. Aiming the front sight of the gun I steady myself, targeting the drink. With the pull of the trigger I shot the drink._

_But nothing happened. The drink itself still stood where it stands._

_The bullets are to the left of me, cleaned and compacted in the magazine for later use._

_[ " I freed you and this is what I get. A killer. A criminal. Is this a wish come true?."  ]_

_I still remembered what he said..._

_I killed, I stole, and this world views me only as a criminal. But no one knows 'why' I did it, they don't know my motives, my feelings... my pain. Everything is simply one sided while everything else is nothing. It makes me laugh._

Shadow smirks to himself.

_Even if I told Silver why I'm doing this, he'll still follow me around, like a spoiled puppy. He'll love me, even if I continue to hurt others._

_I slick his quills back, only to see them spring back into place. Such a strange placement of quills but I don't question it. I pet my little puppy, watching his every movement, his every toss and turn, admiring his innocence, despite fucking his brains out this morning._

" So cute..." 

_My fingers trailed down to his cheek. If only you were existing when Maria was still alive... she would've loved you. I could see her toying with your quills and brushing your chest fur, pampering you like some sort of royal pet. It would've been a nice sight to see._

_You two would've been best friends._

_If only..._

" Urgh..." 

Silver's eyes were heavy half lidded. " Chaos... I feel like a rock." 

 _Seems like the sleeping beauty is finally awake._ " About time you woke up." 

" Huh...? Shadow?."  _Silver attempted to stand but something about the lower portion of his body couldn't function, as if it was paralyzed._ " Damn... I can't move my legs." 

" Hm... Silver, did you walk into any grass of some sort? Perhaps a snake bit you."  _I scoot away from Silver. Moving in front of him I removed his shoes so his feet can have some circulation. I applied pressure to his feet, the most important part for the Mobian body._

 _Silver shook his head._ " No, but when I was flying around I got shot by some sort of syringe... in the butt." 

" The... what? Who in the hell?."  _I was shocked. Someone shot Silver in his ass? The thought was funny but the situation is far more serious._ " And why the hell were you 'flying around'? You could of looked around the area I was in for the restroom." 

" I-!."  _Silver's ears folded down,_ " I wanted to help us find some extra money, then all this crap happened." 

_Seems like no matter how cautious or protective of Silver I am, trouble always seems to find him._

_I groaned to myself._

" I'm sorry..." Silver turns his head, avoiding Shadow's eyes in shame. " I just want to help us, help you in any way I can but I still can't even- I... ARGH! This is so frustrating! I can't even walk outside without something stupid happening, especially towards me. I'm sorry Shadow." 

 _It was evident that Silver is trying to do his part in helping me clear my name, but he will continue to be in danger because of me. I plant a kiss over his ankle._ " You should go home, Silver." 

" What?!." 

 _I leaned in, my hands rest over his knees._ " I said you should go home." 

"... No." 

 _I was taken back by his choice of words. Stunned, but I remained stern._ " Yes. I will continue to put you through danger." 

" Still no." 

" Silver..." 

" No Shadow! I'm not leaving you."  _Silver pulls me down, now making me hover over him._ " We're in this together." 

" Ugh. Stop being stubborn and look at the picture here. I have been deemed a criminal, I'd rather you continue to stay alive than have you dead because you want to erase my crimes. I have a goal and I plan to stick to it." 

" Do you honestly think that I can just 'walk away' from all this now?."  _Silver sat up, eyes glassy but no tears came._ " Everyone has seen me and you, in literal broad daylight. I am now  _associated_ with you, Shadow. If I went home now, I could go to juvenile hall! Or worse..." 

" Silver."

" No, don't 'Silver' me, Shadow. For once in my life I want to be stronger, to not be a wuss and actually be adventurous. I want to see Mephiles and show him how I feel about this. I... I want to be by your side, Shadow. I want to see the world instead of looking up to the stars and wish for miracles."  _I felt his hands touch my cheek, caressing them._ " Let me do this. Don't turn me away because I got hurt." 

 _I slumped, my head resting over his shoulders._ " I can't lose you..."  _I whispered, my eyes closing._ " I can't lose you like how I lost Maria..."  _I don't think my sanity could handle another loss. Silver is precious to me- he is my bright little star, my only connection to love and life. If he dies because of me then I wouldn't know what I'd do._

" Shadow..."  _I felt him brush my tail, then his fingers slowly went up to my spines, rubbing them. His touch eases my body, relaxes my mind and soul._

" We both will get hurt, maybe even die together. I hope that won't be the case but I won't die, not on my watch or your's. Besides, you haven't seen what I'm truly capable of!." 

 _I smiled weakly,_ " You're such an idiot." 

" Mm... Maybe, but I'll be damned if I let you go because I'm afraid that I'll lose you too." 

 _I licked his neck but nipped it afterwords. Silver slightly flinched at the sudden bite but soon melted over the mattress._ " You'll never lose me. I'll keep coming back to you, no matter where I am."  _I lay him down over his back._

" I've gotten so attached to you."  _I zipped down his zipper, then undo his pants button,_ " I can leave you by yourself for very long..." 

 _I pulled down his pants and underwear, they were in my way._ " You'll get mad at me."  _I smirked._

_Silver the Hedgehog... what have you done to me? Look at what you've done to me._

_Do you feel proud that you did this?_

_Do you take great joy to this?_

_You should, for you are the only one in the world who has set me free._

_Who is rebuilding my heart._

_I thank you, even if you doomed mankind itself._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 600 notes? well holy dang! thanks for the hits and kudos! I an still in love with this ship. It's precious. But out of curiosity, who do you want to see next? Amy? Sonic? Blaze? Tails? Tell me in the comments below and the most requested character will be the main thing I'll be working on- for the fans! <3 buh-bye!


	15. Team Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on the move again, but this time someone accompanies them.

_I don't know if I want to go back out there again._

_I know it's selfish of me by saying this but... I don't want to leave this private sanctuary I have with Shadow. I want to keep him all to myself and never let him go._

_The greedy part of me is whispering to me, making me feel like no one else can have Shadow but me. However, the 'other' side of me says otherwise. I can't keep Shadow like a bird in a closed cage. I can't stay here for long, and I can't spend the rest of my life living in a unhealthy environment. I have a goal, I have a path, and can't just throw it away and mess around with Shadow, no matter how much I want to._

_The casino lights in the distance mesmerize me, it's flashing, colorful lights made me think. What if I turn myself in to Mephiles and ask him to stop all this?_

_... I doubt he'll keep his end of the bargain, knowing him. And I doubt Shadow would let myself get turned in anyways._

_What to do?..._

Hands trailed up his body, fingertips feather light but all the more teasing. The tips of sharp claws gently drag over the waist, then up the chest.

_I softly close my eyes, feeling him hold me, embrace me. Tease me._

_Shadow has always eluded me, whether it was his thoughts, actions or motives but it is what makes him mysterious and attractive, in my opinion. The whole 'mysterious' aura that swirls around him makes me feel 'special', knowing that I have him all to myself. I felt chaste kisses over my shoulder, peppering up to my neck. True to his word, he clings to me, possesses me, dominates me to no end. His love, matured and dark, makes my head spin with thoughts I never thought about before till now._

_He's changed me, but for the better._

_When this is all over, I wonder how things will change? I know that my father wouldn't approve of Shadow, or the fact I'm with another boy so finding our own place to live will be vital._

_Psh, look at me, thinking ahead like some eager girl, waiting to get married and live a happy 'normal' life._

" Tonight will be our last night here."  _his voice was low but deep, I will never get used to his voice, his eyes constantly staring me down._

_I nodded my head. I knew we couldn't stay for long._

" There is no turning back after we leave. Are you sure you want to continue?." 

" If I leave now, then I'll regret it for the rest of my life." 

 _I heard Shadow chuckle behind me._ " If you say so."  _He pulled me away from the window, I followed his every subtle command as if I was nothing more than a lifeless ragdoll, ready to serve and please. But Shadow knows better. He knows who I am and what I can do. It's just..._

_He makes me weak. Mentally and physically, but in a good way._

_Releasing me I wobble over to the mattress where my clothes were scattered across. Shadow was already fully clothed but I have my reasons of not being dressed. One: I was too tired and lazy to do so, and two: Shadow wouldn't let me. According to him, I look 'better' without any clothes on._

_Typical of him to say that but with hungry eyes like those? Why would I cover myself up if he looks at me like 'that'?._

_I decided to ditch my sleeved turtleneck and simply wear my pants, shoes and hoodie- it's beginning to get too hot for me to bear._

_There is a strange feeling in my heart that I've been having ever since that time me and Shadow... since we first 'done' it, together. A 'feeling' that I couldn't ignore. The way he 'does' it with me, the way he bites and overall dominates me. I can't help but love the way he uses me, it is like a drug. Whenever he gets horny, even remotely, I somehow get intoxicated by his breaths, his scent and... and..._

_I couldn't help but feel my blush rising from my cheeks._

_When we get close to me like that, I can't help but let him ravage my body. I like it, I do... but should a person in my position enjoy it 'too' much? That is what concerns me._

_I zip up my zipper but to keep myself cool I let my chest fur out._

" Something on your mind? You seem far." 

" Huh?."  _I snapped out of my thoughts._ " No! No! I'm fine. Guess I'm just mentally preparing myself for the roads ahead."  _Not the truth but not a lie either._

"..."  _He stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, adjusting his trench coat belt._ " Smart, but you don't need much preparing. Whatever comes at you, you deal with it and move on." 

" I... Yeah. Guess you're right."  _Couldn't make a counter argument there._ " So, beyond Casino Park is the Power Plant- don't get it confused with Chemical Plant. Over the Power Plant is some residential housing, then after that there is a boat that leads to Soleanna."  _I explained._

" I see. And Onyx City is located where? Exactly?."

" Uh... well it's been a while since I visited there. A few of my family members live in Soleanna and my dad's friend would sometimes visit me if he wasn't at Onyx."  _I idly scratch my cheek,_ " I think Onyx City is located over the alps of Soleanna, a little east. I could be wrong, but let's make Soleanna our main location to go to first." 

_I'm not very good at remembering specific locations but I hope that my current knowledge helps us._

" Alright. Let's get going." 

_I followed Shadow as he exits the apartment room. From the bottom of my heart I just knew that my life will never be the same, thanks to Shadow. I have to thank him after all of this is over._

* * *

_Saving us the trouble of having sore feet, I use my psychokinesis to lift Shadow and myself off of the ground, flying over the small buildings that were obstructing our path. I'd rather not fly twenty-something stories high, just to be spotted. It's bad enough I'm doing this in the first place, but I'd rather not have blisters on my feet- these shoes aren't meant for long distance travels._

_With Shadow gripping my hands while he dangles below me, I would sometimes look down to him._

_His expressions shift from being in awe to being lost in his thoughts. I wonder what he thinks about on the daily basis?_

_Deciding to call in quits, I set Shadow down upon some grass of a children's park. It was empty of course, no kid would be playing at night at this hour._

" Shadow? Can I ask you something?." 

_He turned to look at me._

" Uhm... I know that things have been moving fast since I released you from your prison but... are you okay? Are you adjusting to my time?."  _I am genuinely concerned about his sanity and culture shock._

 _Shadow looked around the park, taking in the scenery._ " It's 'different', I can say that much."  _He shrugged,_ " But I came to realize that one day, humanity would've evolved eventually. Just didn't think it'll like this." 

" I understand..."  _I approached him. Taking a hold of his hand I rest it over my chest, letting him feel my heart beat. His touch was rough and calloused but he is always gentle with me- except for when we have sex, that's different._ " When this is all over, maybe I can properly show you around town? Get you situated in this time?." 

 _He smirked, removing his hand away from me._ " A nice thought, but 'maybe'."

_We've traveled far. Far enough to exit Casino Park and arrive at the front gates of a residential community. Hovering above the ground I snickered, enjoying his company, but he didn't give me the same reaction._

_I flew around him, I tilted my head, noticing how tense he was. There is nothing to be tense about._ " What's wrong?." 

" Sh!." _He shushed me._

_His ears swiveled in all sorts of directions, his eyes scanning the area, but more specifically, buildings from what I can see. I mimic his eye movements, wondering who or what is around us._

_I listen in closely._

*snap!*

_I heard something 'snap', like a stick being broken by something heavy._

_Faint beeping can be heard, but 'where' I;m unsure._

" SILVER! RUN!." 

_Shadow pushed me hard to the side. Still on my feet I slide across the grass, but I soon noticed what he was listening for. Where we once stood was nothing more but a large crater, set ablaze. From out of the darkness, two missiles from an unknown area was shot into the air, then decided to home in on Shadow._

_I stopped them before they could get even remotely close to him by using my psychokinesis._

_-Target Acquired...-_

_-Commencing Protocol...-_

" What?... WHOA!."

_Within seconds I somehow dodged a lance that was intended to stab me. Passing by in a rush was a large, circular robot with a goofy 'smile' on his face._

*BOOM!!!*

_One of the missiles I had under my control dropped onto the building it was hovering above. Crap! I do hope that no one was in there! I can't lose concentration!_

_-Attack!-_

_I hopped off the ground, taking in the bird's eye view from above the ground._

_Robots, as if an army were beginning to swarm the area. Shadow was holding off on his own with little need of help._

_Another missile from the distance fired. This time at me. Not wanting to take the chance I flew high above the ground, not wanting the blast radius to hurt Shadow or any of the buildings close by._

 

 

 

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

* * *

 

 

_Argh! What the fuck are these things? Over sized toys for kids?. I home in on the nearest robot, stunning it before kicking off his head with ease. As I landed I curled up and spin dashed, knocking over the hoard of robots running towards my way. Uncurling I grab onto the ground, my claws digging into the dirt slowing down my speed._

" -Target Confirmed. Fire.-" 

_I heard a click of a barrel, so I took refuge behind a tree. Before I knew it I was being bombarded by semi-automatic weapons, the bullets spraying the bark of the tree in vast numbers. Is it G.U.N.? If only I knew but the last time I checked, their machines didn't look ridiculous and goofy like this. This must be a second party that is after me. Looking up to the sky I see Silver, maneuvering the missiles with ease. He reminded me of a star, flying across the night with beauty, leaving a trail of stardust in it's wake._

*Click!*

_The shooting temporarily stopped but I knew that whoever this is, they're reloading. So taking my chance I dashed from the tree, drifted and then homed in._

" -Initiating Counter Attack.-" 

_The bot blocked my attack, but he was more durable than his kin- he can take more abuse than others. Interesting..._

_Landing on my feet I glared at the hulking heap. Nothing but screws and wires. Removing my gun from my holster I loaded the magazine in. Pulling the hammer back I ready myself._

_It seemed like the other did the same._

" Boys! Boys!." A female voice yelled out. 

 _Landing between me and the bot was a bat girl. I squinted my eyes_ , " Who the hell are you?." 

 _She was panting, ears slightly folded,_ " Look, I'll explain later but right now we need to get the hell outta here. You too darling!."  _She pointed to the bot, which surprised me the most._

" What?."

" Ugh! Just tell your boyfriend to get down here! We don't have much time!." 

_The girl used her wings and began to fly towards the residential homes, the giant red robot following her._

" Tch... SILVER! COME ON!."  _I yelled towards him._

_With missiles behind him this was a risky situation, but he knew better. Using the cars around him he collided them with nearby trees to make some sort of giant blockade. I skated to the community, Silver behind me. With one large crash, the main entrance to the community was blocked off, the missiles exploding upon contact of the blockade, causing more of a hassle for whoever is after me._

  _We ran, following the mysterious bat girl to whatever safe destination she was taking us. In the corner of my eye I saw Silver, looking serious- the first time I saw this hardened face before._

 

" Okay, who are you? And what the hell do you want?." 

She rolled her eyes. " And this is how you treat a lady? Not the polite type, are you?." The girl chuckled.

" Hmph, cut the shit. Who  _are_ you? And what do you want with us?." 

 _The girl crossed her arms, leaning against the head over the robot, her legs were also crossed idly._ " I'm Rouge the Bat. I work for G.U.N. ... sometimes."  _She chuckled._ " And this here is E-123 Omega."

"..." _Me and Silver were both silent._

" I can see you both are skeptical. Let me explain. Silver is part of an experiment for G.U.N. They think that he is able to end all of this monster shenanigans by closing these weird portals, don't know _how_ though, they never explained. He and some other Mobian, but I didn't get the full details about that one."  _Her fingers tap over the metal of Omega's head idly._ " Anyways, I was sent here by G.U.N. to retrieve Silver, but since he's always near you that'll be downright impossible. And so, this big guy was going to distract you while I snatch up peach fuzz over there."

" And?."  _What could of possibly stopped her?_

" And I decided to... well, help you two."  _She shrugged her shoulders._ " I feel like I can get much more than what G.U.N. is giving me by accompanying you two. But what I didn't expect is to see Eggman's robots out in the open like that." 

" So, those robots aren't G.U.N.'s?." 

 _She laughed,_ " If I worked for a government that had childish looking robots like that, I'd be hiding myself in shame right now." 

" I see. What about  _him?_." 

" Who? Omega? He won't hurt a fly unless something happens, situation wise. Like me, he was following orders but like a sentient being he can also change his mind whenever he pleases. Though he only does that in defiance and rebellion, huh?." 

"-Affirmative.-" 

_I still don't trust those two..._

" So you won't kill us?."  _Silver questioned._

" Why would I? If you two are dead then things would really go down in hill. I need you two alive. How else will I find those emeralds?." 

_Silver was baffled, confused but shrugged his shoulders, accepting her trash. I, however, isn't as accepting._

" Silver? Darling? For someone who's still in high school, you are quite a star. Literally." Hopping off Omega's shoulder, Rouge floats down to the ground. Approaching the white hedgehog she takes a hold of his chin, examining him. Closely. 

" Uh... thanks?." Blush, faint but noticeable can be seen over his cheeks, lightly dusted. His eyes were not looking at the agent, but down to her chest. 

_Immediately I step in between the two._

_I could see her smug smile, her seductive and almost manipulative mannerisms. It made me sick._

 

 

 

* * *

**Rouge's POV**  

* * *

 

 

 _He truly is protective of this boy... interesting. The hedgehog looks like a major tool, but I suppose I look like a whore in the opposing eyes of men and women. Oh well. I merely turned around, placing my hand over my waist._ " We need to catch the next delivery to Soleanna by boat. I doubt you two have plane tickets and there is no road to walk on, so this will be our only chance." 

"... and how do you know that we are traveling there?."  _Shadow questioned._

" Honey please, I'm a spy. The best spy G.U.N. has to offer. I know quite a lot about you two~."  _I stared at Silver, grinning._ " Like how you two are madly in love with each other." 

" Wait..."  _Silver was slowly putting the pieces together,_ " You don't mean?."

" Oh, I mean. I was watching you two the entire day today. I must say, you are more submissive than I, Silver." 

_Silver's face turn pale but his cheeks turned into a bright red. Almost as red as my favorite red lipstick. He immediately heads towards the far end of the harbor warehouse, pacing around frantically. Seems like I made him utterly flustered. Good. I usually don't target young boys like him but seeing them get flustered like that is cute entertainment and amusement for me._

_I heard Shadow growl, but he remained collected, despite knowing their little activity and goal. I have to admit, Shadow is rough and dominating- my favorite type of man._

 

" Anyways, why are you two heading to Onyx City?."

" None of your concern."  _Shadow hissed._

" Ouch, I'm hurt Shadow. I'm only here to help."

" And use us for your own personal gain." 

" Can't argue with you there, but it just strikes me 'odd'. Onyx City is the most boring, the most poor and economically unstable place on the Eastern continent- hard to believe people still live there."  _I said the last few words quietly._

" Like I said before, it's not your business." 

" Ugh! Stop being stubborn! We are both in this together. I need you while you need me. So stop acting like a tough guy and let us help."  _I had about enough with this idiot. Like it not I'll be tagging along._

" What do you exactly need you for? You're useless to me."  _Shadow crossed his arms, his face voided from emotion._

" You.... you-!."  _I stomp my foot down. ARGH! He's as thick headed as a brick wall!_ " You have no idea how much you'll need me and my skills as a spy! And someone who can take heavy hits, unlike your skinny arms!." 

" Hey, guys, what's with all the yelling?."  _Silver approaches us._

" Silver, honey, your 'man' is an idiot. You both need help, especially in Soleanna."

" No we don't."  _Shadow objected, obviously._ " We can manage ourselves." 

" Okay, listen. Shadow... he doesn't trust anyone but me. I don't know how frustrating it is, believe me, but his judgement has never let me down."  _Silver explained. Fine, if they both don't want my help then-_

" But having a team watch our backs and take our hordes of enemies is better than two."  _Huh?_

" So...?." 

" So I'd rather have us in a group, but Shadow will be the leader." 

" WHAT?!."  _I gasped._

" What? You can't be serious. Silver?." 

 _Silver crosses his arms, frowning at the three of us. Me, Shadow and Omega._ " I'm serious. Mephiles is dangerous, more than I originally thought, and he's strong. He also controls swarms of monsters so having two people fight all those things at once will be difficult. But having a team will be more strategic and will improve our chances of survival and finding Mephiles himself." 

" I mean... I suppose so..."  _I idly tap my heel on the ground._

" Whatever."  _Shadow didn't look at Silver, or anyone. I expected much from him._

" Look, be mad at me all you want, but Shadow has great judgement, and probably leadership qualities. I trust him, and I trust you and Omega to help us out. So, can we just get over the whole 'trust' thing and get back on the right path?." 

 _I approached Silver, patting his back._ " Well look at you, growing up before my very eyes and telling a grown woman what to do. I'm impressed." 

 

 _Blush faintly rises from his cheeks, dusting them. His gaze was nowhere near mine._ " Uhm... thanks? I just hate conflict, especially in this situation..." 

_Immediately Shadow got between me and Silver- like a wall dividing up land. Possessively and protectively he grabbed Silver by his waist, but didn't make eye contact with anyone. He's clearly upset like a child but won't admit to it. I huffed._

" But are we a team?." 

" I don't see a problem with it, you don't see a problem with it, so why not? We're a team!." 

"-Affirmative-." 

" Shadow? Will you be our leader?."

_He was quiet._

" Please? Shadow? If things don't work out, I'll make it up to you!."  _Silver begged._

 _No response._  

_I can see Silver's frustrations. Leaning in he whispered something into Shadow's ear- it was too low for my own ears to pick up._

_Immediately Shadow nodded his head._

" But this shit fails, it'll be two weeks of torture..." 

" Okay! Okay! I understand! Deal!."  _Silver flustered._

_What could they possibly made a deal of? It's perks my curiosity._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that you all are enjoying this fanfic! <3


	16. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze phones a old friend.

" These monsters have begun to mettle with our city for long enough. How do we handle these pests without disrupting the civilians and their tasks?."

" I propose we create machines that hunt down these creatures while the civilians are resting within their homes." 

" So, adjust the schedule then?." Another asked. 

" Seems so. The beasts tend to prowl in the night, it'll be safer and less messy to pick up if they conduct their tasks after hours."

" Hmm... I agree. I say-" 

*Ring! Ring! Ring!* 

"..." The entire council was silent. 

" Can someone get that?." 

" I'll get it." A female said as she stood from her seat. 

While the discussion continued the female went into the other room, away from the important meeting. Picking up the phone from the receiver over the desk the female spoke. Unsure who this might be. " Hello?." 

" Hello, This is Blaze The Cat. May I speak to Gold?." 

" Yes, this is her." 

A sigh of relief washed over Blaze. " I'm glad to hear you again. Pleasantries aside, I need your help."

Gold looks around the room. There was a wall separating her from the council. With the door closed behind her, she had the waiting room all to herself, but for 'how long' is what concerns her. " What is it? I'm in a meeting." 

* * *

_I don't understand why these monsters suddenly appeared, but from what Blaze told me, it was all caused by one creature named 'Mephiles'. Hard to believe that a high school boy caused such panic around the world._

The water rippled with every movement she made. The bubbles popped and soaked her skin.

_But I have a hunch that Silver is connected to all of this, somehow._

She leans back, her eyes staring up to the bland white ceiling above her. The air was warm and humid, the mirror fogged and slick with water. 

_Does he remember me? Silver always had trouble remembering far off friends._

_I certainly remember him. When I visited him at Spagonia for their annual hot air balloon festival, he was still learning his powers. Heh, even at the age of seven I was in total control of my powers- but Silver is different than me, in many different ways possible. Anyways, he would always point out that me and him had the same circular markings on our bodies. In truth? I was born with this mark on my forehead._

Idly she rubs her forehead, the mark glowed softly at all times. 

_He would also point out I had no tail, and would tease me for that._

She chuckles lightly to herself. 

_He was a little shit, but we were young._

" Mm..." 

_Closing my eyes I began to wonder, how much did Silver grow up? Is he the same shy little shit he was before? How much has he changed? The thought of meeting him again made me excited yet naturally nervous at the same time._

_I sighed, moving around the rubber duck idly to make myself less bored._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

* * *

 

 

" So, everything's all set?." 

" Yes. She will keep a look out for Silver and distract her council members the best she could, allowing us access to the city." Blaze explained. 

" We taking the front door? Back door?."  _How are we gonna do this?_

" Going to the entrance is too risky, and I'd father not cross and entire city, just to be take surprise by their robotic guards, so I have decided that we will take the sewers. That is the only place their guards do not check."

" Wait, slow down there kitty. Did you say 'sewers'?." 

Blaze slightly growled. She despises the word 'kitty' that is being directed towards her. " Yes. Any problems with that?."

_Uh, yeah? I'd rather not be stepping in Chaos knows what and being lost in a watery, claustrophobic tight space. But I guess what choice do we have? If it's the only way to get to Silver._ " Uh? No."

" As I thought. But if you have any better ideas, please share, I am more than happy to help." 

_I squinted towards Blaze, munching up a bag of barbecue flavored chips. She reminds me of Sally a bit, being the leader and making up plans as if they are going to work- which half the time doesn't._ " Whatever."  _I hop onto the couch, leaning back and kicking up my feet._ " So, how are we suppose to do this?." 

" Well, trying to convince my father about giving us a ride to Oynx City will be a waste of time so I plan to use my own money to get us where we need, which is the outskirts of the city."  _Blaze sat on the other side of the couch from me, her attention on her phone._

_Her face, as hard and cold as she makes it to be, was full of noticeable melancholy and worry. I can relate._

_Silver is important to me too, she isn't the only one who feels like this. What worries me the most is not only his well being but the hedgehog that is his so-called 'boyfriend'. Ugh, just thinking about him slowly began to piss me off._

Without realizing it, Sonic's hand gripped the chip bag, crushing the fragile chips within.

_But what strikes me odd is what Mephiles said. 'and abomination' specifically towards Shadow. 'Artificially', 'created', things that don't apply to Shadow. He looks like any hedgehog who dropped out of high school and joined a mediocre punk band to me, what's so 'weird' about him?_

_I've also noticed that he kinda looks like me in some way, shape and form. Thinking about it now makes me uncomfortable._

_An 'evil' twin. Psh. But if he ever tried to act like me, then he'll be a total faker._

" We'll be leaving tonight- the sooner we get to Silver and bring him home the better."  _Blaze said, her voice low. What has she been staring at for the past ten minutes? Kinda curious._

" I agree. Where's the meeting point?." 

_Blaze turns off her phone. Standing she crosses her arms._ " By the school."  _She sighed._ " I'm going to bring some items that might help us in our journey, I suggest you do the same." 

" Heh, already was planning to."  _I stand from the couch, tossing the empty bag to the side._ " I'll meet you there, Blaze." 

_She nodded her head._ " Same goes for you." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   **Silver's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

_My teeth gnawed my index finger, attempting to silence myself but I don't feel like it was working. The air was cold but crisp, I can feel it- nipping all over my body, but by now, I was already warmed up. I couldn't help but squirm in his arms, couldn't help but seek his warmth, his embrace during this cold morning. I heard him from behind, purring low and deep- possessive and ever so loving in his own dark ways._

_As if I could resist him? How can I? Especially when he was touching me, teasing me while I was asleep._

" You cold?."  _He whispered, not wanting Rouge or Omega to hear him. To hear us, despite being on the other side of the warehouse._

_I shook my head._ " No. You always keep me warm at all times. By this point, I feel like some sort of pampered spoil brat." 

" Mm..."  _He nuzzles my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my waist,_ " You shouldn't feel like that. Caring for someone doesn't make them spoiled-rotten. It makes them feel important and loved."

_I puffed out my cheeks, my cheeks flushed but I didn't say anything, I just lied back against Shadow and let him love me. I sighed, having a lot of thoughts wandering around my mind._ " Shadow?."

" What is it?." 

" If we can't clear your name? Then what will we do? It seems like everyone is after us, no matter where we go. I feel like nowhere is safe to just lie down and lay low."  _I frowned. I believe that we can help Shadow, but what if we can't?_

_Shadow leaned back against the wall,_ " Then I'll face whoever is after us, whether it is the government or Mephiles."  _He shrugged his shoulders,_ " Besides, my goal is different than your's. If you can somehow 'clear' my name, then that'll be nice, convenient even, but if you can't then don't let it get to you. Criminal or not, I have much bigger fish to fry." 

" Huh? Then what  _is_ your goal? Shadow?." 

" To kill Mephiles first, he will be a pain in the ass if he continues to live. Then I will have a 'talk' with an old friend." 

" Kill Mephiles? But..."

_Shadow pinched my cheek, earning himself a whine from me._ " Silver, throw away any hesitation you might have. He used you, and he is planning to use me- I'd rather not let that happen. No to forget that he is the cause of all these monsters. I doubt he'll regain his senses and 'magically' return to whatever state of mind he was before." 

"... I guess you're right."  _There's no stopping Mephiles, is there? I nuzzle his chest, feeling the soft patch of fur warm up my face. I just wish things could just resolve themselves peacefully, but that is too nice of a thought to happen in reality._

_Shadow sighed, resting his chin upon my head._

" Hey, Shadow?." 

" Hm?." 

" As much as I hate to admit, I'm glad he used me." 

_Shadow was taken back by my choice of words, visibly confused._ " Why would you say that?." 

" Because..."  _I shift, turning my body to face Shadow, eye to eye._ " Because if I wasn't used in Mephiles' plans, then you wouldn't be able to come out of the emerald. We would've never met. Or worse, you'd probably be with someone else. So, I'm glad things turned out this way." 

_Rolling his eyes Shadow scoffed, flicking my forehead._ " Ow!." 

" You're so hopeless..." _The hedgehog chuckled while I continued to glare at him._ " But that's apart of your charm." 

" Geez, you are such a bully."  _I frowned._

" I am, not going to say otherwise."  

_I scoffed, but couldn't help but smile, loving this small moment I have with Shadow._

_Thankfully my boner went away just in time. Shifting once more I rested my head over Shadow's lap, my eyes gazing up to the ceiling above. The sun is slowly starting to rise but Rouge and Omega still haven't woken up yet, so it gives me more time to spend with Shadow._

" Hey Shadow? What time period did you come from?." 

" 1601, April 2, to be exact. " 

_My body stiffened. Shadow (in this time) would be nothing but dust! He'd be older than bones! Holy Chaos! It's twenty-eighteen so he must be at least... four hundred and seventeen years old! My math could be off but still, he'd be dead by now._ " Well, before you were imprisoned inside the emerald, how old were you then?." 

" nineteen." 

" Oh."  _This was a little awkward for me. Let's change the subject to something less weird._ " Have you ever... dated anyone?." 

_Shadow shook his head._ " No. I loved only Maria and sworn to be by her side. No Mobian interested me, male or female." 

_So when he... did it with me, he was a virgin too? Didn't seem like it since he knew what to do- it puzzles me._ " If you weren't with anyone then how are you so skilled in what you do?." 

_Shadow grinned down to me, his hand began to pet my head._ " I've practiced on myself when I had random burst of heat overcome me." 

_I looked away, cheeks flushing red._ " I see..." 

 

_In the distance, I heard something metallic 'click' and beep. I turn my head, seeing Omega operate himself again._

_Above the ground, rouge was hanging from the ceiling, wearing... well, me and Shadow's coat and hoodie- I may be a little cold but I wasn't going to let a girl get the short end of the stick, it wasn't right. Shadow, as stubborn as he might be, thought so as well, even if he didn't say a word about it._

_I sat up, rubbing my head a bit._ " I guess it's time to get up." 

_Standing, Shadow stretches his arms and legs, flexing his muscles. Chaos, I really need to get him a shirt of some sort. Having your boyfriend shirtless all the time is a little embarrassing. Sometimes._ " It seems that way." 

" You said that you had a 'friend' to talk to."  _I spoke, my gaze was away from Shadow,_ " I doubt he is human or Mobian since no one could live for that long. Who is it?." 

_Shadow was quiet._

" Shadow." 

" Black Doom." _He said, irritated but calm._

" I doubt you'll have a civil 'talk' with him."  _I stand._

" 'Civil' or not, I need to see him." 

" Why?." 

" To kill him." 

_I turn to face him- I was about to say something but decided to keep my mouth shut. I guess this was his personal goal- not mine to meddle and mess with. I walk right pass him, silent, as if I had anything to say._

_If this doesn't work then I'll just be in the way of his goals. Everything we went through would be for nothing- I left behind a world I was content with, despite the crap that happened to me, but still I was content with my normal life. I left everything behind for the sake of Shadow and his safety, I left everything because I love him and will do anything to protect him. If everything was for nothing, then what will I do? What will happen to us?_

"-Weapons systems... operating.-" 

"-Internal Mainframe... operating.-" 

"-Passive mode... operating.-" 

_Above us, Rouge yawned, stretching out her arms and wings._ _Descending from the ceiling she floats down, landing next to Omega._ " Good morning you three."  _She seemed a little groggy but she was awake at least. Wearing my hoodie and Shadow's jacket she seemed warm- I'm glad._

" Morning."  _I smiled slightly._

" Thank you for being a doll last night- I don't have fur like you two so it would've been hard keeping warm."  _Rouge handed over my hoodie and Shadow's jacket._

_Putting on my hoodie I zipped it up halfway._ " It's no problem Rouge, don't need to thank me."  _I took Shadow's coat,_ " Though I'm concerned about what we'll have to eat."  _I assume Omega is okay- robots don't really need warmth, or clothes for the matter._

" Don't worry, I'll be in charge of that."  _She assured me._ " Omega, scan the area for any signs of Robotnik's robots- twenty miles."

"-Affirmative.-"

" Also, mark this location as a 'safe' zone till the ship arrives."

"-Understood. Marking harbor.-"

" Since you're getting the food, what should I do?."  _I asked, eager to help._

" You'll be on the look out for the boarding ship."  _Shadow intervened, the coat from my arms._

" What?! Why?!."

" Because Omega will be wandering around the area, correct? He won't be able to spot the ship while he's scanning I assume. Meaning no one will be around to signal it's arrival."  _I couldn't believe this! Shadow is just going to make me sit around and do nothing! ARGH! It's really starting to piss me off, how he's protecting me like this._

" That's-!."

" He's right you know."  _Rouge agreed with him- of course of all things, she takes sides!_

" I need more than just a standard handgun so I'll be looking around to see if they have anything useful here. If not then I'll be searching for possible clues about Mephiles." 

" Alright, sounds like a plan."  _Rouge flew out of the warehouse._

" Wait."  _I grabbed his wrist, halting his movement._ " You can't continue to treat me like a child, Shadow." 

_The dark hedgehog stared down to me, is eyes were locked on to mine- I couldn't look away but he needed to hear this. To hear me._

" I'm eighteen, technically an adult. I can take care of myself, I can protect myself, more than you know." 

_Shadow was still quiet, unaffected by my words it seems._

" Look, I know you love me and think what's best for me, but-"

"  _Enough_ Silver."  _He growled, bearing his fangs. My ears folded down but I remained where I stand._ " I've been through too much. I've seen the only person I loved in this world  _die_ because I let her go. Let he stray from me."  _His hand clutched his chest fur- he seemed like he was in pain._ " And I'll be damned to let you do the same. So shut up and let me do what's right." 

" Shadow! This is different!." 

" NO IT ISN'T!." 

" Yes it is! I can defend myself! We have allies! I'm not going to die! Just trust me!."

 

 

[  _Trust me Shadow! Please... let me go. I don't want to be treated like a child anymore..._ ]

 

 

_I was in shock, my eyes wide, my body paralyzed and my breathing seemed to almost stop._

" Let me do this... Silver. You don't understand, and neither did she." 

_His fist made a deep dent into the metal wall- it was incredibly thick both inside and out, it was practically impenetrable to any human or Mobian. He's holding down his anger, his rage..._

" I lost her because she wanted to be on her own. To be released from her protective care- all she received in the end was her own demise. I couldn't protect her from them. I couldn't change her mind or stop her, no matter what I did. And now, you want the same thing." 

_My body trembled, but my heart wanted to comfort him. My legs couldn't move but thankfully my mouth can._ " Shadow..."  _I never heard him yell towards me and act like this. Ever. He truly does care and worries about me._ " I love you, Shadow. I know that you want only what's best for me, you want me safe and protected. But... sometimes you have to let the bird out of his cage to be free, to grow and become strong." 

_He said nothing, his hand still in a tight fist. Seeing him like this breaks my heart so much, it hurts. With all my might and willpower I slowly but surely moved my legs. First the toes, then feet, then finally legs. Approaching him I wrap my arms around him, my face nuzzling the top of his head._ " I'm sorry, Shadow. I..."  _I didn't mean to make you like this. I'm so sorry..._

Tears began to roll down Silver's cheeks, dripping over Shadow's head. 

" I love you, so much, okay? I know that you're afraid to lose me. But have you thought how I feel if I lose you? *sniff* I just can't imagine my world without you."  _I don't want to even think about it._ " I want to protect  _you_ Shadow. I want you to rely on me, to feel like you don't have to do everything alone. I- *sniff* I want to share the burdens you carry so you don't have to feel like the only person dealing with it."  _I couldn't stop crying, my hold of Shadow only tightened._ " I-..."

Unexpectedly, Silver's eyes closed shut, his body becoming as limp and lifeless as a dead body. With his vision blackened and consciousness shut away, he was under the mercy of Shadow.

 

 

 

" Ugh... what a headache..."  _I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a 'pounding' sensation in the back._ " Shadow?."  _I looked around for the other. He was nowhere to be seen. Standing up I scanned the area. It was pitch black, as if I was hovering over the starless night sky- but I could see myself pretty clearly._

" Hello? Shadow? Rouge? Omega?." 

_No response._

" Weird. Where am I?."

" You're sharing a connection with me."

_A girl who I never seen before sat in a white chair. Her hair was a soft gold color, stretching down to her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue sapphires, gleaming in the darkness. And her skin looked incredibly fair. Wearing a dress that was clearly not in my time I could assume she lived in the past._

" Who are you?."

" I'm Maria Robotnik. I'm glad I finally contacted you, Silver."  _She smiled sweetly towards me._

" YOU'RE MARIA?! AND SHARE THE SAME NAME IS EGGMAN'S?!." 

_She tilted her head, her expression baffled._ " Who is this 'Eggman'?." 

" Er... guess you don't know him. To be honest, I don't know either but he's after me or Shadow. Both. From what I heard, he's not the nicest guy around." 

_She merely giggled,_ " I see. I had a hunch that the Robotniks would take a turn for the worst."  _Her gaze went down to her fiddling fingers that rested over her lap,_ " But I'm not here for that. I'm here to talk to you about Shadow. He needs to know the truth. How I feel."  _Her expression was full of sorrow._

" I know that he continues to blame himself. To hurt himself because of me. Thinking about it makes me feel horrible. But he shouldn't fret about me or what happened to me."  _She sighed,_ " I wanted to see the world, despite my sickness. I wanted to learn, to explore, to be stronger, even if it means it'll further my sickness. I did it because I wanted to learn how to protect him, to make the burdens and responsibilities lessen. But he is stubborn and cares deeply for me." 

" Just like me..." 

" Yes. I can feel it. His heart. Broken it may be, you are repairing the damages that he and the townspeople have created. But I also sense fear and hatred within."

" I told him that he shouldn't feel afraid! That everything will be okay!."  _I explained, but she merely shook her head._

" Remind him all you want, Shadow will not understand. Repairing his heart will be easy for you, but the scars that it left behind will forever lie dormant."  _Maria stands from her seat._ " None of this is his fault. I made my choice, I wanted to become stronger but what they did to me was unexpected. Both of us were taken by surprise, not knowing what was to come." 

_I felt sorry for her- Maria looked like just a normal girl, how could anyone hurt her?_

" My soul was restless after the fire. I couldn't get a hold of Shadow at all- I didn't know where he was or what happened to him. But suddenly, I felt his heart again but he wasn't alone."  _Maria approaches me,_ " I felt a heart, tender and compassionate by his side, mending to his wounds."  _She took a hold of my hands, gently gripping them._ " But I still couldn't get a hold of you, even as you slept. So over the time you were with Shadow, I mustered enough strength to speak to you." 

_Her grip was so gentle, her voice was similar to a songbird, singing in the spring- I can see why Shadow was in love with her, she was incredibly beautiful, even in the voided room where we stood._

 

 " Silver... please let him know that I love him with all my heart and that it isn't his fault. None of this was. I want him to continue living and smile, for me. For himself. That is all I ask of you."  _I felt her grip my hands tighter._ " He's been hurt for far too long- I want him to understand something. Humanity is flawed, yes, but despite evil and wickedness in the world, there is also good. People like you hiding within the masses. He doesn't-"

_Her grip began to lessen. Her body was starting to become opaque, clear. I held onto her tighter, not wanting to let her go. But Maria seemed so content, so nonchalant about what was happening to her._

" Maria? What's happening to you?." 

_Casually she sat in front of me, her hands completely phasing through my own. It was like she was disappearing. I quickly fell to my knees, feeling so useless- I couldn't do anything to help her._ " I'm returning to my plane of existence."  _She smiled sadly,_ " My strength wasn't enough to hold a stronger connection, but I'm glad I got to meet you, Silver."  _She genuinely smiled widely, faintly blending in to the darkness that surrounded us._ " Help him, Silver. Please. Shadow is in pain, he's hurt. Make him understand what I truly want for him." 

_I nodded my head, determine to fulfill Maria's desperate wish._ " I will. Take care, Maria." 

_Before I knew it, she disappeared. But the voided room wasn't so 'voided' anymore. All around me were small twinkles of stars, glowing brightly, despite being light years away. I turned my head, seeing all sorts of stars and nebulas around me, as if I was inside an observatory projector. It was breathtaking._

" I will help him... even if it kills me."  _My hands rolled into fists._

_If a spirit of a girl connected to me, wishing for someone to be okay then I will undoubtedly help them._

" Silver?."

_My ears swiveled towards the familiar voice._ " Huh? Shadow?." 

" Silver..."

" Shadow? I'm here! Where are you?."  _I looked around eagerly for him. All I saw was nothing but stars._

 

 

 

" Silver? Wake up." 

" Nngh... Shadow?..."

_A thumb caressed my cheek. My vision was blurred but I noticed a black figure hovering above me._ " Are you alright? You passed out."  _I felt him rub his muzzle over mine._

_I returned the action, feeling my heart flutter._ " Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?." 

" About two hours, give or take." 

" WHAT?!."  _I quickly sat up, frantic._ " Where's the ship?! Has it passed by already? Oh my Chaos! I can't-"

_Immediately Shadow hushed me, placing his finger over my lips._ " We're already on the ship. See?." 

_I squinted my eyes, looking around the area. I saw nothing but crates, boxes, and random equipment ranging from exercise to couches and un-plugged lamps. Merely stock items._ " Oh. Well wheres Omega and Rouge?." 

_Shadow leaned back on the sofa, crossing his legs._ " Omega's here with us but Rouge is on the deck, pretending to be a passenger and sneaking us food and whatever we might need." 

_Oh, well, that helps a lot._ _I sighed in relief, laying back down, my legs resting over Shadow's lap._

" Shadow?." 

" Hm?." 

" I'm sorry I made you upset. I know that you didn't want to lose me like Maria."

_Shadow grabbed my ankle. Raising it up he places a loving kiss over it, then continued up my foot, making his way towards my leg before stopping over my knee._ " Forget about it." 

" But... your hand. I-"

" I said forget about it."  _He said the second time, much more stern this time._

_I wanted to tell him about Maria but decided to wait till we get to Soleanna. Things are already stressful as it is- Shadow doesn't seem like he'd want to hear anything about what happened prior so to keep things at a minimal I listened to him._ " Alright..."  _Shifting I began to crawl over to him. I rubbed my muzzle against his, letting out a content, submissive purr to him. I don't mind being the submissive one in the relationship- I downright like it. Shadow purred back to me, mimicking my actions._

_Leaning upwards I lick and groomed his left ear, earning myself a low sigh from Shadow. His free hand gripped and kneaded my butt, my tail wagged in response._ " You're everything that I ever wanted in life..."  _I whispered to him, closing my eyes and letting myself be consumed by his scent._

_Shadow smirked, his fingers slipping under my hoodie, feeling up my spine. My back arched, enjoying the touch._ " You're such a puppy, Silver. But I must thank you for giving me another chance at life. And much more."  _Using his teeth he zipped down my hoodie till my chest was exposed._


	17. The Invitation

_I stood next to the window, leaning against the small opening. My eyes gazed over the vast azure sea, my mind somewhat blank. I wonder how dad is holding up without me? He's probably in a fit of worry and rage towards me. Couldn't blame him, I'd probably feel the same way too if my son did something like this. But I hope he's alright._

_My body tingled all over, as if someone constantly nipping every inch of me. In truth? I love this feeling. Shadow was so gentle, but a little rough at the end, I expected as much but didn't mind it whatsoever. I didn't need to use a mirror to see the marks over my neck, down to my stomach that he made- I could feel it instead. My head rested over the glass, my eyes watching the waves that crashed onto the exterior of the ship._

" What are you thinking about?."  _Fingers slicked back my frontal quills, somewhat laying them down._

" Just home, I guess."  _I admitted._

 _Like me, Shadow gazed out to the sea. Using his hand he places it over the wall then leaned on his arm, his leg crossed over the other. He was standing across from me._ " You'll be home soon, I promise." 

" Heh, thanks but you don'y need to promise anything. I know I'll be home when the time comes."  _Turning my attention towards the nude hedgehog in front of me, I step forward to him, only to lean against Shadow._ " You know? I never thought of seeing myself, naked with someone like you in the storage area of a cruise ship."  _I laughed with a wide smile etched across my face._

 _Shadow chuckled lightly, his hand rested over my thigh._ " I am thinking of the same thing." 

_In that moment, we both laughed, me more than Shadow. It's just... out of the ordinary! But this whole thing isn't 'normal' whatsoever. A high school boy summons a four hundred year old Mobian, has a relationship with him then runs away from the government. I feel like I'm in some kind of action movie. I wrap my arms around Shadow, holding him lovingly. What would I do without this guy? He's been such a huge part of my world that can''t easily let him go._

" Boys? I'm back! With some goodies~!." Rouge announced as she stepped over the metal door frame. 

_Naturally I scrambled to get my clothes, rather not have Rouge, or a girl in general see me butt naked. As I swiftly put on my briefs, following by my pants, Shadow was taking his sweet time. Gah! Hurry up so you can save the embarrassment! Rouge's footsteps became louder and louder, drawing near to us._

" Silver? I got you some nice clothes from the stores above! I think they will look so nice on you! compared to those dirty, torn up ones."  _She made a disgusted expression._

 _I looked down to my current choice of clothes._ " Hey, these things have been through a lot! Technically three days of shenanigans!." 

" I can tell. All the more reasons to get you some new clothes."  _Rouge handed over a bag that contained new clothes, I guess. But for 'clothes' it seemed incredibly heavy. What's in here?_

" Sorry Shadow, couldn't even guess what you would like or wear. That is up to you."

_Shadow shrugged, not caring whatsoever._

_Sitting down on the couch I grabbed the items that were within the bag. A v-neck red shirt, orange and red jacket with two front pockets located on my chest, blue jeans and hi-tops that were a light grey, white and had cyan outlines- it was highly detailed. But no shoe is complete without socks._ " This is all for me?." 

 _Rouge nodded her head, having a sly smirk on her lips._ " Can't have you be looking daft while you're out, having fun with our team leader over there."  _She winked._ " I also have a certain peeve. If you're working with me whatsoever, you  _have_ to be looking nice. It's a general rule I have established."

 _I raised my brow, but I just shrug it off, letting Rouge be Rouge._ " Thank you. I'll change right now!."  _Putting the items back I hopped of the couch went to the far side of the storage. Finding a cupboard, tucked away in the corner but leaving some breathing room I decided to change there._

_You know? Even if we can't somehow clear Shadow's name and we end up living as runaways, I'd probably be happy, just being able to hang out with Rouge and Omega along with Shadow. But... the other part of me will miss Blaze, Sonic, my dad and school life, even when Scourge gave me the occasional toilet swirls, locker stuffing, taking my lunch money/lunch, or some random prank._

_With the shirt slipping over my head and snugging over my chest, I began to wonder..._

_What would my life be like without the events that happened to me?_

_Would I fall for Sonic instead if Shadow never came to be?_

_Or would I be alone?_

" Attention all passengers, I hope you are all enjoying the beautiful sunshine and getting active today! Our passage to Soleanna will be smooth. Clear skies and steady winds. We will arrive at the capital in two days, I hope that we can supply you with all your needs. This is your captain speaking, saying have a great time." The intercom was loud, echoing throughout most of the ship. 

_Two days? That's not bad, but I wish that we can go up there instead of hiding down here._

_Walking around the giant cabinet I went over to Shadow and Rouge, who seem to be in a deep conversation. They haven't noticed me yet so I quickly went under a designer table, crawling my way towards the back of the sofa._

_I listen in on their conversation._

" Oh come on Shadow. If we just paint you then you and Silver can get out of this stuffy room."

_Paint Shadow?_

" No. There is no way in hell that I'm painting myself, just to goof around on the deck." 

" But think about your boytoy. Two days Shadow. Two. Does he really want to spend his days here? Look, I doubt anyone will know who Silver is, so I can guarantee that he'll be okay."  _Rouge wants me and Shadow to go up there? I mean, we don't have a room or anything- that'll look very suspicious, not having a key to your room._ " And what the hell would you two do here? Just sit around, have sex then do nothing? Look, as a friend I just want you two to... well, relax till we get to Soleanna. See? Omega is already in rest mode over there."  _Rouge pointed out._

_Right behind her, Omega sat on the floor, tarp covered the robot, disguising him like all the other items within the room. He was still, unresponsive._

" Nothing is going to happen."  _Rouge tried her hardest to convince Shadow- that was obvious._ " Come on... do it for Silver?."

 _With one big heavy sigh, Shadow seemed to finally give in._ " Fine." 

 _Rouge squealed._ " Perfect!!! I'll go to get my makeup." 

 _Rouge rushed out of the room, giving me time to stand._ " You're putting up paint and stuff, for me?."  _I snickered, wondering what color Rouge will turn Shadow into._ " You don't have to." 

" But she was persistent in the matter."  _Shadow shrugged his shoulders,_ " As much as I want to lay low, I hate to see you bored. Two days of doing what? We have already planned our next steps-"

" Admit it." 

" What?." 

 _I approach Shadow, having a sly smirk on my lips, my hands behind my back. I knew Shadow wanted the best for me, but I can tell that he wanted a little bit more._ " You want to have fun with me." 

 _Shadow scoffed, crossing his arms._ " You're an idiot, you know that? What the hell can you do on a boat? Nothing. But if Rouge thinks it's 'fun', then so be it. Though, I want you to have fun too- you are less likely to have anyone recognize you compared to me."

 _I circled him, like a shark._ " Fine, don't admit it then, but I know that you wanna do something with me, don't you? Shadow?."  _He's building defensive walls, not admitting what he wants. That's okay, I'll just continue to smash up all those walls he makes till I reach his true feelings._

 _Of course he doesn't reply, avoiding eye contact._ _I huffed in slight agitation._ " Let me tell you something,"  _I stop to face him, my hands grabbing onto his coat,_ " This 'boat' is a cruise ship. Think of it like Casino Park but much smaller and it can float on water. And I can actually do all sorts of stuff here."  _I explained,_ " We can play in the pool together, eat a buffet, watch the stars at night, and see all sorts of cool shows! I mean... doesn't it sound fun?." 

_Shadow turned to look at me._

"... Don't you dare." 

 _My ears folded down, my lower lip quivered and my eyes began to go glossy. I tugged on his coat, whimpering._ " Please? Shadow? Let's look at the stars together. Let's dance in the ballroom..." 

" Silver, stop it." 

_I whimpered louder, my eyes growing bigger with sadness and eagerness._

" I swear to Chaos that if you keep this up..." 

" Don't you want to have fun with me? Don't you love me?." 

 _Finally, Shadow gave in- total defeat. He scrunches in between his eyes, clearly irritated but towards himself. He and I both knew that Shadow couldn't win, he couldn't say 'no' to me and my needs._ " Okay, fine. Whatever. We'll go up there." 

_I jumped up in the air, cheering for my victory. Oh yeah! An undercover date with a hot hedgehog! My dream come true! On a cruise ship!_

* * *

" Are you sure this is gonna work?." 

" Of course hun! You'll be surprised on how stupid people can be sometimes. Just keep those big quills of your's down and avoid water."

_To my dismay, Shadow can't go in the water, but I'm happy that he can do everything else with me._

_Applying a thick, bright coat of white paint to his black fur, I watched Rouge work her magic in awe, standing behind her. Shadow has really dark fur... so dark that the normal paint Rouge originally applied didn't work well, so she had to start over, to her frustrations. Due to Shadow having red stripes, she had to cover those up to- this time with a cool blue color paint. White and blue... what an interesting color scheme Rouge picked out. She painted his head, ears, quills, his entire body aside from his...er... crotch and butt. I guess she is reserving that for him to paint himself. Or me._

" Close your eyes." 

_Shadow closed his eyes. Using her makeup, not paint, Rouge applied blue eyeliner around his eyes._

" I feel like a total idiot."  _Shadow grumbled._ " A goddamn clown."

" Well don't feel like one. You're doing this for Silver, if you love him that much, right?." 

_Shadow opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. I chuckled._

_After applying the eyeliner, Rouge puts it away in her makeup bag. Fishing out a filer, she began to file his claws and toenails._ " My Chaos... have you ever filed these? Or at least clipped them?." 

" No. Why would I?."

" Er... it's just that... it's a little 'feral', don't you think?."  _Rouge raised her brow._

 _I intervened._ " Shadow just doesn't like filing his nails or anything. He's too busy to do silly things like that, right?." 

_Shadow rolled his eyes, watching rouge file his toes._

" I suppose so..."  _I sighed in relief. She or Omega don't know about Shadow's origins- I'd rather them not know._

" There. Done." 

 _Standing from the sofa, Shadow stretches his arms and legs._ " Oh, and I took the liberty to get you some clothes while I was out there. They are temporary but better than that tattered heavy cloak you seem so fond of."  _She stood from her kneeling position._

 _Rouge bent over, picking up a stylish bag she tossed it to him, similar to me. But his expression was far different._ " What the  _fuck_ is this?."  _Within his hands he held a bright red buttoned shirt that was red and had white flowers designed all over it. A Hawaiian shirt most tourists wear._

" What? It blends in with the crowd above!."  _She slides her sunglasses back down nonchalantly from the top of her head._ " Besides, you'd look good in it." 

_Shadow tosses the shirt, digging into the bag to see what ridiculous outfit Rouge bought. He tossed dark grey shots to the side, not satisfied with what he'll have to wear. At all. Finally, he reached the shoe box. Opening it he squinted at the item within._

_Blue sandals._

" You must be fucking with me, aren't you?." _He asked, truly provoked and pissed._

 _Rouge smirked, shrugging her shoulders._ " Maybe. Like I said, you can buy whatever you want once you get up there. Speaking of which..."  _Digging within her purse she slips out a debit card. Handing it to me she smiled._ " The pin is 4890. There is at least four-hundred Rings on this card so spend as much as you want for the two days here." 

" Huh?! Four-"

" It's not mine of course, but I have my sources."  _She winked at me._ " Well, my work here is done. I'll be waiting for you two at the top! I'll be in the bar if you need me."  _Rouge takes her leave._

 _With me and Shadow alone together I had a few things to say._ " Y'know? You look good in white and blue." 

 _Shadow glared at me, his eyes heated and his expression cold. I gulped._ " I mean, don't get me wrong! You look good in your original colors! But I could never imagine you in these colors. Rouge picked a really weird scheme for you." 

_Shadow began to undress himself. He was silent._

_In truth? I felt bad that he is doing this for me, but the other part of me felt happy and utterly spoiled that Shadow was putting up with all this. For someone like me. It was mixed emotions of 'good' and 'bad'. I sat on the sofa, gazing around the room, quiet._

" Why you so quiet?." 

 _He somewhat startled me._ " Uh... well, you seemed pissed so I'm just-"

" I am pissed,"  _Shadow interrupted,_ " but I'll get over it." 

 _Typical of Shadow, but I sighed, scratching my ear idly._ " Okay...  erm..."  _Don't be awkward Silver! Think!_ " There's all kinds of fun things to do on a cruise ship. What do you wanna do?." 

 _Shadow doesn't bother buttoning his shirt. Looking at him now he was physically different but he was still the grumpy, affectionate killer I know and love. His colors are just swapped. Hehe, he looks like one of those surfer blockheads I see in teen beach movies. You know what I'm talking about, right? Those stuck-up, buff idiots who always picks on people who is 'lesser' to him. But of course Shadow isn't like that, but he just 'looks' like it. The hedgehog shrugged his shoulders._ " What is there to do?." 

" Welp!."  _I stood quickly, grabbing his hand, my fingers interlacing with his._ " Let's take a look! Bye Omega! We'll see you soon!." 

 

 

 

 

The air was heated, the sunshine radiated down to the denizens of the cruise ship who were enjoying the warmth of the rays and the coolness of the water from it's pools. The seagulls above flew over the ship but also looked down to the desk to see for any possible food crumbs left behind for feeding. The blue sky was clear- not a single cloud to be seen, it was a gorgeous day. So gorgeous that a certain hedgehog couldn't help but bathe in the warm rays. 

Laying under the large outdoor umbrella was Silver, reading a brochure of Soleanna. His feet was the only part of him that is being baked nicely by the sun while his legs, torso and head was under the cool shade. However, he was wearing a protective sunscreen that made sure he didn't turn red. Beside him was another hedgehog, laying down and relaxing. His body was still and his breathing steady. 

" Hey, Shadow?."

" Hm?."

_I turned my head over to him. Wow... black or white, red or blue, nothing can take away how attractive he was!_

_To the point where others are starting to notice._

_I didn't like that._

" You hungry? Do you want anything?." 

 _He opened his eyes, his legs were propped up and crossed, his left foot idly dangled from side to side._ " Lemonade." 

_Setting the brochure down I stood. Stretching my arms out I yawned. Man, I haven't felt this relaxed since I went to my grandparent's house, and that was a long time ago. I stepped over my towel that was a dark blue color and started to navigate through the overly filled pool area._

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

* * *

 

 

_This was nice... shockingly enough. Silver seems to be enjoying this and the fact that I'm here, that's good. I took a deep breath, then exhaled, my chest rising then falling. It's been so long since I last saw the sun, felt the wind and smelled the sea- I almost completely forgotten what these things were to me._

_Maybe coming up here wasn't such a horrible mistake after all._

" Uhm... hi?." 

_I opened one eye to see who was talking to me._

_It was a group of Mobian girls, and from what I can tell they all appear to be Silver's age, maybe even a little younger than that. One of them, wearing a thin, revealing swimwear was the one who spoke to me._ " Sorry to bother you but I couldn't help how interesting you look! I never seen a hedgehog with stripes like your's."  _The two other girls from behind giggled. The main one turned and glared at them._

 _I sat up, removing my shades. I looked up to them, clearly bored of this conversation._ " Thanks...?."  _It was a compliment but a strange one, something that threw me off._

 _The three girls soon gasped in awe._ " Look at his eyes Cindy..."  _whispered one._

" I see them alright."  _The other said._

 _I wanted my silence with Silver, my solitude to an extent, and these two hormonal girls are in my way._ " What do you three want?."  _I demanded, wanting a haste answer from them._

" So cool..."  _Whispered one._

" Well, I was walking around the pool, giving out invitations to a party me and the girls are setting up. Only the coolest peeps can go, I was hoping you can come? There will be a band and all sorts of drinks- only for the best of the best."  _She handed out a envelop to me. I took it, reading it from the front._ " Will you be interested?." 

 _I have more important things to do._ " I'll think about it."  _Which will be never._

 _The girls squealed in glee, piercing my ears._ " Awesome! See you there~!."  _With that, they took their leave, heading off to their next target. I huffed, pulling down my shades and laying back down. Setting the invitation on Silver's side I continued to wind myself down._

_I was never interested in anyone but Maria. I knew her, I took care of her and protected her- she was everything I wanted, what I needed. But... she was human, I am... we could of never been romantically together, but I still loved her more than life itself. Other women were lesser than her, they only envied her and were jealous of Maria's simplicity, something they could never have themselves. They had high standards while Maria was honest and humble. Males? I'd rather not even think about them._

_I scoffed, sitting up._

" *Huff... huff...* Sorry for being so late. The line was  _super_ long..."  _Silver rushed to my side, having a cold glass of lemonade in his hand while he had some sort of... 'cone' in the other? I took my glass but questioned what he had in the other._

" What's that?." 

" Huh? This? It's ice cream." 

" Ice... cream?."  _Sounds strange to me._

" Yeah! It tastes super good! I got vanilla! You wanna try it?."  _Silver licks the 'cream' from the cone. He hummed in delight. Sitting next to me, Silver offered his treat. If he says it's 'good' then no harm in trying it. I cautiously stick my tongue out, nearing the treat. I felt the coldness of the treat but I tasted something... sweet. Vanilla, just like what he said._ " See? Not bad! Ice cream is just ice mixed with frozen milk and whatever you decide to put in it! There's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, even cookie dough! In this era, people get creative with all sorts of foods."

" Hmm... I see. Do you mind if I have some more?." 

 _Silver's cheeks flushed red._ " Ah! Here take it, I can go get another."  _He scratches behind his head, his eyes avoiding contact with mine's. Is he... 'awkward' right now? He shouldn't be but since he's offering I took the treat._ " A- Anyways... huh? What's this?."  _Over the brochure lied the white envelope the girl gave me. Silver took it and read it._ " Cindy the Cheetah's Exclusive birthday invitation. Congratulations! You're invited!."  _Silver looked over to me, baffled,_ " Since when did you get this?." 

" A few girls came over here to give me their garbage. Nothing important or to worry about." 

 _Silver turned his attention back to the envelop. Using his fingers he opened the envelop. Taking out the paper that lied inside he read it._ " WHOA! Crush 40 is here?! What a coincidence! I love that band! I think you should go!." 

 _Immediately I turned my head, my eyes wide in shock._ " What?! You got to be kidding, Silver."

" I'm serious! I think you'll have fun! I mean, it'll be a good time for you to get used to the world and people around you! And listen to a cool band!."

 _I scoffed,_ " I'm not a people's person, or like large crowds." 

" You're just like Blaze..."  _Silver scooted closer to me, his head rested over my shoulder._ " I mean... if you don't want to then that's fine. I want you to have a little fun is all." 

 _My hand slithered around his waist, my fingers slightly dug under Silver's overly big swimming trunks._ " Why would I go to a party when I can have fun with you instead?."  _I leaned in, smirking deviously to my now blushing toy._

 _Using the palm of his hand he pushed me away, mumbling,_ " Don't embarrass me in public like this..."

 _He's lucky that I had my hand full of ice cream- I pulled away, for now._ " Don't be shy, Silver. Let them look- it just proves that you're mine." 

 _His voice was low, his cheeks still heated and his ears began to fold._ " You're the idiot of this relationship." 

 _I smirked, ruffling his ears- which are pretty tiny compared to mine's. So cute._ " I am, while you're the toy of this relationship."  _I leaned in, my lips lightly brushing over his ear,_ " The sextoy of this relationship."  _I pulled away from him, feeling satisfied, knowing how antsy Silver will become._

" Argh! I hate it when you- ARRRGH!."  _And there he goes. Sexually frustrated, literally. Seeing him so worked up amuses me and makes me entertained. Licking my ice cream I watched him squirm and whine about me and what I do to him- he was somewhat holding himself back, trying not to make a scene but I didn't necessarily care. Seeing him like this makes my world perfect._

 


	18. The Invitation Pt.2

_Silver's a dork, a nerd, and awkward, but I can't see him in any other way other than what he is. Call me crazy, but he's really cool for being himself. I remembered when I tried to change myself, for the better. Didn't work out so much so I just let things flow, come naturally to me until I became who I am- that and the series of events that transpired in my past. Revolting and joining those rallies against Eggman, screwing with his plans, joining Sally and the Freedom Fighters against Egghead, things like that._

_I hope he's okay- he isn't much of a fighter or can run fast. But hey, maybe I'm just worrying too much for him? I mean, he can fly and stuff... that should be good enough for my conscience to chill._

" Hey, how much farther is it to Onyx?." 

Sonic leaned back against his seat, his legs and arms crossed idly, his foot tapped against the rhythm of the song he's listening to within his ears. 

Blaze, who was sitting right next to him watched the news on her phone, silent and heavily thinking, but she responded. " We still have a long way to go." 

_I sighed heavily, fearing she would say something like that. I miss that nerd. We've been on this bus for hours, I feel antsy but I kept cool- I don't know if I'll be able to sit still though. With all these monsters prowling around and what's been going on there's no telling what will happen to Silver, or us._

_Ugh, I hate long bus rides._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" How about this?!."  _Opening the door_ _I showed off my current fashion to Shadow who was sitting on the bench, examining me. He squinted his eyes before shaking his head._

" No- it's too stupid looking, even for you." 

 _I scoffed,_ " What the hell Shadow? Geez, and here I thought that I was my worst critic..."  _I mumbled that last part to myself._ " Okay, fine. Then what would you get me?."

 _Shadow was about to speak before I interrupted him immediately,_ " That isn't skimpy, perverted or sexual."

"... Something that has darker greys and cyan blues, I guess." 

" Not really specific but I'll keep that in mind. Hmm... well your turn." 

" What?." 

" Oh c'mon, you expect me to shop for myself and not have you shop for yourself?."  _I asked._

" Er, yes?."

" Psh, then you're wrong! Go out there and find what you like."  _I'm buying these clothes, whether he thinks they're dumb or not. I closed the door, changing back into my original clothes. Man, I just love these shoes! They remind me of the shoes from the movie 'Back to the Future', pretty sleek and stylish! Once I got done, I put the clothes I took off the rack over my arm and opened the door._

_I noticed that Shadow was still absent, probably thinking hard about what he'll get. Eh, I'll give him time. Besides, there is plenty of clothes to choose from! I could be staying at Schlemmer's place for a while so a change of clothes here and there would be nice. I could say the same for Shadow. As I approached the bench I noticed someone standing next to the registrar counter. His fur was blue, and his shoes were unforgettable._

" S... Sonic?." 

_His back was turned, he was clearly having a conversation with the lady up front._

_But something about him... was different. He was like Scourge, wearing a jacket at damn near summer temperatures but it was like a fighter pilot's jacket, orange ski googles hanged around his neck and he is wearing ripped up jeans that perfectly fit his legs. What the hell is he doing here?! Last time I checked, we... er, well not to sound like a dick but we left him! I was positive that- I'm so confused._

" Silver, I decided that this fits all my clothing needs." 

Shadow had a plain v-neck midnight blue shirt, a black leather jacket that had white fuzz around the sleeve's ends and black jeans- but it was a faded black. 

No response came from Silver. " Hey? What are you...?." Shadow followed the direction Silver was staring at. " W- What?! That blue hedgehog again? Of  _all_ places?! Argh! He continues to piss me off to no end. If I had my gun I could end his sorry life." 

 _I grabbed Shadow by his ugly shirt, stopping him._ " Wait." 

" Why 'wait'? I think it's perfect timing. I can beat him down till he sees nothing but stars. Or drown him." 

" Now's  _not_ the time to make things worse. Let's think logical about this." 

 _Shadow huffs,_ " Fine. Whatever. You're no fun." 

" I've been told that, tell me something that is actually new."  _I rolled my eyes._

" Okay... when you walk around, you tend to look down to your feet instead of staring forward." 

" Huh? I do not! I can perfectly look straight!." 

 _Shadow snorted,_ " Barely." 

" Argh! Whatever, we'll talk about that later. Right now, let's just spy on Sonic, see what he's doing here." 

 _But before I could make any battle plans, Sonic turned- he immediately saw me, then waved his hand, smiling widely._ " Hey Silver! Long time no see!." 

" Uh... hey...?."  _I waved back awkwardly._

 _Sonic approached me, he seemed happy to see me but that's how he has been feeling._ " I see you're still hanging out with tall, dark and gloomy over there."  _Sonic smirked, but his eyes shot daggers towards Shadow._

" And I see that you aren't taking rejection lightly."  _Shadow growled lowly, glaring seethed hatred towards Sonic. I felt his hand put itself over my waist, pulling me to his side._

" I'm over it, but you seem to still be as clingy as always." 

 _Shadow chuckled darkly,_ " At least I have someone to cling onto." 

 _Sonic just stood there, as if processing what Shadow just said. Instead of flinching or feeling any sadness, he merely laughed._ " Oh man! Hahaha! I can't believe you just said that! Clinging onto people will only make things worse for you and for the person you are sticking onto! I mean, having people to be around and maybe depend on is cool, but clinging to them? Wow, talk about weak!." 

_I squinted my eyes towards Sonic. That is true, but to some extent. However, hearing Sonic talk like 'that' is really weird, even coming from him._

" Anyways, I did't expect you to be on board here, Silver! What a coincidence!."  _He lightly punched my arm playfully._

" Same goes for you."  _I said, smiling a bit._

" After you left, I wondered where you could've ran off to. I asked your dad and he told me that you might go to a guy named... 'Von Schlemmer'?."

 _I blinked, shocked._ " My dad?..." 

 _Sonic nodded his head,_ " Yeah. He told me that when times get tough, you talk to him, or something like that. He also told me that if I found you, I have to bring you home." 

" But... I don't want to go home, or go back- for now."  _I stood my ground._

 _Sonic sighed, but shrugged his shoulders,_ " I knew you were going to put up a fight- and I'm pretty sure Frosty here isn't going to let you go. Might as well tag along with you two." 

" No."  _Shadow said sharply._

" Well too bad, Frosty. I'm taggin' along and you or Sil can't stop me." 

 _I awkwardly scratch my cheek,_ " I mean... if he's insistent?." 

" No. As the team leader, I don't want a poser to slow us down." 

" Pft! 'Team leader'? Leader of what?." 

" None of your damn business! Now, I'll give you three seconds to get out of my face before things get ugly." 

" Things are already ugly, as it is, Frosty. What happened to you? It's like someone dipped you in a blueberry yogurt! But I'm glad you decided to wave my colors around, maybe now you can be as cool as me." 

_Oh boy..._

" ARRRGH!!! WHY YOU!!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!." 

" Bring it on! Frosty! I can take you on all day!." 

 

 

 

_I can't believe I got kicked out of a store. A store! I feel so embarrassed... I groaned under the covers, curling up in the shame I have to swallow down. And here I thought I was just going to have a normal day out with Shadow. But I guess not! Sike! Sonic just has to magically appear out of nowhere! Ugh! I popped my head out from underneath the covers, seeing Shadow change the channels of the TV. I huffed._

" See how the color slowly turns into a nice oak brown?." 

" Oh yes! I see it! Now, how long must it stay on the grill?." 

" Depending on what you want the meat at. I personally like mine's at rare and-"

Shadow raises his brow. " Interesting..." 

 _I looked at the TV, then to Shadow, then back to the TV. Cooking and... Shadow? I can't see those two in a picture. I groaned even louder._ " I can't believe that they kicked us out." 

" You shouldn't feel bad. It wasn't even a good enough store to accompany my needs." 

" Of course you can brush it off but I can't! Ugh!."  _I rolled around the mattress, completely upset over the matter. To the point where I am starting to get irritated. Having enough, I sat up. Turning my body I hopped off the bed._

" Where are you going?." 

" Out." 

" Do you want me to come with you?." 

 _I slip on my shoes, strapping them on._ " No, you can stay here." 

"..." 

" See ya."  _Yeah, I was mad, but at 'who' I don't know. Should I be mad at Shadow? At Sonic? At myself? It was just so frustrating! But ever since they met, Sonic and Shadow always had beef with each other. And I know why. It's because of me. I kinda feel bad, I just wish that I wasn't a huge deal to them, but that was asking too much for either of them. I walked down the hallway, passing by the other passengers._

_Up ahead I saw Sonic, about to enter his room._

_I needed to talk to him._

" Hey! Wait!." 

" Huh?." 

_I approached him._

" Hey Sil. Look, sorry for pushin' your boyfriend's buttons- but he's right. I just can't let you go, kinda pathetic of me, huh?."  _He laughed but he was hiding his sorrow._

 _I returned the punch he gave to me at the clothing store, smiling to him-_ " Hey, it's okay. Shadow has calm down and I'm okay. Though I hope I don't ever have to get kicked out by anyone ever again." 

" Heh, I hope so too! Um... do you wanna come in?." 

 _Shadow would probably kill me, but Sonic's my friend and I trust him._ " Sure." _I entered his room. Inside I heard 90's jams playing in the background, it was a mix between 90's chill music with a pinch of today's electronic dubstep, if I can word it right. Nonetheless, it was pretty great in my opinion! It was like I was stuck between the middle of 90's and today's era. The room itself was pretty clean aside from the bed._

" How you been? It's been a while." 

" Yeah, it has."  _Sonic jumped over towards his bed,_ " But I've been doin' good. Just on a wide search for a certain troublemaker who's as nerdy as Tails."  _Sonic snickered._

" Ah... sorry."  _I smiled awkwardly, scratching behind my head._ " But don't worry, after all of this I'm planning to head back home, if things go to plan." 

" And if they don't?." 

" Then I guess I'll just be a runaway..."  _I shrugged my shoulders._ " Shadow doesn't have a home, or someone close that he can be with besides me, so I intend to stick by him all the way." 

 _Sonic huffed, crossing his legs,_ " What do you see in that guy?." 

 _I sat across from Sonic, my back facing towards him._ " You may not see it, but Shadow really is a good guy. He's just rough around the edges is all. Yeah, he can be possessive, bossy, and an asshole sometimes, but he means well and really cares about me- and now Rouge and Omega. I guess he just keeps up the appearance of looking edgy but isn't 'as' edgy?..."  _Is that a thing? I don't know but I suppose that is the best I can describe Shadow and what I see in him._

" Geez... where's his parents? Or family?." 

" They..."  _I frowned, my fingers fiddling with one another,_ " They passed away. Shadow has a hard time making friends so- I mean, I'm all he has. He's getting used to Rouge and Omega but isn't entirely trusting of them. I don't know... things are just so hard for Shadow to open up to people an understand how things are, I can't leave him." 

 _I lied back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, my eyes half lidded. Telling Sonic about all of this is starting to take it's toll, but for the better I think. It gets a lot of things off of my chest._ " He isn't as bad as people think he is. If he was truly a bad guy then I wouldn't be standing here- I'd probably be dead."  _I chuckled lightly to myself,_ " But I never felt so alive when I'm with him. I feel like I can do almost anything with him- it's weird to say that but it's true!."

_Sonic lied down next to me, staring up to the same ceiling._

" Why is he painted white and blue? Isn't he black and red?." 

" Yeah, but in order for me and him to walk around freely on the ship, Rouge had to paint him- disguising himself." 

" Huh... interesting. And who is Rouge?." 

" A friend of mine." 

" And Omega?." 

" Also a friend." 

 _Sonic sets his hands under his head._ " Hey, lemme ask you something." 

" What is it?." 

" If you never met Shadow, would you go out with me?." 

 _My face flushed but it began to spread to the entirety of my face to the tips of my ears._ " Uhm, I think so? Yeah? Eventually you were going to learn the truth about Blaze, I just didn't want to ruin your possible chances with her so I kept quiet. But during my year in that high school, I learned that you and me are different. You're the definition of 'cool' while I'm the definition of 'geek'. We lived in two different worlds, Sonic. You were popular and I was a nobody- I still am." 

 _Shifting, Sonic stood on his hands and knees, looking down to Silver with a soften expression on his face. My eyes darted away from his gaze, but I kept going._ " I always admired you from afar- I was like all the other girls in school, drooling over you, but I doubted that you like guys, especially ones that were as weird and clumsy as me so I locked up my feelings the best I could... that was a failed attempt since you continued to make my heart beat wild."  _I sighed heavily,_ " You were my hero, my drive to better myself. But now? You're my friend, and I'm glad that you still stood by me, even if Shadow talks crap about-" 

_My heart bursts out of my chest, my skin soon gave in to the goosebumps and my eyes widened with shock. His lips pressed against mine's, it was hard, demanding almost but he was still somewhat gentle. If I never met Shadow then I'd still have daydreams of kissing Sonic._

_But I'm with Shadow, not Sonic._

_It felt wrong. So wrong..._

_I slipped away from his kiss, colliding with the floor below. I tasted something 'strange'. Metallic? Something that tasted like metal. Bleeeh!_

" Hey, you okay?." 

" What the hell did you do  _that_ for?! And what the heck did you eat?!."  _I felt like I tasted the finest of metals and irons known to Mobian._

" Heh, just wanted to see your reaction..."  _He smirked, eyes half lidded, completely amused._

 _I stood from the carpet floor. I quizzically stare at Sonic, who seems completely content right now._ " You're acting strange." 

" Yeah, because of you, weirdo." 

_I felt so confused, so unsure. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I began to take my leave._

" Where are you going? Silver?." 

_I didn't say anything, I just immediately rushed out his room, needing some alone time myself. Maybe these chains of events were all because of me? Because of my self wish to have someone to love? I don't regret it, not one bit but I also wish that people wouldn't get hurt... I guess every selfish wish has a consequence._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

* * *

 

 

" What better way to end a BBQ is with some smores and ice cream?."

" I agree Carla! Sharing treats around a warm fire and telling stories... what sort of smores are you going to make?." 

" We will start off with the traditional-"

Shadow watches the food channel with slight interest. The paint on his body still remained, but by now he was getting tired of feeling 'crusty' and 'dry'. He turned his head to look outside. It was noon, the sky was a vibrant orange color. Deciding that he was going to look for Silver he turned off the TV. 

_He's overeating about all of this. Who cares if we got kicked out of a shabby store? There is plenty of others to go into, besides, I saw something twice as better than that poor excuse for a clothing store. I got up from the bed, slipping on my sandals- he couldn't go that far, his stamina and strength is pretty pathetic so he must be in the foyer or pool, at best. Exiting the room I closed the door behind me, Silver has the keys so I can't necessarily lock it, but I doubt anyone would take what little we have of value._

_I roamed the halls, trying to find the silver idiot._

_And there he was, pacing back and fourth in the foyer. I stared down to him, unaware that he was being watched. I noticed something 'odd' he was doing to himself. He was constantly touching his lips- his expression was confused, frantic and contemplative. What's wrong with him? I whistled to him, gaining his attention. He looked up to my direction, saw me, then turned his head back to the main entrance. Something was not 'right'. Sliding down the stair's railing I quickly reached the ground floor of the foyer._

" What is bothering you?." 

 _Silver bit his thumbnail while his free hand scratched his head,_ " Nothing. Just..."  _He gnawed on his nail, seeming to have a hard time telling me the truth._

 _I stepped by his side, my arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer to me. I began to walk him back to our room so we can talk it over. He seemed mentally distressed- something must of happened when he stepped out of our room._ " If you can't tell me then it's fine, I can wait till you're more comfortable." 

" I am comfortable with you! It's just that..."  _Silver gulped,_ " I don't want you to think any less of me. I don't want you to be angry or even... break up with me." 

" What?."  _I was slightly perplexed. What did he exactly do to make him say shit like that? It's beginning to interest me. I lead him to our room, letting Silver unlock it- I noticed that his hands were shaking. Entering the room I immediately closed the door, then locked it._ " What happened?." 

" I..." 

" Silver, don't be afraid." 

 _Taking a deep breath, Silver inhaled then exhaled._ " It happened so fast. Look, we both know that Sonic is here, right? What I personally didn't know is that he still likes me, and he kissed me when I was talking to him." 

" He... what? Repeat that." 

 _Silver gulped dryly,_ " He kissed me." 

" Ah... so, give me one good reason not to kill him right now? Because in about thirty seconds I'm about to put a bullet hole through his head." 

 _Silver rushed to me, grabbing me by my arms, hiding his face on my chest._ " P- please... don't. Don't kill him. Look, just give him some time to let me go. Please? I don't think he takes rejection well! Shadow... don't hurt him." 

" He kissed you Silver.  _Kissed_ you! And I'm suppose to let that go?." 

 _Silver shook his voice wavering,_ " You can be mad all you want- even hate him but don't kill him. He's still a friend to me." 

 _I scoffed,_ " I doubt that friends kiss other friends. If he was truly your friend then he'd acknowledge the fact the you're with me and would cease all romantic intentions with you." 

_Silver's ears folded down, he purred to attempt to call me down. I can feel the rumble vibrating from his chest, it felt... good, to be honest. Do I want to kill Sonic? Absolutely, especially what he pulled right now. Do I want to gun him down and pull the trigger? It would be so sweet if I did that right now- end his annoying life right then and there, but there is one person that is stopping me, that is in my way. Silver. I can't go through him, no matter how much I want to splatter Sonic's flesh all over the floor. I sighed heavily, wrapping my arm around his waist while my free hand petted his ears. I have to keep an eye on this boy for there are two hedgehogs after him. I'll be damned if any of them takes Silver away from me..._

" I'm sorry... it happened so fast and unexpectedly- I trusted him and..." 

 _I shushed him, but soon flicked his forehead._ " Looks like I have to keep an eye on you."  _Is this how Maria felt when I was a mere hogglet? This must be._ " I'm not mad at you- you're gullible, sometimes even showing hesitation and weak spots."

" Gee... thanks." 

" But you're learning. Don't be so trusting of others, watch their actions, their choosing of words... then determine whether they care trustworthy or not."  _The perfect example is Rouge. She has been helping us so far, but I am still skeptical of her and Omega. I am heavily observant of her and I will continue to be such that till I see fit, something Silver can't concept yet. I toy with one of his leg ponytail like quills, lifting it up and down- they have some weight to them._

" I understand I guess..." 

 _That sounded like uncertainty, but no matter. He will learn his lesson either the easy way or the hard way, depending on the situation. Leaning in I place a chaste kiss over Silver's lips, erasing Sonic's mistake._ " Good."  _I nuzzle my muzzle over his, earning myself a happy little purr from my toy. I love it when my boytoy purrs for me, it makes my heart waver._

_Silver pulled away slightly from my arms, but he took my hand and guided me to the bed. I immediately knew what he wanted._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If interested in art, go to my Discord Channel! I post all sorts of art there as well as chatting and whatnot! It is called 'Ami's Server', my name is 'Useless_Silver'#9725. If you have any questions just tell me via comments! If you have art to share then share away! We are always open to all sorts of fan art!


	19. The Invitation Pt.3

_Our bodies collided, heat over heat, skin against skin. I watched him become undone, listened to his whimpering pleas- his fingers dug into the fabric of the blanket, searching for a way to exert his uncontrollable lust and ecstasy. I sucked on his skin, creating a red mark over his collar bone, marking him for all to see in the future. This one is mine- Sonic thinks that he can lay his hands on my toy like that? Every action he makes, there is a consequence to follow..._

_Silver breathed heavily his mouth partially opened as he panted, taking in as much air as possible, his nails dragged down my back, leaving behind a sensation that made me shiver in delight. I haven't even fully had sex with him yet he is on the verge of release. I place a kiss over is chest, going down to his stomach, peppering Silver in loving, soft kisses that drove him wild._

_I knew that Silver would never betray me for someone as pathetic and useless as that blue hedgehog- he was too attached to me to do something so foolish like that. But what I don't understand is why everyone is after him? Silver has told me that he was considered a 'nobody' in his school, someone that was undesirable. However, Mephiles had some sort of romantic interest in Silver but didn't initiate till... I came to be._

_I spread his legs open, revealing his more tender parts. It was throbbing and incredibly wet with need. I teasingly gave the tip a lick, then down to his slit, Silver jerked and groaned with anticipation._

_Then suddenly, Sonic. Everything was a blur when it came to everything- I don't understand it but do I really need to?_

_I licked again, this time in a longer stroke over the lips._

_I was summoned back, and with a reason. He wanted someone to love, to hold on to and admire. Silver wanted nothing in return except for the same affection. Thinking about it now, I still find it childish and idiotic that he believed such a lie. Wishes don't come true, but... I guess in his own way, it did. His gullible mind somehow got what it wanted._

_I soon wrap my mouth around his member, my tongue swirling around the pointed tip. I slowly lower my head down, then slowly raised it back up, taking my time with him. With his legs spread and wrapped around my body, I have full access to Silver. I had my arms around his legs, helping them spread out as if he was somehow still shy and modest about his body- which sometimes happens from time to time. In truth? His body was petite, showing 'some' muscles but mainly he was slim compared to me and- hell, Sonic himself. His body is cute in my eyes, and I'd rather have that body than a more thicker one._

" Sha... Shadow... A-ah~! Nngh~!." 

_I crawled over him, my own erection rubbing roughly against his. I hovered over the panting hedgehog below, watching him. Silver was so weak, so defenseless... it was beautiful in my eyes, seeing him in such a fragile state. His golden eyes looked up to me, clouded with love. Reaching his hands up me he cupped my cheeks his thumbs caressed my face._

_Purposely he attempted to wipe the paint off, but to no avail._

" I don't like this color anymore."  _He breathed to me._

 _I smiled warmly down to him, resting my body over his, my chin rested over his chest._ " Oh really?."

 _He nodded his head,_ " Yeah... I already miss your colors." 

" Then maybe I should get this shit off me for tonight."  _I got up, getting off of Silver and the bed entirely. I turned and headed over to the bathroom, I heard Silver follow behind me. Turning on the lights I saw my reflection from the mirror. Is that what I look like? I could pass off as Sonic's relative- disgusting. I went over to the sink, turning on the water to 'hot' and began to wash my face. Silver sat on the toilet next to me. We will continue our love making after this shit is off of me._

" Shadow? I'm..."

" Don't apologize." 

" H-huh? Wha?."

" I know what you're going to say. I'm not mad at you, I never was in the first place."  _The paint wasn't coming off, so I grabbed the nearest hand towel, got that wet and began to scrub my face._

" Oh... okay." 

_In the corner of my eye I saw his mixed emotions, clearly. It was happy yet 'unsure'. His feelings are complicated, but I suppose that is what makes up Silver. I scrubbed harder, feeling the paint finally come off. The ends of my eyes returned to their original red color, my face was finally free of that gunk that made me feel 'crusty' and 'dry', damn. I turned off the water and tossed the towel to the basket next to the door._

" Shadow?." 

" Hm?."

" I... er, I've noticed that you were watching the cooking channel." 

" So?."  _I got in the shower, Silver joined me. The shower was large, large enough to have two people in. The door, or should I say 'doors' were nothing like I ever came across, they were clear and had handles on them for easy access, I guess._

" So, are you interested in cooking?." 

"... Maybe." 

 _Silver snickered, poking at my sides,_ " I think you'd be a great cook! I honestly want to see you cook something! I can't cook to save my life aside from top ramen and pizzarolls." 

 _I rolled my eyes. Turning on the water I waited for the spray to drench me, in which it does but it was too cold for my taste, so I screwed with the temperature until I was content with the water._ " Anyone can cook, it just takes time and patience."  _I remembered Maria's cooking. At first she didn't know how to cook an egg and often we had burnt breakfast, lunch and dinner, but over time she began to understand how food works, how the open stove and oven worked and practiced. She eventually became good and her cooking was something that even a king could be jealous of._

" I dunno... I'm like,  _really_ bad." 

" Well we'll see when we get to Soleanna."  _I grabbed the nearest wash cloth and began to scrub my body. Once I felt that I was clean enough, I let Silver have some of the water, switching with him. Grabbing the available soap, I began to lather myself with the substance, scratching and washing my quills and body. It smelled of crisp cucumber and something 'sweet'. Once I felt utterly scrubbed and cleaned, I turned to take a gander at Silver._

_Silver's quills hung over his eyes. Huh, seeing them down like that looked 'odd' on him. Reaching out to him I slicked back his quills, getting them out of his eyes._

" Huh? What are you...?." 

 _I pulled him away from the water. Pouring the soap into the palm of my hand I rubbed it against Silver's two large ponytail like quills- he must have a difficult time properly cleaning himself there._ " Shh."  _I shushed him._

" O- okay..." 

 _I helped Silver wash his quills, his back spines and the tuft of hair that freely dangled in between his spines- he sure has a lot of fucking chest fur..._ " You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

 _Here we go with the sentimental words, but I was fond of them. I kneed and scrubbed his frontal quills,_ " Like I said before, thanks for freeing me."  _I shrugged._

 _Silver smiled widely- but the smile was soon replaced with confusion as he heard something, his ears flicked up and swiveled into a certain direction._ " What?."  _I questioned, puzzled as to why Silver slightly tensed up._

" Someone knocked on our door." _He said._

" Really?." 

 _Silver nodded his head,_ " Yeah." 

" Well wash off, I'll get it." _I sliding the door open I stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the nearest towel I wrapped it around my waist but before I could go, Silver grabbed my hand._

" You can't go out there, remember? You're the 'criminal hedgehog' from TV, if anyone sees you then they'll flip! Let me get it, the soap's off anyways."  _Turning off the water, Silver grabbed the second towel that hanged from the rack. Wrapping it around his waist he hastily darted out of the bathroom, heading to the front door._

" Anyone?."  _I asked as I went over to the bed, my own towel over my head while my body was nude, not that Silver minded._

" Mm... no, nothing. Must've been the wrong person at the wrong door- ... what's this?."  _Silver bent down, picking up a piece of a paper._

" What is it?." 

" An invitation." 

 _I took the towel off._ " Really? That girl must be desperate if she is just putting invitations under people's doors." 

" A party..."  _Silver slightly crumbled the envelop._ " I want to go. Can we go? Please? This could be fun! I never went to a party before!." 

"... I don't know about that." 

 _Silver huffed,_ " If you don't want to go then I will- just give me your invitation and I'll ask Rouge to come with me." 

" No way in hell am I going to leave you with  _her_ , so I guess I'm going with you."  _As if I had a choice. Ugh._

 _Silver sets the envelop down onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. Approaching me he wraps his arms around my body- he was still dripping wet from the shower._ " Just... stay in the background, okay? Can you do that?." 

 _I wasn't going to socialize with people anyways, so of course I can do something as simple as that. I sighed,_ " You know what? You're a real piece of work." 

 _He lightly presses his lips onto mine,_ " So are you." 

_I internally groan, but I suppose he's my piece of work I need to deal with._

* * *

That night, Silver and Shadow (to his dismay) got ready for the party tonight. It was a quick solo run to a different clothing store but Silver managed to get what he needed for him and Shadow. It specifically said on the invitation that the party this year for 'Cindy Cheetah' is all 90's clothing with neon colors. What greater color, or should we say 'shade' suits better than a dark room and strobe lights? Silver is wearing a white tank-top, matching white jeans, a cyan belt and the shoes Rouge gave him as well as the jacket. He also decided that Shadow should wear something... simple. Black. Of course he didn't object to the idea. Wearing a thin black v-neck shirt, ripped jeans and black leather boots, Shadow looked very casual, but something about it was 'mysterious' and 'cool' to the eye. Appealing if he can say.

Silver decided that he wasn't going to be as thorough as Rouge with the whole 'paint' thing- Shadow seemed very uncomfortable the entire time he had that stuff on, so to make it easier for him, Silver applied a light coat of paint on Shadow. Thankfully Rouge left her makeup bag and whatnot in this room.

As Silver disguised the other, Shadow had Silver on his lap, his hands firmly placed over his hips. Sitting on the bed, Shadow also got the chance to watch some TV while the other worked on him. 

" Now, I prefer vanilla than chocolate. Now, 'why' you ask? Well in my opinion vanilla has such a unique taste and I think they are 'smoother' than all the other ice cream flavors out there. But hey, it is your choice, I simply choose vanilla. Do you know what would go great on-" 

"..."  _Interesting. This era's method of cooking has changed drastically. The kitchen in the background is so sleek, any king would die trying to steal such beautiful equipment. The food? It would bring nobility's taste buds to it's knees._

" Hey? Shadow?." 

" What?."

" You're- *pft!* you're watching the cooking channel again." 

" The point?."  _I asked._

" Ah, it's nothing. It just that... nevermind." 

" Hmph, I thought so."  _Now, leave me be I'm trying to learn how to make desserts._

 

 

 

 

 

The entire foyer, down to the pool were filled with people of all the likes, humans and Mobians, but the ages that appeared the most were eighteen and above. The main lights of the foyer- once elegant and showing class, was nothing but a dance floor. The pool was the spot to eat, drink and play in the water. Everything thing was dark aside from neon flashing every thirty seconds, the probe lights flicked and burst to the tempo of the band that played above the stairs, looking down to the dance floor below. 

" Wow... this is AWESOME!." 

Nothing can be heard aside from the loud music that played throughout the area, cheering, laughter and conversations. Shadow was behind Silver, looking incredibly disinterested at everything.  _What the hell is going on here? What kind of music is this? I saw Silver rush into the crowd, I soon followed him, rather keeping a close eye on him more than anything._

 _He stopped at the middle of the foyer._ " Come on! Let's dance!." 

" I don't dance, Silver."  _If I did somehow wanted to dance, how can I? The beat and tempo of this music is off and was playing in a strange pattern that I couldn't nail down._

 _But that didn't stop Silver. Like everyone else around us Silver danced,_ " I don't either! But it's still fun! C'mon!."  _He said loudly, trying to speak over the music playing in the background. I guess so? I followed Silver's rhythm, trying to understand the beat and tempo- I have to admit, it was awkward but I'll somehow get used to it, if I ever needed to dance that is._

_I never seen Silver enjoy himself this much before- it was a sight to behold but if he's happy then I suppose it eases me and keeps me assured that he isn't miserable. Grabbing my hands he continued to sway his hips and dance to the beat. Ugh, I think I had enough of this. If Silver truly wanted to dance then I can easily provide him one, with proper music at that too. I began to lead him astray from the public but someone bumped into me._

" So you came! I heard that a hedgehog wearing white and blue colors came around here! I'm so happy! Dance with me! C'mon!."  _The girl from earlier today said aloud. She was behind me, wearing a tight red dress._

 _She grabbed my arm, wrapping her arms around it._ " Wha? Hey! Get your hands off of-"  _I was being dragged away from Silver, but apparently I wasn't alone either._

" You mind if I borrow Silver for a bit? Thanks!." 

 _Taking Silver was none other than that damn blue hedgehog._ " Wha?! Sonic?! How did you-??."  _Silver was more shocked than me._

" I'll tell ya later, let's just go!." 

" Oh come on Mr.Mysterious! Let's dance!."  _The girl continued to pull my arm, dragging me away from Silver. With a forceful tug I released her grip from me. But the moment I tried to look for Silver and Sonic, they were both gone already._

" Dammit!." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  **Silver's POV**

* * *

 

 

 _Sonic dragged my through the dancing crowd, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to be near Shadow, for his sake as well as my own. I pulled my hand back, feeling Sonic's grip slip from me._ " What the hell are you doing?!." 

 _Sonic smiked coyly,_ " Gonna take you someplace nicer than this." 

" Oh yeah? And where's that? Your bedroom?." 

 _That smirk never left his lips- it began to piss me off more than it should. Sonic said nothing, instead he lifts his hand up to me, waiting for me to take it._ " Oh c'mon Sil! Don't be like this! Just come with me and we'll have fun in our own way! I'll personally take you to Soleanna and then back home, without having the weight of an asshole on your back." 

 _Something within me just 'snapped'. I had it about to here with Sonic. The once cool guy I looked up to was nothing more than a jerk!_ " Shut UP! You're starting to sound like a real dick! For no reason whatsoever! You need to let it go and deal with the fact that I'm with Shadow!." 

 _I didn't realize it, but Sonic grabbed me by the wrist, forcibly pulling me closer to him. His smirk only grew wider, grew darker._ " You're coming back home with me, whether you like it or not."  _Something about his voice was... 'wrong'. It sounded as if his voice was being conveyed into a soundboard- those boards people use to change their voice over the mic. His overall personality was also different, it was forceful and unfeeling._

 _I struggled within his grip but the more I struggled, the more he held onto me tighter. I can't focus with all these lights. Gah!_ " SHADOW!."  _I called out to the other, hoping he'll come by to help me._

 _Sonic scoffed,_ " He's an inconvenience. An error in artificial life. He will soon meet his end due to his biological flaws and incomplete prowess." 

" W- what? What are you talking about? Sonic?."  _Is he Sonic?_

" It is none of- BZZzztTT!."  _Electricity surrounded his body, stunning him. Letting go of me I imediately float backwards, making sure he couldn't get a hold of me once more. Behind Sonic was... Rouge? Wearing a tight black dress that had a slit over her hip- a little formal to wear at a rave party but Rouge is Rouge I suppose. Within her hand was a taser._

" Rouge!." 

" Silver! Are you okay? I was-"  _With his hand over her face, Rouge was sent flying backwards hitting the wall behind her and knocking her out. The crowd around us slowly formed a circle around us. I rushed to Rouge's side, going to protect her from the blue hedgehog. Rouge seemed okay- not dead thankfully but she was winded. Turning my head I saw Sonic, slightly twitching from the taser but nonetheless standing perfectly still._

" You're the cause of all of this... but I must thank you, Silver. Because of you I was finally able to be deployed. I-"

_In a blur, a black being knocked Sonic far, causing him to crash onto the table full of food and drinks on the far left of me and Rouge._

" I knew something was wrong about him..." Shadow growled. 

" Shadow! Come help me carry Rouge to her room! She got hurt." 

 _Kneeling down, Shadow assessed Rouge._ "... She doesn't seem hurt."  _He mumbled to himself._ " You go take her, I'll stay here and make sure- OOF!." 

Sonic immediately got back up from his dazed state. Seeing the opportunity he rushed towards the black hedgehog and collided forcibly against him causing them both to run into a wall. The collision was was hard the the structure fell apart, making a gaping hole in the process. 

" SHADOW!." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  **Shadow's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

Rising from the rubble, Shadow lifts the remaining pieces of the wall off of his back. With his body covered in dry paint and chips of drywall he couldn't help but smirk to himself.  _So far for laying low._ Now on the deck next to the pool, Shadow brushes himself off. Unlike other hedgehog Mobians, he is more sturdier and can take much more pain than others- being the Ultimate Lifeform things like obstacles tend to be more of a nuisance than a stopping point. It was also evident that he was a lot stronger than what he appears to be, giving him the pleasure to make his enemies underestimate him. 

Also rising from the rubble is Sonic but something glinted within Shadow's eye. A part of his muzzle, also equally dirty was slightly cut from the damage he took. Instead of finding flesh and blood he saw something 'metallic' under his flesh. Shadow squinted in suspicion before realizing the truth. That Mobian isn't Sonic- he was merely wearing the skin and personality of one.  _If what I'm seeing is correct, then he must be one of G.U.N.'s robotic puppets..._

_But why is he after Silver and not me? Perhaps they have a change of plans._

Seeing the darker hedgehog stare at him, Sonic stared back but had a knowing smirk on his lips. " So, I can see you already guessed on what I am." 

Shadow said nothing- his body language spoke for himself, harden and tensed. His hands curled up into a fist and eyes pulsating with a contained rage. 

Sonic brushed off the wall chips and dust off of his body. " My mission is to extract Silver while I deal with you later." The Mobian began to hover off of the ground- Shadow was impressed by the other's ability but did not waver. " I found his coordinates thanks to the suit he has made for the doctor- Psychokenetic waves along with the emerald's electromagnetic waves it produces..."

 _Wait... suit? Doctor? He doesn't mean... impossible! That disgusting being from Silver's school somehow tracked us?_ " Tch... so you found us, so what? But don't you think for a moment that you'll be leaving here intact with him." _I warned. Mobian or robotic it didn't matter- that thing won't be leaving with Silver without dealing with me first._

" WAIT!." 

Both hedgehogs turned their heads towards the yell they heard in unison. Flying towards them was Silver. 

" Silver! I thought I told you to-" 

" Shadow, let me do this." 

Shadow took deep breaths, trying to calm himself from becoming even more angry, " This isn't the time Silver. Go back to Rouge and-" 

Silver floated next to Sonic- at first he was taken back and incredibly baffled but he knew that this wasn't the real Sonic, some impostor. " When you reach Soleanna, tell my cousin Gold T. Tenrec that you're my friends and is looking for a place to stay, okay? She'll know what to do from that point." 

" Silver..."  _I gritted my teeth- he's a fool! Giving yourself up like this, I can take care of this puppet myself! No need to surrender like some sort of weakling._

" I know what you're thinking, but if it'll make everyone stop chasing us then so be it. Look, I'll figure something out, okay? Just continue- GAH!." Without warning, Sonic grabbed Silver by his wrist, gripping hard enough to make him wince in slight pain, " Be gentle! I- I'll think of something Shadow! I promise!." 

" Dammit Silver!." Running towards the two, Shadow reached his hand out to the other, hoping he can pull Silver out of Sonic's death grip, but it was already too late for they immediately disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel well... but here you go...


End file.
